D'amour et d'amitié
by Aelydia
Summary: * Chapitre 10 : suite de la nuit du nouvel an * Dernière année des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Lily et James sont amis mais ne cessent de se disputer, cela ne cacherait-il pas quelquechose ? mon résumé est nul alors ne vous arrêtez pas à ça ! Review sv
1. Dernière rentrée pour les maraudeurs

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : comme vous vous en doutez ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je jures que je les rendrais pas abimés (enfin pas trop)  
C'est une de mes premières fanfic et la première sur l'univers d'Harry Potter alors soyez indulgent et laissez mois des reviews pour me dire ce qui va pas.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Dernière rentrée pour les maraudeurs  
  
  
  
- Lily : " De toute façon t'y arriveras jamais, c'est réservé aux gens ayant un minimum de responsabilité, ce qui n'est pas ton cas."  
- James : "Et toi tu crois sûrement plus capable parce que tu fais de la lèche aux profs."  
- L : "T'es simplement jaloux ! Si t'arrêtais de faire des sales coups à tout le monde, les profs t'apprécieraient sûrement plus, encore que..."  
- J : "Tout le monde n'a pas envie d'être une bêcheuse comme toi ma chère !"  
- L : "En tout cas ça change de ton attitude de pourri-gâté !"  
- J : "Pimbêche !"  
- L : "Crétin !"  
- J : "Mégère !"  
- L : "Mal peigné !"  
- J :" Alors là tu peux toujours parler, t'es pas mieux que moi, on est à égalité dans ce domaine !"  
  
Lily et James échangèrent un regard noir puis éclatèrent de rire. En effet si le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus avait ses cheveux noirs totalement désordonné, ceux auburn de la jeune fille aux grands yeux émeraudes n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux coiffé.  
  
Malgré le bruit qu'ils provoquaient aucun de leur amis ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux. En effet, un jeune homme grassouillet aux cheveux châtains clairs accordés à ses yeux lisait un livre, Milena, une jeune fille, une petite blonde très mignonne aux yeux verts-bleus, et Sirus, un grand et beau jeune homme aux cheveux très noirs avec des yeux bleus très foncés tirant sur le noir, discutaient ensemble. Quand à Rémus ,un blond au teint très pâle voir maladif avec des yeux bleus très clairs, dormait bercé par le bruit régulier du train qui les menaient à Poudlard pour la dernière fois et il ne semblait nullement gêné par le bordel crée par ses amis.  
  
- L : "De toute façon il y a un poste pour un garçon et un pour une fille, donc pas de concurrence entre nous."  
- J : "C'est vrai, mais j'aime tellement me disputer avec toi."  
- L : "Moi aussi ! J'adores t'insulter, tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a manqué pendant les vacances."  
- Rémus : "Je vois que vous en êtes encore rendu aux grandes déclaration d'amour." Dit-il tout en baillant, le train venait d'avoir une secousse qui avait dû le réveiller.  
- J : "Tiens, en parlant d'amour, comment va David, Lily ?"  
- L : "A vrai dire je l'ignore, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui des vacances étant donné que je l'ai largué avant de partir en vacances l'année dernière."  
- Milena : "Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton tact légendaire James, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais."  
- Sirius : "Toujours autant de succès avec les filles, Potter t'es un tombeur ! Vous avez vu ça rime !"  
- M : "Mais bien sûr Sirius !"  
- J :" On vous a pas sonné les tombeurs !"  
- R : "Et quel est le programme sentimental de l'année pour les plus grands charmeurs de Poudlard j'ai nommé Sirius Black et Milena Jodivanov. Combien de cœurs allez-vous encore briser ?"  
- M : "Il me semble que se serait ridicule de faire moins que l'année dernière mais les ressources s'amenuisent alors on verra. Enfin j'ai repéré un Poufsouffle sympa Vincent Turin, le problème c'est qu'il a déjà trouvé l'âme sœur."  
- S : "C'est justement sa copine qui m'intéressait. Je pense qu'on pourra facilement les séparer si on y travaille tous les deux."  
- L : "Vous êtes vraiment infames. Ces paris sont dignes d'enfants de 4 ans."  
- S : "Parce que madame la mature pense qu'elle fait nettement mieux à se disputer avec son collègue Potter pour savoir qui sera le préfet en chef. On vous a entendu tout à l'heure, pas la peine de démentir."  
- P : "Ca serait dur de pas les entendre il faut dire." Répliqua Peter en fermant son bouquin, visiblement incapable de se concentrer dessus à cause du bruit causé par ses amis.  
- M : "Peter avoue enfin sa défaite face au livre !"  
  
Ils bavardèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare. Sortis du train ils prirent les calèches pour rejoindre le château, laissant les premières années y aller en barque avec Hagrid. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle commune ils s'assirent et attendirent les nouveaux élèves pour la répartition.  
  
****~~****  
  
Le choixpeau magique débina sa chanson et répartis les élèves, qui semblaient pratiquement tous appeurés. Cette année les nouveaux élèves étaient moins nombreux, comme chaque nouvelle année maintenant, car soit ils étaient décimés par un malheureusement célèbre mage noir ou soient tout simplement ralliés à sa cause.  
  
Après la répartition Dumbledore se leva et entreprit son habituel discours :  
- D : "Mes chers enfants je souhaites la bienvenue à tout le monde, et j'espère que malgré ces temps de troubles aucun problème ne troublera cette année. Sinon évitez le cachot ouest, un troll s'y est perdu et nous en sommes encore la recherche donc si vous voulez évitez de perdre votre vie n'allez pas y traîner. Sinon je vais vous annoncer que nous avons enfin choisis les préfets en chef après moult discussion, ce sont miss Lily Evans et mr James Potter."  
  
Les deux nommés échangèrent un regard complice et leur petite bande éclata de rire. Les applaudissement fusants de toute la salle, ils se levèrent tous les deux et saluèrent leur camarade non sans que James soit monté sur la table en criant qu'il les aimait tous excepté les serpentards bien entendu. Ceci lui valut un regard noir du professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui demanda de descendre immédiatement sous peine de passer sa première journée en retenue si désobéissance.  
  
- D : "Vous êtes priés de venir tous les deux me voir à la fin du repas pour que je vous donne quelques consignes. Et maintenant place au repas et bon appétit à tous."  
  
Des plats apparurent sur la table après la fin du discours et tout le monde se goinfra jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas une miette dans les plats. Alors que tous se levaient pour aller dans les dortoirs, Lily et James délaissèrent leur amis pour aller voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur adressa un grand sourire et mit fin à sa conversation sur les cerfs-volants avec le professeur Mopfrezi pour leur parler.  
  
- D : "Bonjour jeunes gens, vous désirez ?"  
- L : "Vous n'aviez pas quelques consignes à nous donner ?."  
- D : "Ah si, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Voilà en tant que préfet en chef vous allez chacun disposer de chambre individuelles, cependant étant de la même maison vous aurez des chambres qui communiqueront par le biais d'une salle commune où sera située votre salle de bain, bien entendu il est possible de la diviser en deux pour éviter tout problème. Donc je vous confie les clés et espère que cette promiscuité ne vous causera pas de désagrément même si en mon fort intérieur je penses que cela vous enchante plutôt qu'autre chose." Ce disant il leur adressa un clin d'œil   
- D : "Autre chose, voici Aelydia une nouvelle qui est en sixième année, ayant été choisi pour être une gryffondor je vous laisse les soin de la guider. Ce sera tout mes enfants. Je vous souhaites une merveilleuse année"  
  
Lily et James remercièrent Dumbledore et dévisagèrent la jeune fille que Dumbledore venait de leur désigner, elle était très belle, grande et fine avec de longs cheveux noirs et la peau très mâte, elle semblait avoir des origines indiennes. Lily s'avança pour lui parler.  
  
- L : "Bonjour Aelydia ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Alors d'où viens-tu ?"  
- A : "J'étais à l'école indienne de Sutrhali et comme mes parents ont déménagé et bien j'ai suivi."  
- J : "Viens on va te présenter nos amis."  
  
Ils marchèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis et quand ils présentèrent Aelydia, Sirius, Rémus et Peter restèrent bouche bée comme envoûtés par sa présence.  
  
- J : "Voici Milena ! "  
- M : "Enchantée !"  
- J : "Et sinon les abrutis muets sont Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Et à nous quatre nous formons les maraudeurs les meilleurs farceurs de Poudlard."  
- L : "On vous laisse tous ensemble, nous nous devons diriger les troupes vers le dortoir."  
  
Rémus aborda Aelydia pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop perdue, ils discutèrent pendant que Rémus lui expliquait un peu la vie à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs et surtout le but de tout Gryffondor : ennuyer les Serpentards. Tout en l'écoutant Aelydia observait Lily et James qui s'étaient remis à se disputer et commençaient à s'insulter.  
  
- A : "Ils se disputent souvent ?"  
- R : "Tous les jours, sans compter les sorts qu'ils se jettent tous les matins. Tu vas voir d'ici deux minutes ils vont éclater de rire. Par contre si tu les entends pas rire éloigne toi très vite car l'orage ne va pas tarder. Ils sont tellement fiers que la dernière fois l'année dernière ils sont restés fâchés 5 mois. Ca en était à un tel point qu'ils allaient à l'infirmerie tous les jours à cause des sorts qu'ils se jetaient entre eux, et tout ça parce que James ne lui avait pas dit merci après qu'elle lui est remplie son verre d'eau."  
- A : "au moins ils ont eus le temps d'apprendre à connaître l'infirmière."  
  
A ce moment le rire des préfets en chef retentit.  
  
- A : "En tout cas ils forment un beau couple !"  
- R : "Le problème c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas encore avoués leur amour respectif. A moins que leurs déclarations de guerre en soient des déguisées. "  
- A :" C'est bête ils iraient si bien ensemble."  
- R : "Quoi qu'il en soit même si le cœur de Lily est maintenant à prendre, celui de James appartient encore à une bimbo Pouffsoufle : Narcissa."  
- A : "T'as pas l'air de l'aimer plus que ça !"  
- R : "Elle est totalement inintéressante, son seul intérêt c'est quand Lily est là, elle devient son défoulatoire et le plus drôle c'est que comme Lily utilise des termes incompréhensible pour la pauvre cruche de Narcissa elle se fait insulter sans rien comprendre."  
- A : "C'est vilain ça ! Je pourrais essayer ?"  
- R : "Pas de problème on y participe tous mais Lily est la reine pour la descendre. Mais le jeu est terminée quand James lance son regard noir, il n'y a que Lily qui continue et James finit par partir avec Narcissa."  
- A : "En fait vous êtes toujours là pour arranger les choses. Ca fait un peu série américaine. Enfin je sais pas si tu connais c'est moldu."  
- R : "Mon père fait paris d'une longue lignée de sorcier mais ils s'est marié à une moldu et nous vivons à la moldu. En fait nous sommes un condensé des clichés de toutes les séries américaines. On a Lily l'intello sympa et à l'humour noir, James le gosse de riche rebelle qui est le chef des maraudeurs et a la fille qu'il veut, en général une bien foutue mais que de l'extérieur, Peter c'est un peu le poussin qu'on a prit sous notre aile mais son grand cynisme nous est indispensable, tu devrais voir quand il s'y met avec Lily, personne ne leur échappe et ça fait très mal. On a aussi Sirius et Milena, qui sont les tombeurs de Poudlard et ils font toujours des paris sur leurs prochaines conquêtes, c'est un peu le Vicomte de Valmont et la Marquise de Merteuil des Liaisons Dangereuses, en beaucoup moins pervers bien entendu. Je sais pas si tu connais les Liaisons Dangereuses, les moldu s'en sont inspirés pour faire " Sexe intentions ", un film avec Sarah Michelle Gellar."  
- A : "Et Ryan Phillippe tu penses que j'aurais oublié. Mais il manque un personnage dans cette série, toi. Je penses que tu es le solitaire un peu poète, tu parles toujours à bon escient et tu es très observateur. J'allais oublier, ton charme mystérieux fait tomber toutes les filles dès qu'elles plongent dans tes beaux yeux mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention, tu attends l'amour, le vrai..."  
  
Tout en lui parlant elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rémus et ne quitta pas ses yeux. Rémus sentit ses joues rougir et chercha à détourner la conversation, car il savait qu'avec son teint si pâle, le rouge se repérait tout de suite.  
  
- R : "Regarde, on arrive enfin, et retiens bien le mot de passe pour entrer."  
  
En effet ils s'étaient tous arrêté devant le tableau d'une grosse dame, Lily dit simplement " bretzel " et le tableau bougea pour laisser entrer le flot de Gryffondor. Après avoir distribué les chambres aux filles de première année, elle donna son ancien lit à Aelydia pour qu'elle se retrouve avec Milena et qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Après avoir effectué toutes ses tâches, Lily se précipita vers ce qui était sa nouvelle chambre.  
  
Elle pénétra dans une magnifique pièce ayant les mêmes dimensions qu'un dortoir pour 4, décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor, il y avait un grand bureau, une coiffeuse, un immense miroir et même une petite pièce attenante faisant office de dressing. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la pièce commune aux préfets en chef, c'était une pièce ronde avec des canapés disposé autour d'une cheminée avec un tapis entre eux, derrière ces canapés, il y avait une grande table avec plusieurs chaises, des bibliothèques étaient sur les murs. En face de la porte de la chambre de Lily, se trouvait une porte, sûrement la chambre de James se dit Lily, et en face de la cheminée il y avait une autre porte, Lily pensant que c'était la salle de bain pénétra. Elle se retrouva dans une immense pièce avec en face d'elle une immense baignoire comme celle dans la salle de bain des préfets, sur sa gauche et sa droite se trouvait néanmoins deux petits espaces symétriques contenant des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche, ils étaient délimités par des rideaux qu'on pouvaient fermer. La pièce était magnifique, le calme y régnait, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le silence ambiant.  
  
Soudain un cri puissant la fit sursauter. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner pour savoir d'où provenait ce son à n'en pas douter d'origine monstrueuse, James surgit devant elle en sautant partout et en poussant de petits cris.  
  
- L : "James si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer à Bambi tu finiras dans la cheminée !"  
- J : "Même pas cap' !"  
- L : "Vaudrait mieux pas que tu paris là-dessus sinon tu seras déçu et tu auras les fesses grillées."  
- J : "T'es rabat-joie ! T'as vu on a des chambres géniales et la salle commune, et si on l'appelait le salon cette pièce ? T'en penses quoi ? Dis ? Et t'as vu cette salle de bain elle est trop géniale !"  
- L : "Il faut avouer que j'appréciais le silence de cette pièce avant qu'un garçon n'entre et me fasse un remake d'une pouf qui fait son shopping. Tu sais que si je t'enregistrais ça serait très compromettant pour ton image de rebelle."  
- J : "D'accord je me calme, mais tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste !"  
- L : "Mais oui James ! Je vais te laisser chercher un nom à cette pièce et quand t'auras trouvé tu viendras me le dire, je serais très heureuse de l'apprendre."  
- J : "Qu'est ce que t'as ? Je sais : tes règles ?"  
- L : "Non, tu m'as interrompu dans ma méditation."  
  
Elle retourna dans leur salle commune et se posa sur un canapé tout en observant la pièce. James tel un pot de glu vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais sans dire un mot cette fois.  
  
- L : "C'est sympa, vu que ça communique on pourra se faire des soirée avec les autres."  
- J : "Et surtout j'aurais accès aux dortoirs des filles facilement."  
- L : "Il faudrait que tu passes par ma chambre et il en est hors de question pervers !"  
- J : "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé eu fait que tu pourrais aller très facilement dans les dortoirs des garçons ?"  
- L : "Moi ! Jamais !"  
- J : "Menteuse !"  
- L : "Obsédé !"  
- J : "Petite vicieuse !"  
- L : "Qui te dit que je n'en profiterais pas pour te jouer un mauvais tour, alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de m'insulter !"  
  
Ils s'observèrent d'un regard noir , puis comme d'habitude éclatèrent de rire. 


	2. La dispute

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : comme vous vous en doutez ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je jures que je les rendrais pas abimés (enfin pas trop)  
  
C'est une de mes premières fanfic et la première sur l'univers d'Harry Potter alors soyez indulgent  
  
Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça motive pour continuer  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : La dispute  
  
Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans l'armoire, Lily alla chercher Aelydia et Milena pour leur faire visiter sa chambre.  
  
- M : "J'adore trop ta chambre, elle est géniale. En plus elle est assez grande pour qu'on vienne squatter !"  
- L : "Je vois que tu perds jamais ton esprit rationnel"  
- A : "Juste une petite question pratique : tu te laves où ?"  
- L : "Justement suivez moi."  
  
Lily les fit pénetrer dans la salle commune aux préfets en chef, ce qui les fit pousser des cris d'admiration. Et la salle de bains arriva à les faire taire tellement elles étaient émerveillées.  
  
- L : "Voici la salle de bains. En fait je la partage avec James et la salle qu'on vient de traverser est notre salle commune."  
- A : "Tu partages une salle de bain avec James et c'est juste un rideau qui sépare vos salles de bains personnelles et vous avez un bain commun. Je ne savais pas les anglais si débauchés."  
- L : "Dumbledore n'est pas crétin, ce sont des rideaux magiques : quand il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ils deviennent aussi solide qu'un mur et c'est impossible de rentrer dedans."  
- M : "Il reste malgré tout un bain commun petite chanceuse !"  
- J : "Qui a dit que j'étais intéressé par elle, il n'y a que dans ses rêves les plus fous que je viens l'épier dans son bain. Ca ne me viendrais pas à l'esprit d'aller mater un laideron."  
- M : "James je sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais cours et vite !"  
  
En effet Lily se jeta sur lui en cherchant à le frapper, cependant James esquivait les coups et il entra dans la salle des préfets en courant avec Lily à ses trousses. Celle-ci ne remarqua même pas la présence des autres garçons et continua à chercher à taper James. Après avoir fait 5 fois le tour de la pièce, celui-ci réussi à bloquer Lily et il se trouva face à elle, en gardant les poignets de Lily dans ses mains.  
  
- J : "Tu te calmes maintenant petite tigresse !"  
  
Lily ne lui répondit qu'avec un grognement et dans ses yeux brillait la colère.  
  
- J : "D'accord je suis désolé, je pouvais pas savoir que t'avais pas d'humour. Aïe ! T'as bientôt finie de me mordre les poignets. Bon d'accord j'avoue que j'ai été un peu méchant" Voyant que l'orage dans les yeux de Lily loin de se calmer devenait plus violent, il se reprit " D'accord j'ai été infame ! Voilà, maintenant t'es calmée ma tigresse ?"  
  
Ce disant il lui relacha ses poignets et Lily après lui avoir lancé un regard malicieux commenca à le chatouiller. Et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre en riant et en se chatouillant.  
  
- S : "Bon les enfants on va se calmer maintenant, vous avez des invités je vous signale."  
- L : "C'est lui qui a commencé !"  
- J : "Menteuse ! qui a déclenché la bataille des chatouillis ?"  
- L : "Qui m'a retenue prisonnière ?"  
- J : "Qui as commencé à me courir après ?"  
- P : "Quand je penses que ces gamins sont nos préfets en chef, donc sensés être responsables et mures, j'ai peur."  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Lily envoya un coussin sur Peter, qui en le lui renvoyant l'envoya dans Aelydia car Lily s'était baissée, le tout dégénéra en une bataille de coussin.  
  
****~~****  
  
Le lendemain matin après avoir déjeunés ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors (excepté Aelydia et Rémus partis manger). Il parlait de l'événement annoncé ce matin : le bal d'Halloween.  
  
- M : "C'est trop génial, j'adore les bals"  
- L : "Moi ce que j'aime c'est le thème : la vision des sorciers par les moldus !"  
- J : "Bien sûr que t'aimes ça, étant donné que ça permet aux profs d'organiser des exposés sur ce sujets."  
- L : "Je ne te ferais même pas l'honneur de répondre à cette remarque. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe."  
  
Peter voyant que ça allait encore dégénérer lança un autre sujet de conversation.  
  
- P : "Vous avez vu comment Rémus à l'air heureux qu'on aient intégré Aelydia dans notre groupe."  
- M : "C'est trop mignon, dès qu'il la voit il rougit."  
- L : "Il est si pâle que le contraste du rouge avec sa peau claire ne passe pas inaperçu même pour Aelydia."  
- M : "En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire à Aelydia. J'arrive même à percevoir des nuances de rouges sur sa peau mâte."  
- S : "Une chose de sûre c'est que ce n'est pas Rémus le grand timide qui va faire quelquechose pour faire évoluer ça."  
- J : "Mais Aelydia n'est pas timide elle, je comprend pas pourquoi elle ne fait rien."  
- M : "Elle veut être sûre de pas se prendre de refus c'est tout."  
- P : "En gros faudrait que Rémus lui envoit des signes, mais ça c'est pas gagné."  
- J : "C'est clair, il saura jamais comment faire. Je pourrais peut-être l'aider, lui donner quelques conseils."  
- L : "Ha! Ha! Ha! Toi, donner des conseils de drague, alors là je me marres !"  
- J : "Parfaitement, j'ai plein de filles à mes pieds moi!"  
- L : "C'est pas comme si t'avais fait quelquechose pour. Elles sont toutes attirées par ton poste de capitaine de Quidditch, ton fric, ta famille et sa réputation. La preuve c'est que à chaque fois tu sors avec des cruches finies, si elles sont avec toi c'est parce qu'elles pensent que pour elles c'est la meilleur façon de s'élever socialement."  
- J : "Parce que tu penses être plus calée que moi en drague alors que tu sors jamais."  
- L : "Je dis juste que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine."  
- J : "C'est sur avec ta tête tout le monde se jette pas sur toi faut bien que tu fasses des efforts."  
  
Leurs amis sentant que cette fois ci ça allait mal se terminer cherchèrent à intervenir.  
  
- P : "James, Lily vous feriez mieux d'arrêter avant de dire des choses que vous allez regrettez."  
- L : "Parce que tu te prends pour un canon surement Potter !"  
- J : "Moi ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre c'est comment David a pu rester avec toi. A mon avis il t'as rendue cocu car je vois pas comment il pourrais supporter une telle mégère, qui n'as pas de charme et se permet de jouer les vierges éffarouchées. A moins qu'il ne soit sortit avec toi que pour que tu lui fasses ses devoirs."  
- M : "James arrêtes ! Et toi aussi Lily ! Ce serait idiot de vous blesser encore plus"  
- L : "Je ne vois pas en comment ce mauvais dragueur pourrais être blessé, il n'a pas de coeur."  
- J : "Mocheté !"  
- L : "Empoté !"  
- J : "Laideron !"  
- L : "Gros thon !"  
- J : "Madame je sais tout !  
- L : "Tu sais que c'est pas parce que tu n'es jamais sortis avec une fille qui a un QI supérieur à 50 qu'il faut considérer qu'avoir un cerveau est signe de mocheté ! De plus ce n'est pas parce que ces filles en question font preuve de légéreté dans leurs moeurs que ne pas coucher est une tare !"  
  
Sur ce, Lily tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle un James vert de rage.  
  
- M : "James t'as un peu dépassé les limites cette fois !"  
- S : "Attends, Lily y est allée un peu fort aussi. Avec ce qu'elle a dit à James, c'est normal qu'il est pété les plombs."  
- M : "Pour qu'il s'énerve ainsi c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tord dans ce qu'elle disait et James le sait très bien. De plus ce qu'il a dit sur David était très déplacé."  
- S : "Etant donné que c'est elle qui l'a largué, je vois pas trop en quoi c'est gênant."  
- M : "Si elle l'a largué c'est parce qu'elle l'a surpris en train d'en embrasser une autre, Vivian Wickfish"  
- S : "J'avoue que c'était pas malin de la part de James, mais il pouvait pas savoir, et c'est pas une raison pour insulter James !"  
- P : "Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! On en a assez de deux à se faire la gueule."  
  
Sirus mit fin à la discussion, non pas à cause de la remarque de Peter, mais plutôt parce que une ravissante rousse venait d'entrer et que c'était celle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu cette semaine. James quand à lui, toujours silencieux, monta dans sa chambre en laissant en plan Milena et Peter.  
  
****~~****  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre James entra dans la pièce des préfets en chefs et se mit à fixer la porte de la chambre de Lily tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il sortit de sa contemplation et se décida à aller frapper à cette porte.  
  
- L : "N'y penses même pas, si tu entres je ne réponds plus de moi !"  
- J : "Lily je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin !"  
  
Le déclic de la poignée se fit entendre et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.  
  
- L : "J'avoue que j'ai aussi exagéré, j'aurais jamais dû te dire ça."  
- J : "De plus cette phrase sur David n'était pas très sympa d'autant plus avec ce que je sais maintenant, c'était vraiment très déplacé."  
- L : "Saleté de Milena ! Quand est-ce qu'elle apprendra à se taire !" Tout en disant celà elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé.  
- J : "Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais je t'avais prévenu que David était versatile. De plus tu n'est pas vraiment le genre de filles par qui il est attiré d'habitude."  
- L : "Tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas une de ces bimbos sans cervelle auxquelles il est habitués, comme toi d'ailleurs."  
- J : "Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux juste dire que d'habitude il aime les filles plus futiles, qui pensent plus à leur fringues et leurs maquillage, à leur apparence quoi ! Alors que toi t'es plus attirée par les livres, tu fais pas vraiment gaffe à ton image."  
- L : "Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu me vois plus comme une intello qui ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs."  
- J : "Mais c'est vrai que ton truc c'est plus les études que la recherche de l'amour."  
- L : "Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ma suis jamais montré attirée par toi que je ne m'intéresse pas aux mecs !"  
- J : "Parce que tu penses que j'aurais été intéressé par toi surement. Si j'avais eu envie de sortir avec toi, crois bien que tu aurais déjà succombé, seulement je ne charme que celles qui m'interessent."  
- L : "Alors comme ça je ne suis pas attirante ! Tu penses que je n'ai aucun charme ! Ca tu vas le regretter Potter !"  
- J : "Et toi tu vas regretter de croire que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi chère Evans !"  
  
Et après ça ils se lancèrent un regard beaucoup plus noir que d'habitude, sans aucune lueur de malice. Et au lieu de rire comme à leur habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives et claquèrent à l'unisson leurs portes.  
  
****~~****  
  
Alors que Lily appelait Milena et Aelydia (qui avait finit de déjeuner et s'était fait expliquer par Milena que Lily et James s'étaient disputés) à sa rescousse pour organiser sa vengeance, James quand à lui sonna le rassemblement des maraudeurs pour organiser lui aussi sa vengeance.  
  
Les filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Lily, et attendèrent que Lily expique son plan.  
  
- L : "J'ai besoin d'un grand service !"  
- M : "Laisses moi deviner, t'as enfin trouvé comment te venger de James et tu veux encore que l'on t'aide, non ?"  
- L : "Si, mais cette fois c'est un peu différent."  
- M : "Et en quoi, tu vas être encore plus infame que la dernière fois ? J'en ai marre de t'aider dans tes missions de revanche !"  
- A : "Moi non plus ça me tente pas trop, j'aime pas les déchirements entre amis."  
- L : "En vérité James est venu s'excuser tout à l'heure et on s'est redisputés mais encore plus méchamment."  
- M : "Mais c'est pas vrai, t'aurais pas pû te retenir !"  
- A : "Vous êtes vraiment des têtes de mules"  
- L : "Cette fois-ci Potter m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais aucun charme et que c'est pour ça que je ne succombait pas au sien, étant donné que je ne l'attirait pas et que j'étais incapable d'attirer un mec normal"  
- M : "Je suis certaine que c'est encore toi qui a mal interprétée."  
- L : "Donc j'ai besoin de vous pour me transformer en allumeuse à laquelle aucun mec ne résiste et surtout pas ce Potter ! Je veux que vous m'aidiez à séduire James !"  
- A : "Par contre ça je suis d'accord !"  
- M : "Moi aussi, on va bien se marrer !"  
  
Au même moment dans une chambre à proximité résonnait un cri de guerre similaire  
  
- J : "Les Maraudeurs j'ai besoin de vous pour séduire Lily !" 


	3. Jeux de séduction

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : comme vous vous en doutez ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je jures que je les rendrais pas abimés (enfin pas trop)  
  
Je fais ce que je peux pour écrire la suite dans les plus brefs délais, mais comme j'ai plein de boulot faut pas m'en vouloir si ça prend un peu de temps.  
  
Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça motive pour continuer.   
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Jeux de séduction... mais pas entre ceux que l'on pense  
  
Milena et Aelydia s'affairait depuis une vingtaine de minutes dans le dressing de Lily pour lui trouver une tenue.  
  
- A : "T'as trop plein de fringue géniale, il y en a pour tous les styles !"  
- M : "C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu les portes jamais ces fringues, on te voit toujours avec ta robe de sorcière pour les cours."  
- L : "Je suis à l'aise dedans, c'est pas un crime."  
- M : "Pourquoi tu les emportes alors ?"  
- A : "Et comment ça se fasse que t'en ai autant, on se croirait dans le dressing d'une star."  
- L : "C'est ma mère qui me force à les prendre, en fait ma soeur achète tellement de fringues qu'elles se sent obligées de m'en acheter, sans compter les tenues dont ma soeur s'est lassée que je récupère presque neuve vu qu'elle ne les portée que deux fois et encore."  
  
Milena et Aelydia revinrent dans la chambre avec une dizaine de tenues dans les bras.  
  
- A : "Au fait Lily t'as rien contre le fait qu'on te coupe les cheveux ?"  
- M : "Fais pas ce regard effrayé ! Il sont beaucoup trop long pour ton visage et en plus t'as vu les pointes elles sont toutes abimées."  
- A : "On pourrait les faire onduler aussi ça serait joli !"  
- L : "Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça personne n'y touchera."  
- A : "Tu a demandé notre aide alors tais toi et sois belle !"  
- M : "Bien dit collègue !"  
  
Lily comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de prise sur ses amies, elle décida de ne rien tenter de peur qu'elles s'avèrent violentes si on leur retirait leur jouet. Elle lança cependant un regard apeuré à ses amies, qui loin de le remarquer continuaient à l'observer d'un regard inquisiteur. Lily se sentit frémir quand elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice, qui à ses yeux ressemblait au sourire sadique d'un bourreau. Et lentement Aelydia s'approcha avec les ciseaux, Lily ferma les yeux et souhaita n'avoir jamais eu cette idée.  
  
****~~****  
  
- M : "Voilà ! Finis !"  
- A : "J'adores jouer à la poupée !"  
- M : "Maintenant on descend tester la 'new' Lily."  
- A : "Les mecs accrochez-vous, Poudlard a une nouvelle tombeuse !"  
- L : "Je me sens comme même pas très à l'aise habillée comme ça !"  
- A : "T'inquiètes tu vas faire des ravages. Rapelles toi tu veux faire tomber James !"  
  
Elles descendirent donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais un atroupement de filles attira leur attention et elles cherchèrent à savoir ce qui se passait. Lily ne remarqua même pas que tous les regards masculins étaient braqués sur elle.  
  
Lily arriva finalement à apercevoir l'objet du trouble et, surprise, il s'agissait de James. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Il portait un jeans qui moulait ses fesses et une chemise coordonnée à ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes et il fallait avouer qu'avec ses cheveux en bataille il était vraiment séduisant. 'Mais il sera le premier à craquer' pensa t'elle, pas question de perdre contre lui.  
  
Aussi alors qu'une cour de mecs se formait autour de Lily, tout en prenant un sourire charmeur pour répondre aux compliments de ses nouveaux fans, elle s'approcha de James.  
  
- L : "James je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse." Elle prit une voie aguicheuse et lui lança des regards qui en disait long.  
  
James contempla Lily, elle portait une chemise rouge qui avait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté, une carré de tissu noir qui avait la prétention d'être une jupe, tellement courte que ses jambes chaussées de bottes noires et habillées de résilles était exposées à la vue de tout le monde. 'Elle a vraiment de belles jambes ! Et ses cheveux, ils sont bien quand ils sont coiffés !' se dit James, 'Non ! C'est elle qui craquera, elle ne gagnera pas cette fois ci !'. Il sortit de sa rêverie, afficha un sourire charmeur et répondit à Lily.  
  
- J : "C'est pas grave, je suis désolée aussi."  
- L : "Bon, je te laisse j'ai des trucs à faire." avec un sourire elle lui désigna la foule d'admirateur qui bavait autour d'elle.  
  
Lily partit rejoindre les mecs en question sous le regard de James toujours sous le choc de sa transformation.  
  
- S : "Elle est douée, très douée, plus que toi ! Si ce n'était pas une affaire personnelle pour toi je m'amuserait bien avec elle !" Constatant que James était sortit de sa transe et lui lançait un regard noir il se reprit "D'accord, j'ai rien dit !"  
- J : "Il faut que je gagnes !"  
- P : "Je te rappelle que tu as une petite amie déjà, tu sais une blonde, un peu conne. Narcissa ça te dit rien ?"  
- J : "Peu importe Evans sera la perdante cette fois-ci quoi que ça me coûte !"  
- R : "T'es pas un peu buté comme mec ?"  
- S : "Si tu veux vraiment gagner, il faut que la charmes !"  
- P : "Faudrait déjà qu'il puisse l'approcher parce qu'avec le troupeau autour d'elle..."  
- J : "Comment je pourrais l'avoir ? Sirius tu peux m'aider, non?"  
- S : "Mon conseil sera celui-ci petit scarabé : profites de tes avantages !" Devant l'air interloqué de James (et un peu crétin il faut l'avouer) il s'expliqua "D'abord ton sourire, celui que tu as quand tu te bas avec Lily, aprés apprend à te servir de ta tête de chien battu qui te sert pour les profs, les filles adorent les mecs fragiles qu'elles peuvent materner. Et l'élément important à montrer : ton cul" Cette fois-ci James prit un air abasourdi voir choqué "Mais oui mon petit Jamesie les filles adorent les beaux culs bien musclés, faut pas croire qu'elles matent jamais ! Pourquoi tu crois que je fais du sport ?"  
- J : "Et alors je mets une pancarte avec 'regardez mon cul il est trop génial'"  
  
Les regards de tous les Gryffondors présents se braquèrent sur les maraudeurs, plus précisement sur James.  
  
- R : "On le ramène à l'asile Lundi, faut pas s'inquièter"  
- S : "Si tu pouvais éviter de crier James ça m'arrangerait. Pour en revenir au sujet, tu le fais exprès ou t'es vraiment crétin ? Tu te penches stratégiquement pour le montrer, sans en abuser bien sûr car sinon c'est louche. Et joue lui le jeu du grand romantique après qui toutes les filles courent mais qui en veut juste une : elle"  
- R : "J'ai une question Sirius, comment ça se fait que tu saches tant de choses sur le cul de James ? A moins que l'observes toi même."  
- S : "Bon, je te fais une démo Jamesie chéri ?" Dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Rémus "Il faudrait juste trouver une fille qui est résisté à mon charme, mais saches qu'aucune n'aura la place que tu occupes dans mon coeur, Jamesie, c'est toi que j'aime."   
  
Sirius se jeta sur James et le couvrit de baisers, les Gryffondors présents ne prirent même pas la peine de montrer de l'interêt pour ce spectacle. Peter lui en profitait pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la population féminine pour trouver une cible à Sirius, alors que James frappait Sirius et que Rémus tentait de les séparer.  
  
- P : "Dans la salle il n'y a de disonible que Aelydia..."  
- R : "Non prends une autre, tu pourrais lui faire mal." Les joues de Rémus s'empourprerent  
- P : "Et Milena. Sinon trop jeunes pour toi."  
- S : "Tant pis, elle fera l'affaire, le problème c'est qu'elle est aussi une pro et il y a des chances pour qu'elle me repère. Mais c'est un défi tentant malgré tout ! Je vais gagner !"  
- R : "Ca devient une habitude cette phrase !"  
  
Sirus s'approcha d'Aelydia et de Milena, il murmura à Aelydia quelque chose et celle-ci se rapprocha du resta des maraudeurs, croyant qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Pendant ce temps là les trois garçons observaient Sirus s'approcher de sa proie, qui loin de remarquer le manège, n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des oeillades à un garçon proche d'elle. Sirius se plaça devant elle, l'empêhant ainsi de lancer ses regards de biche apeurée.  
  
- M : "Sirius dégages de mon champ de vision ! Il était prêt à craquer !"  
- S : "T'en as pas marre de ces histoires qui ne mènent à rien ?"  
- M : "Non ! Maintenant casses toi !"  
  
Quelques pouffements se firent entendre du reste des maraudeurs, auxquels s'était joint Aelydia après explication de ce qui se passait. Ceux-ci s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre la conversation. Sirius s'assit à côté de Milena et passa son bras derrière Milena sur le canapé.  
  
- S : "Moi j'en ai marre de toutes ces filles qui veulent sortir avec moi."  
- M : "Sirius si tu supposais que ta vie allait m'interesser tu t'es trompé. Si tu veux parler va voir un psy, moi j'ai un charmant jeune homme à envouter pour occuper mon week-end !"  
  
Voyant qu'elle regardait plus son Gryffondor que lui, Sirius passa sa main sur sa joue et lui tourna le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ensuite il s'approcha assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.  
  
- S : "Je sais que tu es comme moi Milena et qu'au fond de toi tu agis comme ça par peur de souffrir."  
  
Il s'appretai à l'embrasser quand elle le retint.  
  
- M : "Sirius, mais comment peux tu savoir..."  
  
Ce fut elle cette fois qui s'approcha et Sirus, étrangement sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort.  
  
- M : "...aussi peu de choses à mon sujet ! Crois moi si je suis comme toi, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et surtout je n'ai aucune envie d'être le nouveau numéro de ta liste, t'as pas assez de filles à tes pieds, faut que tu gaches notre amitié. Tu me déçois vraiment !" Milena avait totalement éloigné ses lèvres de celles de Sirius et elle lui criait dessus à présent.  
- S : "Mais Milena..."  
- M : "Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai pas venu voir avec tes gros sabots. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment autant de filles veulent de toi."  
  
Milena s'éloigna alors et monta dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Sirius éberlué qui venait de son prendre son premier van. Ses amis s'approchèrent pour tenter de le réconforter.  
  
- S : "Je comprends pas ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !"  
- R : "Ca va passer Sirius, t'inquiètes pas."  
- P : "Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Tu va vite oublier. James si tu pouvais arrêter de rire ça serait sympa !"  
- A : "Ca va Sirius ?"  
- S : "Quoi, toi aussi tu as assisté à ce cuisant échec ! Quelle honte ! la première qui résiste à mon charme, je comprends pas !"  
- A : "Peut-être parce que c'est la première à t'apprécier vraiment. Et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être un simple numéro comme elle te l'as fait remarquer. Au fait, quelqu'un pourrait ramasser James, il est en train de se rouler par terre ?"  
  
Sur ce Aelydia monta dans sa chambre rejoindre Milena pour se préparer avant le repas pour leur sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Sirus la dévisagea alors qu'elle quittait la pièce comme si c'était une alien.  
  
- R : "Elle a peut-être pas tort ! Peut-être que sa raison à elle de draguer san arrêt c'est le fait qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui agit comme ça, et qu'elle se dit que la meilleur façon d'attirer son attention, ou de l'oublier qui sait, est de faire la même chose que lui."  
- S : "J'ai pas tout compris, c'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'a dit Aelydia."  
- J : "Cherches tu trouveras ! En attendant cher Lunard je trouve que c'est bien raisonné. Aelydia et toi vous iriez bien ensemble, vous avez le même sens de l'observation"  
  
Rémus sentit malgré lui le rouge commencer à orner ses joues.  
  
- P : "Tu devrais aller t'excuser et réfléchir à ce qu'elle représente pour toi ! Une relation durable serait un défi digne de notre cher Patmol !"  
- S : "Je vais aller m'excuser, mais j'ai jamais dit que j'allais sortir avec elle." Dit Sirius qui par l'insistance de ses amis venait de comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient.  
- R : "C'est déjà ça ! Mais il faut avouer que tes joues rouges ne sont pas très en accord avec ce que tu viens de dire."  
  
Sirus parut alors vexer et quand James proposa d'aller chercher leur affaire pour la sortie avant d'aller manger il acquiesa sans trouver une réplique pour Rémus, tellement son esprit était embrouillé par les commentaires de ses camarades.  
  
Ils montèrent tous et James rejoignit sa chambre en laissant les autres rejoindrent la leur. Après avoir tenté de se recoiffer, il décida de lire en attendant que les autres maraudeurs viennent le chercher. Il alla s'assoir dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs dans un fauteuil placé sous une fenêtre. Le silence ambiant et sa lecture soporifique (un livre sur la divination) le plongèrent dans une léthargie. Soudain des gloussements se firent entendre dans la chambre de Lily empêchant James de plonger encore plus dans un état comateux. Avant que James ait eu le temps de se demander d'où venait le bruit, trois furies débarquèrent dans la pièce. Aelydia, Lily et Milena, car il s'agissait d'elle, allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé sans avoir l'air de remarquer James. Celui-ci éternua pour signaler sa présence et trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- L : "James tu es là ! On t'avais pas vu !" lui dit-elle avec son sourire charmeur qui semblait maintenant fixé sur ses lèvres.  
- J : "Par contre moi je vous avais entendu."  
  
Et au lieu de répondre et de prendre la mouche, comme elle en avait l'habitude, Lily eu un petit rire de pouf. Ce rire ramena James à la réalité et lui rappela leur compétition. Il nota cependant que Milena, malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, avait des yeux emplis d'une certaine tristesse.  
  
- J : "J'attends le reste de la troupe pour aller manger. Vous venez avec nous ?"  
- L : "Ce sera avec plaisir !"  
  
Des coups se faisant entendre à sa porte, James se leva pour aller ouvrir. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à rentrer dans sa chambre il remarqua que ses lacets étaient défaits, il se pencha donc pour les refaire tout en criant à l'intention de ses visiteurs : "Entrez". Alors qu'il se relevait il regarda discrètement les filles, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que celles-ci avait le regard posé sur son postérieur, avec, bien entendu, toute la discrétion féminine possible. James sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs et se demanda comment Sirius pouvait savoir autant de choses sur les filles tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
Les visiteurs se trouvant être les maraudeurs, ils descendirent donc tous ensemble manger. James et Lily prirent la tête du groupe et n'avaient de cesse de flirter ensemble. Quand Lily se frottait à James, celui-ci lui remettait une mèche de cheveux tout en lui caressant son visage et ainsi de suite. Derrière le reste de la troupe commentait et attribuaient les points. Sirus saisit discrètement le bras de Milena et laissa les autres les devancer pour parler tranquillement avec elle.  
  
- S : "Milena je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure."  
- M : "Tu devrais pas, après tout c'est toi qui t'ai prit un van."  
- S : "Tu sais très bien que j'aurais pas du essayer de te draguer, tu es une de mes meilleures amies et j'ai vraiment abusé sur ce coup là. T'es pas un jouet pour moi, je tenais à ce que tu le saches."  
- M : "Tu as raison, nous sommes des amis et c'est important de faire attention à ne pas blesser ses amis." lui dit-elle avec dans la voix ce qui paraissait être une pointe de regret.  
- S : "Ca te dirait qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble pour me faire pardonner." Il ne put empêcher son coeur de battre un peu plus vite en attente de la réponse de Milena.  
- M : " Mais on est toujours ensemble quand on va au Pré-au-Lard !"  
- S : "Je voulais dire rien que tous les deux."  
Milena sentit son coeur s'emballer malgré ses efforts pour l'en empêcher.  
- M : "D'accord alors !"  
- S : "Super ! Je suis vraiment comblé ! Je vais passer l'après-midi avec la plus belle fille de tout le collège !." Ce disant il fit son beau sourire charmeur à Milena.  
  
Milena sentit son coeur continuer à s'énerver et ne put s'empêcher d'attendre l'après-midi avec impatience. Intérieurement elle se traita de crétine pour succomber à ce sourire étudié pour faire tomber les filles, mais elle n'en fit pas moins un sourire magnifique à Sirius.  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Quelques petits mots pour mes gentils reviewers à qui j'avais même pas dit un mot avant et qui j'espère apprécient cette fic (ceux qui m'ont pas laissé de petit mot je vous en supplie cliquer en bas à gauche sinon pas de suite):  
  
lasy de lys : merci, c'est sympa, en plus je t'aime bien parce que t'es la première à m'avoir écrit. Mais si vous vous engeulez tout le temps, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre vous...  
  
fran-fran : ben voilà j'ai mis la suite et merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Aziliz : Voilà la suite chère lectrice assidue et oui je fais ce que je peux pour aller vite car j'ai plein de travail comme tu l'as souligné.  
  
SeveRogue : Ca fait plaisir de recevoir des compliments et j'espère que cette histoire continue à te plaire.  
  
Alinoe : comme tu peux le constater je continue, alors j'espère que la suite te plait.  
  
~Lily~ : Merci t'es sympa de m'encourager et en plus d'y montrer de l'assiduité. Et moi aussi les fics J/L sont mes préférées parce qu'on sait rien sur eux alors on peut inventer plein trucs.  
  
pam phenixia potter : Ca fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste et merci beaucoup.  
  
Mm Bibine : Dans le genre enthousiaste toi aussi tu te débrouilles pas mal, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que je déchaines des passions ( non, non, mes chevilles et ma tête ne sont pas trop enflées). J'attends avec impatience tes fics.  
  
carotte pourrie : Voilà j'espère que tu n'es pas morte, face à une telle autorité je me sens obligée d'obéir. Au fait ton pseudo il me fait trop triper, je l'adore.  
  
Lunarde : Ouf j'ai eu peur, heureusement que j'ai réussi à le finir avant lundi. J'espère que cela te conviens oh maître !  
  
Ccilia : Et bien la voila la suite. merci pour ton petit mot  
  
angi78 : maintenant tu ne l'attends plus puisque la voilà cette suite, merci pour ta gentille review. 


	4. Confidences pour confidences

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : comme vous vous en doutez ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je jures que je les rendrais pas abimés (enfin pas trop)  
  
Je fais ce que je peux pour écrire la suite dans les plus brefs délais, car toujours beaucoup de travail.  
  
Et surtout je fais plein de gros bisous à tous mes reviewers.   
  
Je tiens à signaler que le titre de ce chapitre ne signifit pas du tout qu'il y a un rapport avec la chanson, c'est seulement qu'il convenait bien, enfin à vous d'en juger.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Confidences pour confidences  
  
  
Les maraudeurs et les filles déjeunèrent tous ensemble et partirent au Pré-au-Lard. Lily et James n'avaient toujours de cesse de se draguer et les autres de compter les points, cependant aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à craquer. Arrivés à leur destination ils se séparèent, Rémus et Aelydia partirent tous les deux prétextants quelque course à faire, Peter partit avec d'autres amis, quand à Sirus et Milena ils s'eclipsèrent ensemble laissant James et Lily en pleine séance de drague.  
  
- S : "Bon on y va ! A tout à l'heure !"  
- J : "Comme ça on pourra passer l'après-midi ensemble Lily" lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
- L : "Jamesie, je suis si contente de passer cet après-midi avec toi ! Mais et Narcissa, tu en fais quoi ?"  
- J : "Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que toi ma chère Lily !"  
  
Sirius et Milena s'éloignèrent et les laissèrent s'échanger leurs compliments.  
  
- M : "En fait j'aime bien quand ils s'engeulent et se frappent ! Là je me sens mal à l'aise."  
- S : "Bah ils vont peut-être se rendre compte qu'entre eux il y a surement plus que de l'amitié." Il dit ceci en fixant les yeux de Milena, celle-ci gênée détourna le regard.  
- S : "Au fait je me réexcuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais en aucun cas te gêner."  
- M : "Pas grave !" Cependant son regard ne reflétait pas ses paroles, comme si elle-même regrettait d'avoir empêcher le baiser. " J'ai réussi à apprendre des super scoop, comme que tu avais peur de t'engager dans une relation durable et que tu draguais pour combler ton vide affectif. C'est vrai ?"  
- S : "T'as vu les nuages, il va surement pleuvoir bientôt" Voyant le regard noir de Milena posé sur lui il reprit : "Peut-être qu'une Bièraubeurre me délierai la langue."  
- M : "Espèce de mufle ! Ce devrait être à toi de me l'offrir, mais bon j'ai trop envie de connaître l'hiatoire du mystérieux Sirius Black."  
  
Milena lui désigna un café où ils entrèrent et s'assirent. Milena commanda les boissons au garçon de café auquel elle n'accorda même pas un regard contrairemnt à son habitude, ce que remarqua Sirius.  
  
- M : "Alors il est vrai ce mensonge ?"  
- S : C'est bien parce que c'est toi. En fait mes parents ont divorcé, mais avant ça ils se disputaient souvent et maintenant encore ils cherchent tout le temps à me monter contre l'autre. Depuis j'ai peur de suivre leur trace, pour moi un engagement signifit la fin de l'amour car avant leur mariage mes parents avaient l'air de s'aimer. Et de plus je n'ai aucune envie de faire subir à mes enfants ce que j'ai subit. Enfin, qui voudrait d'un mec volage comme moi pour mari ?"  
- M : "Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais il faut te dire que tu n'es pas comme eux, et que en ayant vu leur exemple et goûté aux conséquences tu as peu de chance de faire pareil. En plus un tas de fille seraient ravies de dompter le plus célèbre séducteur de Poudlard."  
- S : "Et qui ne rêverait pas de dompter la plus grand séductrice de Poudlard."  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard plein de non-dit et sentant tous les deux leurs joues rougir il se mirent à fixer leur verre qu'on venait de leur amener.  
  
- S : "Et toi, pourquoi tu joues avec les hommes ?"  
- M : "C'est un peu gênant."  
- S : "Je te l'ai dit moi ! Allez, s'il te plaît !"  
  
Il fit sa petite tête de chiot à qui personne ne pouvait résister, même Mc Gonagal, ce qui n'est pas peu dire vu la sévérité dont elle faisait preuve.  
  
- M : "En fait j'aimais un garçon qui drague tout ce qui bouge, me rendant compte qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi, j'ai agit comme lui, espérant vainement qu'il se rendrait compte de mon existence. Il s'en ai rendu compte mais pas comme je l'aurais aimé, je suis devenue pour lui une de ses meilleures amies, la bonne copine avec qui il peut faire des paris idiots. J'ai alors continué à séduire les autres pour tenter de l'oublier... On devrait penser à ouvrir à receuil ' mémoires de séducteurs, pourquoi en suis-je arrivé là.'" Ajouta-elle pour cacher sa gêne tout en jouant avec son verre, qui semblait devenu la chose la plus passionante eu monde, alors que Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
- S : "Et ça a marché, tu l'as oublié ?"  
- M : "A vrai dire... non. Et à chaque fois que je le vois avec une nouvelle fille, j'imagine que ça pourrait être moi et mon coeur se brise un peu plus."  
- S : "Milena, je ne pouvais pas deviner. J'aurais pas du te forcer à en parler ! Et il est à Poudlard ce garçon ignoble ?"  
- M : "Je pensais avoir été assez claire, t'es vraiment bouché quand tu le veux. Sirius le garçon en question, c'est toi !"  
  
Elle observa alors Sirius se figer, comme si elle lui avait lancé un 'stupefix', et il ne semblait réagir.  
  
- M : "Désolée d'avoir gachée ton après-midi avec ça, mais il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour."  
  
Milena quitta la table et partit dehors sous la pluie sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Sirius semblant se réveiller jeta de l'argent sur la table pour payer les consommations puis couru pour retrouver Milena. Il la rattrapa, puis en lui saisisant le bras il la tourna vers lui, son visage était caché par ses cheveux maintenant perlés de pluie. Sirius lui écarta les mèches du visage, se saisit de son menton et lui souleva délicatement la tête pour croiser son regard. Quand il réussit à capter son attention il prit conscience que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop fort, et qu'il n'y avait pas que la pluie à ruisseler sur son visage.  
  
- S : "Milena... " Il tenta vainement d'essuyer se larmes avec ses pouces. "Tu sais que dès que tu as commencé à parler de ce séducteur j'ai sentit mon coeur s'accélérer, au fond de moi je me disais qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit moi" Milena releva les yeux pour le regarder, et Sirus put y lire de l'incompréhension. " Alors quand tu m'as dit clairement que c'était moi, j'ai eu une sorte d'arrêt cardiaque. Déjà que le fait d'avoir failli t'embrasser, de sentir ton souffle sur mes lèvres m'avait mit dans tous mes états, alors une déclaration d'amour...."  
  
Milena avanca sa main vers Sirius, elle lui caressa sa joue puis laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur ses lèvres et y dessiner les contours. Elle se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius. Puis elle mit vite fin à ce chaste baiser et éloigna son visage, comme si elle avait peur de d'aoir commis une erreur. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius, elle put y lire de la tendresse et l'amour, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Sirus à son tour s'avanca, se baissa et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Milena et juste avant de les unir lui murmura dans un souffle "Je t'aime". Milena dont les craintes avaient maintenant totalement disparue passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, alors qu'elle sentait les bras de celui-ci se glisser autour de ses hanches. Le baiser se fit plus passioné et dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que Sirus manquant d'oxygène relache la douce pression.  
  
- S : "Alors ça, c'est la meilleur technique que j'ai jamais vu pour pas payer les consommations."  
  
Cette remarque lui valut de se faire chatouiller. Pour se faire pardonner il entreprit de visiter la gorge de Milena. Ils étaient maintenant complétement trempés mais dans un tel état d'euphorie qui leur fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer James et Lily. Ceux-ci les regardaient d'un drôle d'air et avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- M : "Quoi ? Je voulais juste vérifier la rumeur qu'il embrassait divinement bien !"  
- S : "Et alors?"  
- M : "Je suis un peu décue, je m'attendais à mieux. Mais c'est pas grave je te donnerais des cours."  
- S : "Saleté."  
  
Sirus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Milena et la serra contre lui, puis il observa ses amis toujours muets.  
  
- S : "Alors c'est quoi ce silence ! James et Lily ne sachant pas quoi dire j'avais jamais vu ça !"  
- L : "Attends tu prétends pouvoir me faire taire ! T'es vraiment très vaniteux !"  
- J : "Lily, tu es si belle quand tu t'énerves !"  
- M : "A ce que je vois vous en êtes toujours au même point."  
- J & L : "De quoi tu parles ?"  
- S : "On devrait se dépêcher, les autres vont nous attendre."  
- M : "En plus faut que je me changes, je suis trempée."  
- S : "Si tu veux je peux te réchauffer pour remédier à ça !"  
  
Sirius s'avança et prit Milena dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
- J : "Je croyais qu'on était pressé les tourteraux."  
- M : "Tu as raison allons-y !"  
  
Ils rejoignirent Aelydia, Rémus et Peter qui les attendaient, et ensemble ils marchèrent vers Poudlard. Rémus, Aelydia et Peter, abordaient une grande discussion sur le sujet du prochain devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Miss Vercion, le chef de la maison des Serpentard qui détestait les Gryffondors comme personne et était capable de tous les coups bas pour leur enlever des points. Sirius et Milena, se tenant par la main rayonnaient, tandis que James, qui avait proposé de partager son parapluie avec Lily, avait prit le bras de Lily. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, et se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger, car leurs émotions de l'après-midi leurs avaient largement creusé l'appétit.  
  
  
  
****~~****  
  
Bon je sais c'est très gnan-gnan mais j'avais prévenue, c'est mis dans le genre romance. Bon voilà ce chapitre est terminé, mais dans le prochain je recentrerais cette histoire vers le couple James/Lily, alors vous avez interêt à lire la suite (et me laisser une petite review s'il vous plaît ce serait vraiment très très gentil et ça prendrait vraiment très très peu de temps).  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelques petits mots pour mes gentils reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore vraiment très très beaucoup :  
  
dumbledore : Merci c'est très gentil, pour te remercier voici la suite !  
  
lasy de lys : Bon alors pour ce qui est de Milena et Sirius tu as obtenue ta réponse, James et Lily comme ils vont avoir Harry faut bien qu'il aille ensemble. Pour le reste tu sauras plus tard comme ça t'es bien obligée de lire la suite. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! (rire sadique). Mais c'est très sympa de montrer autant d'interêt à cette modeste fanfic.  
  
fran_fran : Merci beaucoup et la suite la voila.  
  
mikael is good : Quand c'est demandé si gentillement je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'écrire la suite.  
  
Lunarde : Problème d'ordi, fait volontaire pour m'effrayer, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu très peur donc j'ai écris la suite pour vous contenter cher maître !  
  
Pomfresh : Merci, merci, mais la suite te réservera peut-être des surprises.  
  
aziliz : Merci chère fidèle lectrice et je vois que tu as eu un plantage de PC mais c'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir plein de reviews.  
  
Ga-L : Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te convient et merci pour ta review  
  
lily : Tant d'enthousiaste pour moi simple auteur inconnue c'est beaucoup trop (mais ça fait comme même très plaisir)  
  
Mm Bibine : Merci beaucoup bichette ! Si ça peut te rassurer t'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes d'ordi, je t'apportes la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Et moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous !  
  
~Lily~ : T'es trop gentille, si tu continue je vais finir par y croire. Ce chapitre est beaucoup centré sur Sirius et Milena alors heureusement que t'aime bien Sirius, mais dans les autres je reviendrais sur le couple vedette promis. J'espère que ça te plait et que tu continueras à suivre cette histoire.  
  
Ayla : Vraiment merci de ton enthousiasme et de tes compliments, mais faut pas trop exagéré sinon mes chevilles vont enfler.  
  
Ccilia : Encore merci et j'espère te faire plaisir avec cette suite. 


	5. Jeu, set et match ?

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : ça me galère ce disclamer, en plus tout le monde le sait qu'ils sont pas à moi ces personnages, encore qu'Aelydia m'appartient, et le texte aussi, donc pas touche !  
  
Comme il y a eu un épisode maudit dans le doujon de Naheulbeuk, ce chapitre est le chapitre maudit "D'amour et d'amitié". En effet j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, d'ailleurs je n'aime toujours pas cette version finale, mais bon fallait bien que je le finisse donc le voici, j'ai eu beau changer, supprimer, introduire de nouveaux éléments, danser la nuit à la pleine lune avec un gnome des forêts du nord unijambiste au milieu de douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon (comprenne qui pourra), rien n'y fit, l'inspiration m'avait abandonné cette fois. S'il vous plait si vous avez une idée pour améliorer ce chapitre elle est la bienvenue, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un mail. Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs qui même si ils ne me laisse pas de reviews je les aime comme même. Mais promis je me rattraperait !  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des non-fans de Peter qui si ils le pouvaient le ferait disparaitre des maraudeurs, mais ses actes ont eu une telle répercussion qu'il me semble important de développer un peu le personnage.  
  
Et surtout je fais plein de gros bisous à tous mes reviewers.   
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Jeu, set et ... match ?  
  
Arrivé à la table, Lily s'assit en face de James et n'arrêta pas de lui lancer des regards charmeurs, que lui renvoyait James. Leurs amis étaient tous mort de rire devant ce comportement, sauf Sirius et Milena, qui semblaient dans une sphère où rien ne pouvait les atteindre, où ils étaient les seuls protagonistes. A la fin du repas, Narcissa arriva, s'assit à côté de James et l'embrassa. Lily ne semblait nullement gênée par la présence de Narcissa et continuait à faire des oeillades à James, et lui envoyait des compliments.  
  
- Narcissa : "Lily, pourquoi tu lances des regards amoureux à James ?"  
- J : "T'inquiètes pas ma chérie, elle se sent pas bien aujourd'hui, et elle fait ça à tout le monde."  
- N : "Il n'empêche que là elle ne le fait qu'a toi, je vais finir par m'énerver."  
- J : "Lily, arrête s'il te plait. C'est plus l'heure de jouer, tu peux faire une pause 5 min."  
- L : "Mais de quoi tu parles Jamesie, ta harpie te poses un problème ?"  
  
James et Narcissa ignorèrent la remarque de Lily, mais de la part de Narcissa ce devait être parce que pour elle une harpie devait être un objet qui dérangeait réellement James. Cependant Lily sembla se calmer, mais ce n'était qu'une facade. Alors que James, content que Lily est eu le tact de se calmer, commencait à se détendre, il sentit un pied se frotter au sien. Il regarda Narcissa, vu que celle-ci continuait à déblatérer sur le fait que les couleurs de Poufsoufle n'allait pas bien à son teint et qu'elle semblait prendre ça très à coeur, James en déduisit que ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait du pied. Il jeta un regard à Lily, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. Il sentit alors le pied commencer à se promener le long de sa jambe. James sentit le rouge monter a ses joues, puis chercha à bouger ses jambes pour que Lily cesse. Seulement celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à se calmer. James chercha à se dégager plus fermement et du coup se cogna à la table, faisant trembler tous les plats disposés dessus et s'attirant tous les regards.  
  
- N : "James, ça va ?"  
- J : "T'inquiètes pas, ça va très bien."  
- N : "Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?"  
- L : "C'est vrai ça Jamesie, pourqoi tu t'es cogné ?" A ce moment Lily arborait un air totalement innocent.  
- J : "Ecoute Machiavel, je prendrai cette action comme un compliment, et je te retournerais ce compliment. Mais je ne te savais pas aussi dépravée, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Maintenant, viens Narcissa, on va aller se promener vu que je t'ai pas vue cet après-midi."  
  
James et Narcissa quittèrent la table, alors que Lily se mit à rougir. Leurs amis ayant compris ce qui c'était passé était encore plus mort de rire, quand à Narcissa, elle n'avait semblée rien saisir au sens de la phrase de James, à part le fait qu'ils allaient se balader.  
  
****~~****  
  
La semaine se passa sans autre incident majeur même si James et Lily n'arrêtait pas de flirter, bien que James n'ai pas rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Lily. Le dernier cours de la semaine se trouva être le cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, ce n'est pas d'un pas très léger qu'ils s'y rendirent. Peter encore plus que les autres, car normalement il avait Lily à côté de lui pour rattraper ses fautes, or depuis le début de la semaine elle était à côté de James. Et au précédent cours de Défense contre les forces du mal il s'était retrouvé à côté d'un Serpentard, et du coup il avait enlevé 40 points au Gryffondor.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle, comme prévu par Peter, Lily se mit à côté de James, Sirius avec Milena, et Rémus à côté de Patrick ( Aelydia est en sixième année pour ceux qu'il l'avait oublié). Peter dépité alla se poser sur une table vide et attendit avec appréhension l'arrivée des Serpentards. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, il fit une rapide prière pour que ce ne soit ni Rogue, ni Malefoy à côté de lui. Un bruit de chaise proche de lui se fit entendre, Peter tourna la tête en s'attendant à voir le diable. Et il se trouva face à face avec le diable, mais pas la vision habituellement connue, il s'agissait de Viola.  
  
Viola était belle, diaboliquement belle, elle avait les cheveux noir très long, une peau blanche comme le marbre, et loin de paraître maladive, une impression de calme, de sérénité se dégageait d'elle. Ses yeux noirs semblaient refléter la douceur, mais si la moindre chose l'irritait, il devenait assassins. Sa voix aux inflexions charmeuse, était une arme, elle savait pertinement comment la manier pour charmer. Elle avait un pouvoir extraordinaire, et en un milième de seconde elle pouvait se transformer en démon, et ce n'était plus de la sérénité qu'elle dégageait, mais une aura maléfique. Elle était le diable incarné. Elle était comme une pomme d'adam pour les hommes, tous n'avaient qu'une envie, la faire sienne, mais il savaient que dès qu'ils la toucheraient ils seraient perdus. Des rumeurs circulaient à propos d'un ex qu'elle aurait tué car il l'avait jeté, mais si c'était elle qui les jetaient, les pauvres garçons devenaient encore plus obsédés par elle, et en perdaient la raison. Peter, lui aussi était attiré par elle, mais se retenait de ne pas l'approcher, la chose qui le rassurait était qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, comme ça il était certain de ne pas succomber.  
  
- P : "Viola... Pourquoi tu t'es assise là ?"  
- V : "Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves avec Malefoy ou Rogue, mais je peux partir si tu veux."  
- P : "Non, non, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là." Intérieurement Peter essayait de résister à son pouvoir de séduction, il ne fallait pas qu'il prête attention à ses yeux, sa voix, sa beauté... Si les autres maraudeurs y arrivaient (et Viola avait essayé mais jamais réussi) il y arriverait aussi.  
- Miss Vercion : "Mr Pettigrow je vous prierais d'arrêter d'ennuyer ma fille."  
  
Encore une raison de plus pour ne pas succomber à Viola, avoir un dragon pour belle-mère ça en dégouterait plus d'un surtout quand le dragon en question est prof de Défene contre les forces du mal. En plus on ne savait même pas qui était le père de Viola, vu que sa mère ne s'était jamais mariée. Des rumeurs disaient que c'était Celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom qui était son père, mais c'était surement faux, seulement c'était la solution la plus simple pour expliquer sa puissance.  
  
Le cours sembla durer une éternité pour Peter, Viola était on ne peut plus charmante avec lui, et Peter en vint à regretter de ne pas être à côté de Rogue. Derrière lui il entendait Lily et James flirter et Patrick et Rémus ne pas arrêter de se moquer d'eux. Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit, il se sentit abandonné par ses amis, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il devenait, de sa souffrance et l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas succomber. Alors que Peter ressassait ces pensées, un sourire machiavélique se posa sur les lèvres de Viola, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Peter.  
  
Le cours se termina enfin, et Peter se glissa rapidement hors de la salle pour ne plus être confronté à Viola, il se fit rattraper par Lily.  
  
- L : "Ca va Peter ?"  
- P : "Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !"  
- L : "Peter, voyons, tu sais que tu es mon ami, seulement là je ne pouvait rien, Viola étant la fille de miss Vercion elle est sous haute surveillance. Si j'avait tenté de te parler, j'aurais été prise et je ne sais combien de points nous aurions perdus sans que j'ai réussi à te parler."  
- P : "Désolé Lily, j'étais sur les nerfs. Cette heure m'a parue une éternité et je me suis senti abandonné."  
- L : "Tu sais que ce ne seras jamais le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"  
- P : "Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour moi."  
- L : "Allez on va rejoindre les autres maintenant !"  
  
Et ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe visiblement heureux d'en avoir finit avec cette semaine de cours.  
  
****~~****  
  
Samedi matin alors que Lily s'éveillait, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à James et Narcissa en train de nager dans l'immense baignoire, qui ressemblait plus à une piscine.  
  
- L : "James, tu sais que c'est interdit de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ?"  
- J : "D'abord rien ne te prouves que j'ai passé la nuit avec Narcissa, et puis ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie qui te fait dire ça ?"  
- L : "Je penses simplement que tu peux trouver autre chose qu'une harpie, il y a le niveau largement supérieur à ta portée."  
Lui répondit-elle la voix et les yeux chargés de sous-entendus.  
  
James se mit alors à détailler Lily, elle portait une petite nuisette verte en soie, elle était assez courte et James pouvait à sa guise admirer se jambes. Seulement le départ de Lily l'empêcha d'en profiter plus.  
  
- N : "Pourquoi est-ce que Lily ne m'aime pas ?"  
- J : "Mais si elle t'aime bien."  
- N : "Je sais bien que je n'ai pas sa culture, mais faut pas non plus me prendre pour une demeurée. Elle n'arrête pas de me rabaisser, je ne dit rien pour ne pas faire de problème, puis c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas forcément tout. A mon avis, elle est jalouse, c'est tout. tu devrais t'en méfier !"  
  
James étonné dévisagea sa petite amie, il pensait réellement qu'elle ne comprenait rien, et le fait qu'il l'ai sous-estimé prouvait bien qu'il ne ressentait pas grand chose pour elle. Il la regarda, en effet elle était belle, ses long cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris-bleus pétillants de vie et sa peau laiteuse. Et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait jusqu'ici elle n'était pas si bête, elle était très gentille, et faisait toujours attention à ce que James désirait. Il se rendit soudainement compte que lui au contraire n'allait jamais vers elle, c'était toujours Narcissa qui venait le chercher, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Et même s'il l'aimait ce n'était pas la manière dont elle le méritait. Il ne ressentait pas pour elle cette passion commune à tous les amoureux, quand il la voyait son coeur ne se sentait pas soulagé, contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait avec Lily. Mais pourquoi Lily venait t'elle troubler ces pensées à cet instant précis, et pourquoi Narcissa pensait-elle que Lily était jalouse. Il réalisa qu'il valait mieux pour Narcissa et pour lui s'arrêter ici.  
  
- J : "Narcissa, je penses qu'on devrait arrêter de, enfin tu vois..."  
- N : "J'étais sûre que tu me lâcherais un jour ou l'autre, tu mérites ta réputation James."  
- J : "Non, c'est pas ça, je penses que tu mérites mieux que moi !"  
- N : "C'est trop facile de dire ça !"  
- J : "Non, attends ! Je penses que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le mérites."  
- N : "Ca, c'est certain ! Puisque c'est comme ça je me casses, et crois bien que tu le regretteras"  
  
James essaya de la retenir puis lui revint à l'esprit ce que Lily lui avaitdit, qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire, que les poufs étaient attirées par son fric et sa gloire.  
  
- J : "Narcissa, pourquoi tu es sorties avec moi ?"  
- N : "C'est pour savoir quoi faire avec la prochaine fille ?"  
- J : "S'il te plait !"  
- N : "Es-ce que tu connais une seule fille qui refuserait de sortir avec le grand James Potter, l'image de la réussite. Seulement je m'y étais attaché moi à cette image !"  
- J : "Je suis désolé !"  
  
James fit un geste pour la consoler et celle-ci se détourna de lui et sortit de la piscine. James ne songea même pas à la rattraper, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. En effet il venait de saisir que Lily était loin d'avoir faux, et lui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait la laisser gagner, il y avait sa fierté en jeux, et puis il devait se venger de la fois où elle lui avait fait du pied. Et encore une fois loin de se préoccuper de Narcissa, son esprit était tourné vers Lily.  
  
****~~****  
  
Deux semaines passèrent encore, James maintenant célibataire flirtait encore plus ouvertement avec Lily, et celle-ci ne semblait pas contre. Et maintenant cela se faisait même ressentir aux entrainements de Quidditch. En effet James, l'attrapeur et capitaine, et Lily, une poursuiveuse, se volait tout le temps autour. Sirius, un batteur, essayait vainement de les en empêcher mais sans résultat, et le reste de l'équipe craignait pour les matchs à venir. Mais heureusement pour eux, les Gryffondors ne faisait pas le premier match de la saison.  
  
Un soir après un entrainement James se rendit dans la salle de bain ayant entendu que Lily avait finit. ALors qu'il était dans la salle commune aux préfets en chefs il entendit des voix dans la chambre de Lily, mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas une voix de fille qui répondait à Lily. James s'approcha de la porte pour savoir qui était ce garçon qui rendait visite tard le soir à Lily. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaitre le son de la voix de David.  
  
- L : "David je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir, c'est finit." Parce qu'en plus il venait souvent, James lutta contre l'envie d'ouvrir la porte et écouta la suite.  
- D : "Lily pour la énième fois, je suis désolé d'avoir embrassé cette fille. Je te supplis de me donner une deuxième chance."  
- L : "Qui me dit que tu vas pas recommencer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné."  
- D : "Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était à cause de ton refus que j'avais fait ça ! Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas."  
- L : "Parce que refuser de coucher dans un cachot sombre qui pue c'est la preuve que l'on n'aime pas quelqu'un ?"  
- D : "Lily..."  
  
James décidant quil en avait entendu assez partit en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche comme prévu. Alors qu'il avait fini de se laver et qu'il s'essuyait il entendit Lily pousser un cri de détresse. James s'affola et noua rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille avant de débouler dans la chambre de Lily. Il y trouva Lily étendue sur son lit les yeux pleins de larmes, alors que David lui maintenait les poignets et était placé juste au-dessus d'elle. James devint blême, puis se reprit, cet abruti allais payer pour avoir fait pleurer Lily et tenter de la violenter.  
  
- J : "David si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement j'appele Dumbledore, et crois moi t'es bon pour être renvoyé."  
- D : "Lily, je suis désolé Lily, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je voulais pas." David en effet paraissait totalement déboussolé.  
- L : "Ecoutes je ne dirais rien si tu me promets de ne plus jamais me harceler, ou de tenter de me violer." Lily malgré ses paroles, qui se voulaient sûre d'elle, tremblait et avait les yeux brillants.  
- D : "C'est seulement que tu me rends fou !"  
- J : "David si tu lui retouche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux je te promets que je te tue."  
- D : "Ecoute Potter c'est vrai que t'es arrivé au bon moment et que tu mas empêché de faire une grosse bêtise, mais ce qui se passe entre Lily et moi ne te concerne pas."  
- J : "Comment Lily tu ne lui as pas dit ?"  
  
Lily étonné et toujours sous le choc de l'incident n'arriva qu'a lui lancer un regard plein d'incompréhension. Et avant qu'elle n'ai réussi à formuler sa question, James avait reprit la parole et passa un bras autour de ses hanches.  
  
- J : "Ce qui se passe entre vous me concerne, étant donné que Lily t'as remplacé et par moi."  
  
David resta muet quelques instants, il ne s'attendait totalement pas a cette réponse. Mais il n'était pas le seule dans ce cas, en effet, Lily abasourdi ne pouvait que regarder James en le fixant avec surprise.  
  
- D : "C'est vrai ça Lily ?"  
- L : "David..."  
- J : "Bien sur que c'est vrai, mais crois bien que si tu t'amuses à colporter cette nouvelle, c'est aux maraudeurs que tu devras rendre des comptes."  
  
Le regard de David se glaça d'effroi car même si les maraudeurs étaient appréciés et amusaient beaucoup de gens, chacun craignait d'en être la victime.  
  
Pendant ce temps là James en profitait pour démontrer à David qu'il sortait bien avec Lily, il lui caressait les cheveux, les embrassaient, puis il la serra contre lui. Lily, quand à elle incapable de réagir, se retrouva dans les bras de James, celui-ci avait à présent la tête posé sur son épaule et déposait de légers baisers dans son cou. Lily priait pour que David s'en aille, car elle sentait son corps frissoner sous les doigts et les lèvres de James. Si elle voulait rester là et que cet instant dure, mais son esprit lui criait de fuir, seulement toute fuite était impossible car les bras de James autour de ses hanches l'empêchait d'échapper à l'étreinte. Comme James était seulement vêtu d'une serviette, Lily sentait sa peau si proche, elle avait une douce odeur de vanille. Son torse était bronzé et musclé grâce aux entrainements intensifs de Quidditch qu'il s'imposait. Lily bien que se controlant avait du mal à résister à l'envie de goûter à cette peau parfumée.  
  
David se sentant de trop se retira sans ajouter un mot et toujours sous le choc. James s'éloigna alors de Lily, celle-ci sentit de la joie car elle n'avait plus à résister à la tentation, mais son coeur se brisa car elle n'avait qu'une envie succomber. Comme pour évacuer cette accumulation de sentiments, elle se mit à crier sur James.  
  
- L : "Mais t'es malade !"  
- J : "Désolé j'y suis peut-être aller fort, mais il allait te violer, je ne voulait pas qu'il recommence."  
- L : "Il ne m'aurait pas violé, il ne serait pas aller au bout, regarde comment il était désolé. Et de toute manière, t'était pas obligé de me tripoter comme ça, si t'es en manque d'affection, trouve toi une copine !"  
- J : "Comme t'y mettais pas du tien, j'ai été obligé de donner le change ! Et puis t'avais qu'a m'arrêter !"  
- L : "J'étais sous le coup du choc, et toi tu en as profité !"  
- J : "Et puis après tout qu'est-ce que ça fait, comme ça t'es sûre que David te feras plus chier !"  
- L : "Et qui te dit que je ne l'aimais pas, peut-être que je l'aimais encore et que tu as tout gaché, abruti !"  
- J : "Ce raté tu l'aime encore ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais te faire violer puisque ça à l'air de te plaire !"  
- L : "T'es vraiment crétin !"  
- J : "Allumeuse !"  
- L : "Frustré !"  
- J : "Salope !"  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard noir et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- J : "Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver !"  
- L : "Ecoutes je suis désolée, si je suis énervé, c'est parce que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de ce qui s'est passé."  
- J : "T'inquiètes pas c'est normal. Je m'excuse de te chercher, et je sais que j'ai abusé."  
- L : "Juste une chose, tu n'en parles à personne."  
- J : "Mais il faudrait comme même prévenir Dumbledore, il peut être dangereux !"  
- L : "C'est pas dans sa nature, alors promis ?"  
- J : "D'accord !"  
- L : "Et j'oubliais merci, malgré ce que j'ai dit, j'ai eu très peur."  
  
Comme James restait debout au milieu de sa chambre avec un grand sourire compatissant, Lily crut bon de rajouter :  
  
- L : "Maintenant dehors car je dois dormir."  
- J : "T'es sûre que ça va aller ?"  
- L : "J'ai survécu à plus que ça !"  
- J : "Alors bonne nuit et si il y a un problème tu viens me chercher."  
- L : "Merci et bonne nuit toi aussi !"  
  
Alors que James sortait Lily rajouta :  
  
- L : "Au fait Potter la prochaine fois que tu joues à Superman, habille toi plus. Imagine que cette serviette soit tombé, t'aurais eu l'air malin."  
  
James prit soudain conscience de sa quasi-nudité et prit la teinte d'un écrevisse. Il s'enfuit alors rapidement de la chambre pour s'habiller plus décemment.  
  
Après sa sortie, Lily quitta rapidement son sourire malicieux pour fondre en larme, les événements l'avait trop bousculée et même si elle avait fait semblant de se montrer sûre d'elle, depuis l'incident elle n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer pour exhorter cette souffrance et cette expérience si douleureuse. Alors que son oreiller était recouvert de ses larmes, le son de sa porte se fit entendre, Lily était tellement éffondrée qu'elle ne sembla même pas percevoir le son. Des bras vinrent alors l'entourer, et sans réfléchir elle se blottit dans ceux-ci. Petit à petit les larmes se tarirent et Lily sombra dans un profond sommeil alors qu'une entêtante odeur de vanille lui chatouillait les narines. Quand Lily se fut endormie, James la recouvrit d'une couverture tout en murmurant quelques mots :  
  
- J : "Pauvre Lily a vouloir être toujours si forte, tu vas finir par sombrer. Si au moins tu pouvais avouer de temps en temps que tu ne contrôle pas tout tu irais mieux. Et crois moi ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on t'aimerait moins, tu ne peux toujours être forte."  
  
Après ces paroles James déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily , prit bien soin d'éteindre toutes les bougies puis quitta la chambre. Quand la porte fit refermer, deux yeux s'ouvrirent encore embués de larmes et une petite voix murmura :  
  
- L : "Et si je n'étais pas si forte, qui s'occuperait de toi James ?"  
  
Après cela plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, que ce soit dans cette pièce ou une autre pas si loin. Le sommeil semblait avoir repris ses droits naturels, et Morphée veilla sur ces deux âmes meurtries qui pourtant aspiraient au même bonheur.  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Quelques petits mots pour mes gentils reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore encore très très beaucoup :  
  
mikael is good, Ga-L, Fleur Delacour, Ccilia, Amy, SANDRINE et Daed : Merci, merci ! N'en jetez plus la coupe est pleine. Tout cela me va droit au coeur et pour vous récompenser d'avoir prit la peine de peiner sur votre clavier voici la suite !!!!!!  
  
Alexia : Merci chère alexia, de plus ça me fait plaisir que je puisse te distraire dans ton pays si loin du mien (et oui moi je suis en France).  
  
lasy de lys : Moi qui était si fière de mon petit rire sadique, ça me chagrine, mais le fait que tu compte lire la suite me remonte comme même le moral. Pour le couple qui t'intrigue tant tu devras encore un peu patienter. Moi ainsi que ma modeste fanfic te saluons et te souhaitont un prompt rétablissement (bien qu'à mon avis ça doit mieux aller maintenant).  
  
deborah : Tu vas me faire rougir, mais je suis si heureuse que tu apprécie les fics sur les maraudeurs grace à moi car communiquer ma passion c'est mon but. Profite que tu les aime bien pour te lancer dans la lecture d'autres fics sur les maraudeurs, il y en a plusieurs qui valent la peine. Mais tu est si gentille que cette suite que tu voulais tant la voici !  
  
Aziliz : Ma chère lectrice je peux comprendre le rôle prépondérant de "seul au monde" et je te pardonne, je sais que ma grande magnanimité me perdra (mais arrêtez ! Mes chevilles vont très bien, faut le dire combien de fois, bon c'est vrai que la tête commence à enfler, mais bon...). Et je suis tout à fait d'accord quand eu cinquième tome, quand il sort je me jette dessus ! Sinon je comprend que tu sois lèche cul, mon talent est si grand (D'accord j'arrête, mais j'ai même pas le droit de dire que mon histoire elle est bien ? Non pas tapez ! Merde ça fait mal le clavier d'ordi !)  
  
Ayla : Alors il te va là, il est assez long ? Bon par contre, je suis désolée, je l'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais comme tu semblais préssée j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Proùmis je me rattraperait la prochaine fois !  
  
~Lily~ : Désolée j'ai mit Peter, mais tu me pardonnes dit ? Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai mit un peu de Lily/James, même beaucoup. Alors si tu trouvais que je m'améliorait je suis désolée mais là ce n'est pas le cas, mais comme je l'ai dit je me rattraperait alors patiente. Merci encore pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, de plus avec de si gentilles paroles, ma suite j'ai pas le choix, faut que je la mette ! Gros bisous. 


	6. Sentiments à demi exprimés

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : celui qui n'a pas encore compris que les personnages de JK Rowlings ne m'appartenaient pas, et bah maintenant il est prévenu.  
  
Bon alors ici c'est le bal ! Alors quand James et Lily dansent ma description n'est pas géniale mais imaginez que ça ressemble un epu à la scène de danse entre Antonio Banderas et Catherine Zeta-Jones dans "le masque de Zorro" (dsl pour ceux qu'ils l'ont pas vu). Et quand à la chanson que vous trouverez plus bas, c'est "d'amour et d'amitié" de Céline Dion (en fait c'est précisé), c'est une de ses première chanson elle est pas forcément géniale mais les paroles correspondaient parfaitement à ce que je voulais, et d'ailleurs le titre de ma fic vient de là (et oui je savais pas quoi mettre alors...  
  
Résumé : Dans ce chapitre on se rend compte que Lily aime James plus qu'un ami, mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est réciproque. De plus il y a des explications sur l'histoire entre les deux là.  
  
Je fais tout plein de gros bisous à tous mes reviewers, j'avoue que j'avais la flemme d'écrire ce chapitre et c'est grace à vous que le voilà !  
  
Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Sentiments à demi exprimés  
  
Les rayons de soleil commencaient à traverser les vitraux, les lourdes tentures de velours n'ayant été placée comme à leur habitude. La pièce se réchauffait et au milieu du lit deux grands yeux vert s'ouvrirent. Un baillement se fit entendre et la jeune personne s'étira, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en effet il était rare d'avoir du soleil ce temps ci. Mais des pensées semblèrent la rattraper, et le sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Aurait-elle le courage d'affronter cette journée, elle en doutait beaucoup. Elle se résigna cependant à quitter son lit, elle devait faire honneur à son poste et assumer ses responsabilités de préfete en chef en faisant fi de ses problèmes personnels. Elle s'approcha de sa glace, la fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses membres, ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir pleurés. Elle se détailla et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller prendre une douche, elle revint vers son miroir. Et malheureusement ce qu'elle croyait une hallucination s'avéra vrai, elle avait deux gigantesques oreilles de lapin verte, et sa peau était bleu pervenche.  
  
- L : "JAMES !!!"  
  
Des pas lourds de colère se firent entendre, des portes claquèrent et des cris se fusèrent.  
  
- L : "JAMES ! Enlève moi ça tout de suite !"  
- J : "Bonjour Lily, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! Oh mais que tu es charmante ainsi !"  
- L : "Si tu ne m'ôtes pas ça tout de suite je te tues et je ne plaisante pas crois moi !"  
  
Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs, et n'importe quelle personne normale aurait obéit à sa demande de peur de subir ses foudres. Seulement James lui ne semblait nullement troublé et affichait un grand sourire de contentement.  
  
- J : "Mais moi je t'aime bien comme ça ma petite fleur !"  
- L : "Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurais laissé ta chance, maintenant tu n'auras qu'a t'en prendre à toi même quand à ces magnifiques oreilles d'âne !"  
  
Et avant que James n'ai eu le temps de répliquer Lily leva sa baguette, récita une formule et des éclairs se formèrent au niveau des oreilles de James pour laisser place à des oreilles d'âne. James, avec toujours le même sourire satisfait, se saisit de sa baguette et Lily se retrouva avec des ailes de dragon. Des éclairs jaillirent ainsi dans la chambre pendant un bon moment, ponctué par des insultes. Et c'est à ces bruits que se réveillèrent tous les Gryffondors.  
  
****~~****  
  
Au petit déjeuner, Lily et James brillèrent par leur absence, car ils étaient à l'infirmerie pour réparer leurs sorts de ce matin. Le reste de la troupe engagea vite la conversation sur les deux absents.  
  
- S : "On a beau dire, je suis content de les avoir retrouvé."  
- R : "Ca c'est sûr, je trouvais que leur plan drague devenait vraiment malsain."  
- A : "A parce que pour vous, ce bordel matinal est tout à fait normal."  
- P : "Bah oui."  
- A : "J'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point entre eux, ils passent d'un extrême à l'autre !"  
- R : "Disons qu'ils ont une histoire chargé entre eux."  
- A : "Que tu vas te faire le plaisir de me raconter bien entendu."  
- R : "Comme si j'avais le choix !"  
- A : "J'attends !"  
- M : "Désolée de te couper, mais vous pensez pas que pour qu'ils se disputent c'est qu'ils ont fait une grosse bêtise, style... coucher ensemble."  
- P : "Milena, tout le monde ne te ressemble pas. Alors laisse ton imagination déboradante de côté !"  
- S : "Dit on n'insulte pas ma copine, sinon... En plus si elle l'était elle a changée, hein ma puce ?"  
- M : "Oui mon amour !"  
- P : "Mon dieu que c'est insuportable ! Qui vote pour qu'il redevienne normaux ?"  
- R : "Moi !"  
- A : "Moi aussi !"  
- M & S : "Hé ! Bande de faux amis !"  
- P : "Comme la majorité est contre vous il me semble que vous allez devoir nous quitter ! Mais quand vos pulsions seront satisfaites vous aurez le droit de revenir."  
- A : "Je suis pour !"  
- R : "De même !"  
  
Sirius et Milena prirent un air faussement choqué mais quittèrent pourtant la table tout en se lançant des regards langoureux.  
  
- R : "Ca a pas l'air de les déranger qu'on les ait virés !"  
- A : "Ils ont beau être mignon, il y des fois où ils m'exaspèrent au plus haut point !"  
- P : "Ca c'est sûr !"  
- A : "J'attends encore l'histoire de James et Lily !"  
- P : "Oui maître, nous sommes à votre service ! En fait pour eux ces disputes c'est leur maière de se dire 'je t'aime'."  
- A : "Mouais..."  
- R : "En fait les parents de James ont été tué durant sa troisième année et il en a beaucoup souffert. On a tout fait pour lui remonter le moral mais c'était peine perdue, et il se renfermait sur lui-même chaque jour un peu plus. Et un jour il a vraiment pêté les plombs, il a attendu que l'on soit tous endormis pour se précipiter sur les toits dans le but d'en finir. Il était sur le toit en train de se demander s'il sautait ou pas, quand une jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à dormir l'a remarqué. Cette même personne s'est précipitée pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie. On a jamais su ce que Lily avait dit à James cette nuit là, mais quoique ce soit ça a fonctionné. James est redevenu petit à petit lui-même, et alors qu'avant il était sans cesse avant avec nous il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Lily, même si nous nous le connaissions que très peu alors."  
- A : "Ca explique pas les disputes !"  
- P : "C'est pas finit, en cinquième année, ce sont les parents de Lily qui se sont fait assassinés, résultat elle dépérissait de jour en jour. James n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral donc il a lui aussi commencé à sombrer dans la dépression, imagine, il n'arrivait pas à aider celle qui l'avait sortie de sa mauvaise passe. Jusqu'à un certain matin où des cris ont réveillés tous les Gryffondors. Dans notre chambre a déboulée une Lily avec des cheveux verts fluos crêpus, des oreilles pointus et les deux dents de devant rallongées à la manière d'un écureuil."  
- R : "Elle savait pertinement que c'était James, étant donné qu'il lui avait juré à maintes reprises qu'elle se retrouverait avec des cheveux verts fluos si ça n'allait pas mieux. En fait James avait enfin trouvé la bonne technique pour faire remonter la pente à Lily, car la colère lui a fait oublier ses problèmes. Depuis ils se disputent très souvent et l'infirmerie est devenue leur deuxième chambre, et c'est depuis ce temps là qu'on reste avec Lily, elle a toujours des idées géniales pour éclater les Serpentards."  
- P : "Et maintenant qu'ils ont finis leur jeux de séduction on va pouvoir recommencer à mener la vie dure à Rogue et Malefoy . Ils sont un peu trop tranquille en ce moment, va falloir leur rappeler qui sont les maîtres."  
- A : "Va falloir se calmer Peter !"  
- P : "Je m'emporte, mais va falloir y aller, on va avoir cour."  
- R : "Au fait tu vas avec qui au bal ce week-end ?"  
- P : "J'accompagne la préfete en chef, ça rigole pas !"  
- A : "Et James ?"  
- R : "T'inquiètes pas, il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'accompagner."  
- P : "Et je suppose que vous y aller ensemble, non ?"  
- R : "En effet t'as raison."  
  
Rémus sentit ses joues se colorer donc mit fin à la conversation et traina les autres en cours.  
  
****~~****  
  
La semaine passa très vite, et tous les matins, des cris des préfets en chef réveillaient le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le week-end arriva et les préparatifs pour le bal s'achevaient. Lily et James, qui s'occupaient de la préparation du banquet puis du bal, ne laissèrent filtrer aucune information concernant le déroulement.  
  
Les filles et les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune à Lily et James, ils discutèrent du bal et du thème (je rappele que le thème du bal d'Halloween est la vision des sorciers chez les moldus). Les filles abandonnèrent très tôt, sous les yeux des maraudeurs désespéré qu'il leur faille 4 heures pour se préparer, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de s'en aller eux aussi se préparer.  
  
Les filles toutes excitées s'aidaient les unes et les autres, Lily et Milena s'étaient colorées les pointes des cheveux en noir, et toutes s'étaient soulignées les yeux en noir, ainsi que les lèvres et les ongles. Aelydia portait une jupe noire longue qui cachait ses pieds et en haut elle avait un bustier noir, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un stricte chignon autour duquel elle avait plantée des plumes noires. Milena, elle portait une brassière noire en haut qui laissait voir son nombril, une jupe noire très courte, elle portait des bottes noires très haute ainsi que des collants en résille; elle s'était peint des tatouages noirs sur tout le corps, ses cheveux retombaient sur son dos, et elle y avait fait des tresses et accrochés des plumes noires. Quand à Lily elle portait une magnifique robe longue noire, avec de très grandes fentes sur les côtés, en haut la robe formait un dos nu et avait des manches longues très évasées, elle avait prévue de passer une cape en velours noir par-dessus qu'elle pourrait ensuite enlever pour danser; ses cheveux étaient relevés avec une multitude de barettes et des mèches lui retombait stratégiquement sur le visage ou la nuque, elle avait elle aussi plantée des plumes noires dans sa coiffure.  
  
Les maraudeurs attendaient depuis bientôt 20 min les filles, en maudissant la coquetterie féminine. Cependant quand elles arrivèrent ils ne firent aucune remarque, en effet elles étaient tellement belle que ça valait bien d'attendre. Il faut dire que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas mal eux aussi avec leur robe noire très sombre et leurs capes de velours sombres, sauf Peter qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher son embonpoint mais n'avait vraiment pas la classe de ses amis.  
  
- M : "Bon on y va ou vous scotchez ici, moi je commence à avoir faim."  
- S : "Tu es si belle que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir !"  
- M : "T'es trop mignon toi aussi mon Siriusounet !"  
- L : "Et c'est reparti, bon on y va et on les laisse ici se faire des papouilles."  
- A : "Au fait James, qui est ta cavalière ?"  
- J : "J'en ai pas, comme ça je suis libre de draguer tranquillement !"  
- L : "Ah les hommes je te jures !"  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger particulièrement bien décorée, des bougies dans des citrouilles volaient dans toute la salle, toutes les tenture, les serviettes, les assiettes étaient au couleur d'Halloween : orange et noir. Dans tout la salle les élèves étaient recouvert de noir. Quand ils entrèrent ils attirèrent tous les regards, d'envie pour certain, et de haine pour d'autre (spécialement à la table des Serpentards). Après s'être assis ils regardèrent le menu (qui comme pour tous les grands repas il suffisait de dire le nom du plats pour qu'il apparaisse aussitôt dans l'assiette), puis congratulèrent James et Lily pour la déco et le choix des mets.  
  
Après un discours de Dumbledore sur Halloween et ses remerciements aux préfets, il leur souhaita bon appétit et tout le monde commenca à commander. Très vite des cris provenant de la table des Serpentards se firent entendre, il s'agissait de Malefoy, Rogue et le reste de leur bande qui se plaignaient. En effet, ceux-ci avaient beau crier le nom des plats, leurs assiettes étaient désespérement vide.  
  
- J : "Oh ! Comme c'est triste ça !"  
- L : "C'est vrai, je ne comprend pas du tout ce qui a put se passer !"  
- P : "Je supposes que vous n'y êtes pour rien ?"  
- J & L : "Nous !"  
- P : "Toutes mes félicitations !"  
- M : "Plutôt joli j'avoue !"  
- R : "J'y aurais pas pensé !"  
- S : "Là, je vous retrouve !"  
- A : "J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes captés !"  
  
En effet, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le petit groupe, si ceux de la plupart des Serpentards étaient remplis de haine, tous les autres l'étaient de satisfaction mêlée à des félicitations."  
  
- Dumbledore : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va réglez ça rapidement ! En attendant commandez auprès de vos camarades. Je supposes que c'est un problème d'organisation, sinon nous rechercherons les coupables plus tard, mieux vaux qu'ils profitent pleinement de la soirée avant de se faire coller en retenue !" Ce disant son regard s'était lui aussi dirigé vers le groupe des maraudeurs et leur lançait un grand sourire plein d'amusement.  
- L : "Il pourra pas prouver que c'est nous, j'ai posé des sorts pour qu'on puisse pas savoir !"  
- J : "Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir un rat de bibliothèque avec soi !"  
- L : "Commence pas à me chercher où tu vas me trouver !"  
- J : "C'est le fait que tu passes tes journées dans la bibliothèque qui t'énerve ou bien que l'on te le fasse remarquer !"  
- P : "James tu pourrais pas faire en sorte que l'on passse une soirée tranquille pour une fois !"  
- L : "Mais il y a toujours possibilité de prouver que c'est toi qui l'a fait ce coup si j'enlève une partie des sorts !"  
- J : "Je te retrouve bien là miss perfection, t'es une préfète alors tu mouchardes, ça c'est tout à fait toi !"  
- L : "Tu commences sérieusement à me pomper l'air !"  
- R : "Je crois qu'on va les laisse se disputer entre eux, ça sert à rien de s'opposer ils sont trop têtus !"  
  
Du coup le repas continua avec James et Lily qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'insulter et de se lancer des regards noir de colère alors que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien, si cela pouvait paraître étrange à Aelydia non habituée, les autres étaient tellement habitué qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux cris de leurs amis, cependant Aelydia avait du mal à faire fi des "crétins", "bêcheuse" et autres insultes qui pleuvaient.  
  
Le repas se termina, et Dumbledore après avoir demandé aux élèves les plus jeunes d'aller se coucher, et aux plus âgés de libérer leurs sièges, récita une formule tout en levant sa baguette et les tables disparurent pour laisser place à une grande piste de danse, autour desquelles étaient positionnées des chaises et des plus petites tables. Des buffets apparurent, toujours aussi bien décorés et garnis de boissons (pas trop alcoolisé bien entendu, on est dans une école je rappelle). A la place de la table des profs, une scène pour des chanteurs avait apparue, avec à côté un appareil pour diffuser de la musique et un DJ.  
  
- Dumbledore : "Voici l'heure du bal comme vous avez dû le constater, ce soir nous aurons un groupe pendant à peu près une heure : 'les stocks brothers'" Des applaudissements se firent entendre, en effet ce groupe était apprécié par tous les jeunes sorciers en ce moment. "De plus pour la musique après nous avons un DJ qui passera des morceaux, aussi bien sorciers que moldus vous aurez possibilité de lui demander ce que vous voulez. Et de par l'initiative de votre préfète en chef, nous avons organisé un micro libre, bien entendu, ce micro n'acceptera que les gens qui savent bien chanter, ce qui nous évitera d'avoir une soirée gâchée !" Des rires fusèrent d'un peu partout. "Bon et bien bonne soirée. Mais avant de commencer les festivités je vais appeler vos préfets en chefs pour inaugurer ce bal. Miss Lily Evans et Mr James Potter, la piste est à vous !"  
  
Les deux intéressés se dévisagèrent d'un regard haineux montrant bien à quel point cela les répugnaient de danser ensemble, mais sachant pertinnement que leur honneur était en jeu James et Lily se levèrent. James ôta sa cape et tendit une main à Lily, celle-ci l'imita et retira à son tour sa cape, laissant son dos nu au regard de tout le monde, puis prit la main de James. Ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la piste en attente du début de la musique.  
  
- L : "C'est vraiment parce que je suis obligée que je le fait !"  
- J : "Crois-tu que ce soit pour moi un réel plaisir de danser avec toi !"  
  
Le morceau démarra et tous les deux se turent pour suivre le rythme, il s'agissait d'un tango moldu. Dès que la musique retentit ils se mirent à danser en parfaite harmonie, cependant une grande tension se sentait entre eux, les gestes étaient brusques et les regards pleins d'éclairs, ce qui convenait parfaitement au morceau. Alors que la musique ralentissait, les tensions semblèrent baisser et ils se collèrent et continuèrent toujours en parfaite harmonie. James, qui avait placé son bras derrière le dos de Lily, plaça une jambe entre celles de Lily et la fit basculer brutalement. Ensuite il la fit remonter lentement en lui carressant sa jambe, qui sortait de la fente de sa robe, puis remonta ainsi jusqu'à son dos puis suivit la courbe jusqu'à son cou. Lorsque Lily arriva debout leur tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ils sentaient leurs souffles haletants respectifs sur leurs lèvres, la longue caresse de James l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée et sa peau nue en tremblait encore. A ce moment précis le rythme s'accéléra, Lily lança un regard haineux à James, puis se dégagea alors de son étreinte pour s'éloigner en dansant. Celui-ci la rattrapa, cherchant à la recapturer. Depuis le début de la chanson, ils n'avaient pas échangés une parole, mais leurs regards et leurs gestes trahissaient très clairement leur sentiments, la tension entre eux permanente, passant de la haine à l'amour, tentant de refouler leur passion en arrêtant au moment où ils seraient susceptible de craquer, quand leurs gestes se faisaient trop pressant. Ils dansaient divinement bien, et tous les yeux de leurs camarades étaient rivés sur cet étrange échange de sentiments, la tension entre les deux se faisait ressentir par tous. Alors que Lily étaient à nouveau dans les bras de James et que la main de celui-ci glissait sur son dos, la musique s'arrêta et du même coup leur étreinte. Le groupe engagé commença donc à jouer et attira ainsi la plupart des étudiants sur la piste. Après quelques secondes à s'observer gênés Lily et James échangèrent un regard et rirent, James embrassa alors la main de Lily qu'il n'avait pas lâché et l'entraîna pour une nouvelle danse.  
  
- A : "Je ne savais pas qu'ils dansaient aussi bien !"  
- R : "Ils ont pris des cours ensemble pendant les vacances il y a deux ans, donc ils se connaissent parfaitement et sont toujours en symbiose lorsqu'ils dansent."  
- A : "Ils forment vraiment un merveilleux couple !"  
- S : "Il n'y qu'eux à ne pas s'en être rendu compte, ou plutôt à ne pas réussir à se l'avouer."  
- M : "sur ce je ne vais pas attendre encore plus longtemps que tu m'invites donc je vais te trainer sur la piste à l'instant !"  
- S : "Désolé mais je suis aux ordres de cette matrone donc je dois vous laisser !"  
- A : "Rémus tu danserais avec moi ?"  
- R : "Ce serait avec un réel plaisir !"  
  
Peter les regarda s'éloigner et danser tous ensemble, ils formaient tous de magnifiques couples, il en vint à regretter d'avoir accompagner Lily, elle allait surement danser avec James toute la soirée, et lui il n'aurait personne. Alors qu'il pensait à ça, son regard croisa celui de Viola qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, visiblement elle n'avait pas de cavalier, et si il l'avait invité... Non, c'était le diable en personne, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et c'est plongé dans ses pensées que le retrouva Lily.  
  
- L : "Peter, ça va ?"  
- P : "Oui, mais pourquoi est-tu là ? Qu'à tu fais de James ?"  
- L : "A vrai dire il m'a abandonné pour une autre demoiselle à la poitrine d'une mongolfière ! Mais après tout c'est toi mon cavalier, c'est toi qui devrait m'inviter à danser !"  
- P : "Puisque c'est toi qui insiste je veux bien danser mais fais gaffe à tes pieds !"  
- L : "Pas de problème j'ai survécu à pire que ça !"  
  
Ils dansèrent donc un moment ensemble, mais Peter ne dansait pas aussi bien que James, et il était beaucoup plus fatiguable. Donc il revinrent assez rapidement s'assoir et discutèrent pendant un moment. Peter nota que Lily n'avait de cesse d'observer James qui avait déjà changé plus de 8 fois de partenaire, et embrassé à peu près la moitié. Lily semblait pas foncièrement de bonne humeur et ces yeux commencèrent à lancer des éclairs. Même si elle essayait de ne pas trahir ses émotions, Peter savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, que James l'invite à danser, elle et elle seule. Peter se prit encore à s'en vouloir de l'avoir accompagner, si il ne l'avait pas fait, James l'aurait peut-être fait et Lily aurait passé une bonne soirée, contrairement à ce qu'il en était.  
  
Quand le groupe eut finit, Dumbledore reprit la parole pour annoncer la suite.  
  
- D : "Et bien maintenant nous allons laisser le DJ faire son travail, tout en sachant que le micro est ouvert à toute personne souhaitant chanter et le faisant bien. Pour inaugurer cette nouvelle pratique je suggère que la créatrice de cela étreine cette nouvelle activité. Comme à mon avis elle refusera, je vous demande de l'encourager tous très fort !"  
  
Lily se sentit rougir et chercha à se cacher, malheureusement elle était repérée et tout le monde se mit à crier son nom. Ne voulant rien entendre, les maraudeurs vinrent la chercher, la soulevèrent et la transportèrent jusqu'à la scène sous les cris de la foule en délire, on se serait crus à un concert de Madonna. Lily se décida à se plier à l'exigence des furies et s'approcha du DJ popur lui dire le titre de la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter. Elle s'approcha alors du micro et prit la parole.  
  
- L : "Et bien apparement je n'ai pas le choix, donc j'ai décidé de choisir une chanson moldue de Céline Dion, elle s'appelle d'amour et d'amitié. Désolé pour les oreille que je casserais, je ne penses pas avoir un grand talent, mais bon comme vous insistez et bien tant pis pour vous !"  
  
La musique commenca alors et la voix de Lily s'éleva, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, elle chantait bien, voir plus que bien. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à part la voix de Lily s'élevant, amplifiée par le micro. Tout le monde semblait sous le charme, Lily semblait avoir le même effet que les sirènes. Des couples se formèrent et dansèrent plus ou moins collés l'un à l'autre, James avait capturé une ravissante Serdaigle et la serrait très fort, au point qu'on se demandait si elle pouvait respirer.  
  
- L "Il pense à moi  
Je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets"  
  
Lily dont le regard était au début posé sur le micro releva les yeux et balaya la foule. Pourtant ses yeux s'arrêtait souvent au niveau de James.  
  
"Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui"  
  
Le regard de Lily s'était clairement posé sur James et elle le regardait dans les yeux. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas remarqué au début son manège, continuait maintenant à danser tout en fixant Lily.  
  
"Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie   
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie  
Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand"  
  
Gênée par le regard presant de James Lily détourna les yeux et continua en balayant du regard la foule, tout en évitant sciemment de croiser les yeux de James, qui lui n'avait de cesse de la dévisager comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Dans ses yeux se lisait la passion retenue.  
  
"Rien à lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'à sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me paraît long  
Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui"  
  
A cette dernière phrase du couplet Lily ne put s'empêcher de recapter le regard de James, leurs yeux trahissaient tous leurs sentiments. Ils se retenaient tous les deux de ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre.  
  
"Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut decider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie   
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie  
Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand"  
  
La chanson se finit sans qu'il n'ait cessé de se fixer, cependant James n'en avait pas pour autant quitté les bras de sa Serdaigle. Lily découragée descendit et ses yeux commencait briller plus que de coutume, cependant des applaudissement commencaient à fuser de tous les coins de la pièce. James persuadé d'avoir vu une larme couler sur ses joues laissa tomber sa cavalière et courut pour rattraper Lily. Quand il la rattrapa, Lily releva les yeux et elle avait un grand sourire, James pensa alors que son imagination l'avait rattrapé.  
  
- J : "Ca va Lily ?"  
- L : "Bien sûr, c'est seulement que j'aime pas chanter devant autant de personne."  
- J : "J'aimais bien ta chanson... c'était joli, je connaissais pas..."  
- L : "Normal, c'est moldu, t'as écouté les paroles ?"  
- J : "Ouais... Ca avait l'air de beaucoup te tenir à coeur..."  
- L : "En fait, c'est à dire que... Enfin que je"  
- S : "Lily, t'es trop géniale !!!"  
- M : "Tu m'as bluffée ma chérie !"  
- L : "Ah, c'est gentil." Lily semblait assez déçue et Milena se rendit compte qu'elle avait surement dérangée son amie en intervenant ainsi.  
- M : "Allez viens Sirius ! J'adore cette chanson et je veux la danser avec mon siriuchou chéri !"  
- L : "Siriuchou chéri ? Je crois vraiment qu'ils ont pêtés les plombs !"  
- J : "C'est vrai que c'est ridicule. Tu voulais pas me dire quelquechose avant qu'ils t'interrompent ?"  
- L : "En réalité.."  
- Bérénice : "James ! Tu viens danser avec moi, tu me manques, on abandonnes pas comme ça une fille."  
- J : "Attends Lily devait me dire quelquechose !"  
- L : "En réalité je me rappeles pas ce que je voulais te dire !"  
  
Bérénice traina alors James sur la piste sans attendre, celui-ci envoya alors un regard désolé à Lily. Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard amusé jusqu'à ce que il disparaisse de sa vue, puis son regard s'asssombrit. Elle s'était dévoilée à travers cette chanson, et il semblait n'avoir rien compris. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici, elle alla prévenir Peter qu'elle allait se coucher. Au début celui-ci voulut la raccompagner, mais elle le persuada de rester s'amuser avec les autres. Avant de partir elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la salle, James dansait un rock endiablé avec Bérénice, Sirus et Milena eux dansait un peu n'inporte comment, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver Rémus et Aelydia.  
  
Elle passa la porte et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'effondrer en pleurs dans son lit. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait, après tout ce n'était qu'un abruti. Mais elle aimait beaucoup cet abruti, et cette chanson représentait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais lui, il continuait à papilloner auprès de toutes les filles. L'avantage du jeu de séduction, c'est qu'il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle, et c'est grace à ça qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était surement plus qu'un ami dans son coeur. Seulement un abruti reste un abruti et il n'avait encore rien compris ce soir, ou alors fait semblant de ne rien comprendre pour ne pas la blesser. De tout manière c'est un crétin frimeur volage. Sur ces dernières pensées Lily s'endormit avec des larmes aux yeux.  
  
****~~****  
  
Spéciales dédicaces pour mes adorables reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore à en mourir à qui je fais encore pleins de gros poutous pour cette nouvelle année:  
  
Miss_Black : Merci pour ces compliments ! Désolée pour Peter mais il fait aussi partie de l'histoire des maraudeurs, ce serait trop facile de le zapper ! Quand à Lily et James il faudra encore un peu patienter, en effet dans le prochain chapitre je m'occupe d'un autre couple que j'avais volontairement oublié jusque là (faut que j'arrête de donner des indices).  
  
Lily : Merci la miss ! Merci de ta compréhension envers Peter, bon alors là tu as eu du pur James et Lily, j'espère que ça te convient. C'est vrai qu'ils avancent pas des masses tous les deux mais faut bien du suspens.  
  
Ga-L : Merci, c'est gentil à toi tu me rassure. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.  
  
YunaFab : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu les as aussi trouvé mignon dans ce chapitre.  
  
jaligny : C'est trop gentil ! Je suis désolée pour le délai d'attente, en espèrant que tu n'es pas décue.  
  
sailor digitale : désolée c'est pas encore pour cette fois pour le couple phare, mais bon il y a du mouvement. Lily essaye de faire un pas, mais bon faudra que t'attendes encore un peu ! Et dsl par rapport à Peter tu devras encore le supporter (mais c'est pour mieux apprécier les autres personnages.  
  
pwi pwi : t'es trop adorable ! En tous cas merci pour ton soutien dans l'apparition de Peter, il y a au moins des gens qui me comprennent (snif).  
  
lasy de lys : je me suis remis de cette peine et je suis heureuse que toi aussi tu aille mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que la fic te plait toujours et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter. encore merci pour ton soutien.  
  
aphrodesia : voici le chapitre que tu attendais et c'est très gentil de me laissr ce mot d'encouragement.  
  
Lyra : Merci, merci, c'est trop tous ces compliments. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plait toujours autant.  
  
Fleur : Merci, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère que tu continue à trouver ça mignon.  
  
Ayla : C'est trop d'honneur ! Alors je t'ai fait un chapitre long en espèrant que tu le trouve un peu émouvant !  
  
Ccilia : Et bien merci encore, et bonne année à toi aussi (bien que je te l'ai déjà souhaité lors d'une review).  
  
****~~****  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : retour sur deux personnes que l'on semble avoir quelque peu oublié. (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris je vais parler de Rémus et Aelydia) 


	7. Celui qui découvre tout

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de JK Rowlings ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vu qu'elle s'en sert pas elle-même et bah moi je vais pas me gêner. Na ! Ca lui apprendra à faire trop attendre ses lecteurs.  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Milena découvre que Rémus et Aelydia sortent ensemble depuis un moment, Milena et le reste de bande décident donc de se venger qu'on leur aient caché ce secret.  
  
Alors ce chapitre est un hommage à Friends, et pour ceux qui connaissent l'épisode, ils se rendront compte qu'à certains moments je m'en suit très clairement inspirée. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
  
Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais mes exams, alors j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, et puis après, il fallait que je ne bâcle pas cette suite comme même, quoi qu'il en soit la voici. De plus pour me faire pardonner elle est plus longue.  
  
Je fais tout plein de gros bisous à tous mes reviewers, que j'adore toujours autant et qui me font très plaisir avec tous leurs messages d'encouragements.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
Chapitre 7 : Celui qui découvre tout  
  
Encore la même chambre, en ce dimanche matin la lumière commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Une tignasse ébouriffée était la seule chose qui sortait de sous la couette. Le silence était omniprésent, on n'entendait même pas le souffle de l'endormie. Mais celle-ci commença à s'énerver, comme secouée par un mauvais rêve, son souffle devint plus rapide, plus fort comme si elle courait, cherchant à fuir un danger. Sur son visage se lisait la peur, des cris étouffés jaillirent, puis ils se firent plus précis, comme si le danger était plus proche que jamais et alors qu'elle poussait un cri d'horreur elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle haletant, elle s'assit rapidement pour reprendre pied. Au bout de quelque minutes son visage se détendit et elle se décida à se lever, sachant pertinemment que maintenant il lui serait impossible de se rendormir.  
  
Elle se leva, jeta un oeil à sa glace pour vérifier qu'elle était en parfaite santé et non tachetée de points violets ou autre bizarrerie. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était indemne elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Ensuite elle décida de s'avancer dans ses révisions étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, cependant au bout d'une heure elle en avait marre, seulement il n'était que 8 h 30 du matin et un dimanche après un bal, donc personne ne devait être réveillé à part elle. Cependant elle se décida à aller réveiller James pour jouer aux échecs.  
  
Elle frappa à sa porte, et entra sans attendre de réponse, persuadée que ce n'était pas un coup à une porte qui allait le réveiller. Seulement elle se trouva face à James qui essayait vaguement de cacher Bérénice sous son drap.  
  
- J : "Ca te prend souvent de rentrer sans attendre qu'on te le permette !"  
- L : "Désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! "  
- J : "Et puis qu'est ce que tu me veux à cette heure là !"  
- L : "Ecoute, je me suis excusée alors ne me cherche pas plus sinon tu sais que je peux enlever des points, car il me semble qu'il est interdit de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et c'est pas parce que t'es un préfet que tu peux tout te permettre ! Et puis j'en ai ras le bol de toi, tu m'énerves vraiment trop, je vois même pas pourquoi je gâche ma salive pour toi !"  
  
Lily sortit en claquant brutalement la porte.  
  
- J : "Toujours aussi de bonne humeur le matin !"  
- Bérénice : "On dirait une scène de ménage, il y a rien entre vous ?"  
- J : "Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines." Cependant James détourna son regard de celui de Bérénice et ses joues se voilèrent de rouge.  
- B : "Ecoute j'ai passée une super soirée, et je t'en voudrais pas si ça n'allait pas plus loin, tu devrais aller la consoler maintenant, j'en profiterais pour partir. Je prend juste un dernier souvenir." Ce disant elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James.  
- J : "T'es sûre que ça te gênes pas !"  
- B : "Tu sais c'est évident que vous vous aimez plus que comme amis, et je ne suis pas de taille à lutte contre ce qu'il y a entre vous !"  
- J : "Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !"  
  
Bérénice lui fit un sourire mystérieux et James se décida à aller voir Lily. Il passa un drap autour de sa taille et sortit en adressant un geste d'au revoir à Bérénice.  
  
- L : "Qu'est ce qui peux m'énerver avec son air supérieur, en plus je comprends pas son comportement face aux filles. Puis, je comprends pas qu'elles agisses comme ça avec lui, faut être crétine pour vouloir d'un mec qui veux juste coucher avec toi."  
- J : "Tu parles toute seule ou tu me crois télépathe ?"  
- L : "James qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Ta copine t'attend, moi je suis juste bonne pour te défouler les nerfs !"  
- J : "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette petite crise !"  
- L : "Mais je fais pas de crise !"  
- J : "Tu sais que c'est pas beau de mentir petite fleur !"  
- L : "Mais heu !"  
- J : "Viens me faire un gros câlin ma petite fleur chérie."  
  
Alors que James ouvrait ses bras, Lily se réfugia dedans, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer depuis que James était arrivé, James était vraiment très mignon, et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi tant de filles lui couraient après. Il était même plus que mignon, il était beau, et Lily savait qu'elle serait comblée si elle pouvait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras. Cependant son comportement de ce matin prouvait bien qu'elle n'était juste une amie pour lui, elle lui avait dévoilé son coeur hier soir et lui avait mit une fille dans son lit dans la même soirée. Mais elle était si bien, calée contre son torse, elle ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit si agréable.  
  
- M : "James, Lily ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, vous avez couché ensemble ?"  
- J : "Milena mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"  
  
James et Lily prenant soudain compte que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être mal interprété se séparèrent vivement. En effet, James n'était entouré que d'un drap autour de ses hanches, et Lily portait une petite nuisette, Milena en les voyant ainsi enlacé pouvait en effet avoir cru certaines choses.  
  
- L : "Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, on a rien fait, je suis pas comme ça et en plus James est un ami !"  
- S : "Faut avouer que ça pourrait porter à confusion, cette étreinte."  
- J : "Sirius, Peter, mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?"  
- P : "On vous a dérangé c'est ça on peut repartir si vous voulez !"  
- L : "Bon arrêtez avec ces propos ridicule et dites-nous plutôt ce que vous fichez ici, dans une pièce réservée, je vous le rappelle, aux préfets en chef !"  
- M : "J'ai une grand nouvelle, mais avant allez vous habillez tous les deux. JE commence à me sentir un peu gênée."  
  
Des éclats de rouges surgirent sur les joues des deux interpellés qui se précipitèrent aussitôt dans leurs chambres respectives pour adopter une tenue plus décente. Ils revinrent en même temps et trouvèrent les autres en train de discuter.  
  
- L : "Aelydia et Rémus sont où ?"  
- M : "Là est la question, Rémus nous à dit qu'il allait donner ses cours particulier de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) à Aelydia, mais j'ai de très forts doutes la dessus."  
- J : "Tu t'exprimes clairement ou bien sinon je vais vite te renvoyer dans ta chambre."  
- M : "Hier soir je les aient surpris en train de s'embrasser."  
- L : "Bah ils se sont enfin décidés, je vois pas où est le problème !"  
- M : "Le problème c'est qu'apparemment ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés, car quand je les ai laissé c'est devenu interdit aux moins de 18. Et ça ne ressemblerait pas du tout à Rémus d'agir comme ça si c'était la première fois qu'ils sortent ensemble."  
- S : "C'est vrai que quand on y penses, on est bête de pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient ensemble."  
- M : "Tout ça c'est à cause des deux autres là, s'ils avaient arrêtés de faire leur intéressant en se séduisant ou en se battant, on aurait peut-être remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose !"  
- L : "Tu parles de nous c'est bien ça ! Vous êtes pas mieux toi et Sirius."  
- M : "Qu'est ce que tu insinue par-là ?"  
- J : "Que si vous n'étiez pas sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre vous auriez peut-être remarqué quelque chose !"  
- M : "Au moins nous on a réussi à s'avouer ce qu'on pensait, contrairement à d'autre qui n'arrêtent pas de se tourner autour sans rien faire !"  
- L & J : "Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles !"  
- S : "Bon est ce qu'on pourrait se calmer parce que là le plus préoccupant, c'est pas nos respectives histoires de coeur, mais celle de Rémus et Aelydia. Et surtout pourquoi ils ne nous en ont pas parlé, bien que je commence à comprendre pourquoi."  
- M : "T'as raison faut qu'on arrête de tout ramener à nous."  
- L : "Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue, de puis tout à l'heure, il y en a un qui est très silencieux."  
- J : "C'est vrai ça Peter comment ce fait-il que toi tu n'ai rien remarqué, alors que tu passes plein de temps avec eux, comme par exemple au Pré-au-Lard."  
- P : "Je vois pas du tout ce que tu sous-entend !"  
- M : "Peter ?"  
- P : "Non, je vous assure que j'ai jamais fait gaffe !"  
- J : "Peter !"  
- P : "Bon d'accord, j'avais peut-être remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leur comportement."  
- L : "Peter !!!"  
- P : "Bon d'accord je savais ! Mais me regardez pas comme ça, ils m'avaient fait promettre de ne pas en parler, mais maintenant que vous savez, c'est bon, vous allez le leur dire et tout va revenir dans l'ordre. J'en avait trop marre de garder ça pour moi !"  
- L : "Attends, je suis pas d'accord, ils se sont foutus de nous, on a bien le droit de se venger en nous amusant un peu d'eux !"  
- S : "Ca dépend de ce que tu as en tête Lily !"  
- L : "Peut être qu'on devrait les pousser à nous le dire."  
- M : "Et comment faire ça ?"  
- J : "Je sais je vais draguer Aelydia, elle va bien être obligée de me dire qu'elle peut pas car elle est avec Rémus."  
- S : "A mon avis c'est pas Aelydia qui craquera la première, t'as vu comment elle est butée quand elle veut. Faudrait plutôt faire avouer Rémus, mais le jeu de séduction on a un peu donné non, faudrait trouver autre chose."  
- M : "Non, ce sera trop marrant de voir la tête effarée de Rémus, donc Lily s'y colle étant donné que moi je suis prise."  
- L : "Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !"  
- P : "Vous voulez pas plutôt leur dire ? Ca va provoquer des problèmes et puis j'en ai marre des secrets, entre amis on devrait pas en avoir !"  
- J : "T'as qu'à le dire aux autres qui nous ont menti depuis je sais pas combien de temps !"  
- M : "Peter, il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'il sache qu'on sait pour eux, compris !"  
- P : "D'accord ! Mais j'en ai marre de tous ces secrets !"  
- S : "A l'attaque maintenant !"  
  
****~~****  
  
Aelydia et Rémus arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils trouvèrent leurs amis plongés dans une conversation visiblement passionnante, mais quand ils s'approchèrent, tout échange cessa pour les observer.  
  
- J : "Vous faisiez quoi ?"  
- R : "Et bien je donnais des cours en plus à Aelydia car elle est complètement larguée en DCFM !"  
- M : "Tu sais que ma soeur aussi, vu qu'elle est dans la même classe que Aelydia ça te gênerait pas de l'aider elle aussi ?"  
- R : "C'est à dire que je sais pas trop."  
- M : "Une personne de plus ça va pas te tuer ! A moins qu'en fait vous ne fassiez pas vraiment des révisions de DCFM."  
- R : "Bon bah d'accord alors, mais pas tout le temps, je suis pas le prof attitré des 6èmes années !"  
  
Rémus chuchota discrètement à l'oreille d'Aelydia   
  
- R : "A mon avis ils se doutent de quelque chose !"  
- A : "Mais non, c'est Milena c'est tout. Elle voit des couples partout."  
- L : "Vous nous faites pas partager votre conversation ?"  
- A : "Je lui disait juste que j'avais honte que la soeur de Milena voit mon niveau pitoyable."  
- M : "T'inquiète, elle est très sympa pour ça, de toute façon vu comment elle est nulle ça m'étonnerait que tu sois pire."  
  
Lily entreprit une discrète conversation avec Sirius  
  
- L : "T'as vu ils s'obstinent à ne rien nous dire, je comprends pas !"  
- S : "Tu vas être obligée d'intervenir ma chère Lily, tu es notre arme secrète alors pas de gaffes."  
- L : "Reçu chef !"  
  
Lily se leva et se dirigea vers Rémus en lui lançant un sourire charmeur, puis elle le dépassa pour rejoindre une amie qui était assise derrière. Rémus interloqué au début, se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours et essaya de suivre la conversation des autres. Milena en profita pour accaparer Aelydia et se lancer dans une conversation féminine. Lily s'approcha alors de Rémus et lui frôla le bras puis se mit face à lui pour entamer une conversation.  
  
- L : "Ca va Rémus, t'as l'air un peu fatigué ?"  
- R : "Non, non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué de ma soirée, mais pas plus que les autres."  
- L : "C'est marrant, quand je suis partie je ne t'ai pas vu, t'avais disparu. T'étais où ?"  
- R : "Juste allé faire un tour dehors, Aelydia se sentait un peu fatiguée de danser donc on est allé prendre l'air."  
- L : "C'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé danser au moins une danse avec toi."  
- R : "Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois, je t'en réserverait même plusieurs pour me faire pardonner. Tu sais bien que personne ne peux pas te résister."  
- L : "Peut-être que j'aimerai qu'une personne succombe et que cette personne elle résiste."  
- R : "Tu veux m'en parler Lily ?"  
- L : "Etant donné que tu es la personne à qui je ne peux en parler, ça m'étonnerai."  
- R : "Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?"  
- L : "A toi de comprendre."  
  
Lily s'éloigna toujours avec son sourire charmeur, non sans avoir déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Rémus avant de se lever. Elle laissa alors tomber un objet par terre et se pencha de telle manière que le regard de Rémus soit fixer sur ses fesses. Celui-ci totalement sous le choc, la regarda s'éloigner sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre qu'Aelydia se précipita sur lui.  
  
- A : "Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à Lily ?"  
- R : "J'ai pas rêvé, elle m'a bien allumé ?"  
- A : "Elle est peut-être malade."  
- R : "Très flatteur pour moi !"  
- A : "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."  
- R : "Non justement !"  
- A : "Attends, je sais : Elle sait pour nous !"  
- R : "Ou peut-être qu'elle veut vraiment sortir avec moi."  
- A : "A mon avis, c'est sur un autre maraudeur qu'elle flashe, s'il est besoin de te le rappeler"  
- R : "On fait quoi alors ?"  
- A : "On va d'abord aller rendre visite à une certaine personne !"  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter était tranquillement installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque assez retiré, il lisait un livre sur les sorts de puissance. Alors qu'il prenait quelques notes sur un paragraphe qui l'intéressait il se retrouva coincé entre Rémus et Aelydia sans avoir eu le temps de les voir arriver.  
  
- A : "Peter !"  
- P : "Oui ?"  
- R : "Lily sait pour nous deux ?"  
- P : "Je ne leur ait rien dit !" Peter sentait que son corps était en surchauffe et que d'ici quelques instant, il suerait à grosses gouttes.  
- A : "" Leur "? Qui " leur " ?"  
- P : "Lily... et Peter !" Une goutte descendit de son front, et d'autres prirent sa place.  
- A : "Peter !"  
- P : "Et les autres ! Milena vous a surprit l'autre soir dans le parc, je voulais vous le dire mais ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire!"  
- R : "Oh !"  
- P : "Désolé ! Mais maintenant c'est fini, vrai ? Vous savez qu'ils savent et je peux recommencer à ne rien savoir !"  
- A : "Sauf si..."  
- P : "Non ! Pas de sauf si ! Faut que ça cesse !"  
- A : "Oh, ils ont essayé de nous embrouiller ! Mais ils ne savent pas que nous savons qu'ils savent, alors..."  
- R : "Oh oui! Les embrouilleurs deviennent les embrouillés !"  
  
****~~****  
  
Le dimanche se passa sans autre incident majeur, à part les petits regards en coin de Lily à Rémus. Visiblement James était agacé de ce manège et dès qu'il la voyait faire ça il partait en grommelant.  
  
Lundi matin, en cours d'enchantement, Lily se précipita à côté de Rémus pour continuer le plan en cours. Cependant elle fut un peu désappointée quand elle remarqua que cela ne semblait nullement déranger Rémus que de l'avoir à côté d'elle. Le cours commença avant qu'elle ait la moindre occasion d'ébaucher une conversation privée avec lui. Comme à son habitude elle réussit parfaitement le sort et comme Rémus semblait avoir du mal, elle saisit l'occasion de l'aider pour discuter avec lui.  
  
- L : "Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?"  
- R : "Ca ne serait pas de refus !"  
  
Lily passa sa main sur celle de Rémus et l'aida à réaliser le geste, tout en lui épelant distinctement le sort. Rémus lui lança un regard amusé.  
  
- R : "Je t'envie vraiment de pouvoir comprendre tout du premier coup !"  
- L : "C'est plus du travail qu'autre chose, mais il n'y a pas de problème si tu veux des cours particuliers, tu n'as qu'a me demander."  
  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur et caressa sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne. Rémus lui répondit par un sourire.  
  
- R : "Je crois que je vais très fortement réfléchir à ta proposition. Ca te dirait samedi soir prochain ?"  
- L : "Ecoute je vais consulter mon agenda puis je te redis ça !"  
  
Lily semblait quelque peu paniqué que Rémus réponde à ses avances, et celui-ci en fut grandement amusé.  
  
Dès la fin du cours, Lily se précipita à la rencontre du reste de la bande, et elle leur fit signe de semer Rémus, qui avait bien entendu repéré leur manège et riait intérieurement de la détresse de Lily devant sa réponse.  
  
- L : "Il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien que je lui donne des cours particulier et il m'a même proposé une date."  
- S : "Tu rigoles ?"  
- L : "Tu crois que j'ai une tête à rigoler."  
- J : "C'est bizarre, Rémus est comme même un garçon super réfléchi, et très attentif à ses petites amies en général !"  
- M : "J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse ça à Aely... Whoa !"  
  
Milena se tourna doucement vers Peter, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Celui-ci tourna sa tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Milena.  
  
- M : "Peter, ils savent qu'on sait ?" Elle avait dit cela sur un ton très doux, mais cependant sa voix était teintée de reproche.  
- P : "Non !"  
- J : "Peter !"  
- P : "Ils savent que vous savez !"  
- L : "C'est pas possible, et ils se décident toujours pas à l'avouer !"  
- S : "Décidément ils sont plus têtus que je ne l'aurais pensé !"  
- P : "Ils seraient peut-être temps d'en parler avec eux, non ?"  
- M : "Ils se croient malin ? Ils veulent nous embrouiller ? Mais eux ils ne savent pas qu'on sait qu'ils savent qu'on sait !" Peter secoua la tête comme désespéré par le comportement de ses amis. "Peter tu ne dis rien !"  
- P : "Penses tu, c'est pas mon style !"  
- L : "Je vais lui dire oui pour le rendez-vous de samedi soir, il viendra dans ma chambre, comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à vous installez dans la salle des préfets en chefs et suivre la scène avec un sort !"  
- J : "Et ils s'il répondait à tes avances ?"  
- L : "Jaloux ?"  
- J : "Non, mais un mec trop excité devient incapable de s'arrêter !"  
- L : "T'as bien résisté, alors Rémus qui est cent fois plus calme que toi je lui fait nettement plus confiance !"  
- J : "Oui, mais t'es nettement plus entreprenante avec Rémus que tu ne l'étais avec moi !"  
- L : "Donc c'est bien ce que je disais : Jaloux !"  
  
Lily partit rejoindre un ami qu'elle venait d'apercevoir au loin, et elle abandonna à ses amis un James grommelant des excuses bidons, qui avait pour but de le convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas de la jalousie.  
  
****~~****  
  
Vers le milieu de la semaine Lily réussi à s'asseoir en cours à côté de Rémus pour répondre à sa proposition. Etant donné qu'ils était en DCFM, elle n'arriva à lui parler qu'à la fin du cours, sous peine de se faire coller.  
  
- L : "Rémus, tu te rappelle ta proposition pour samedi soir ?"  
- R : "Et comment ! Un cours particulier qui pourrait s'avérer très particulier, non ?" Rémus se retenait d'exploser de rire, en effet entre Lily et lui il n'y avait jamais eu d'équivoque et c'était très étrange de lui faire cette proposition.  
- L : "Alors passe dans ma chambre, à l'heure qui t'arrange bien entendu." Tout en lui disant cela, Lily caressa le bras de Rémus.  
- R : "Après manger alors, je passerai par ta porte qui donne sur le dortoir des filles, je ne veux pas que James me repère. Disons vers 9 h ?"  
- L : "Excellent, je suis pressée de te montrer toutes mes compétences particulière." Si Rémus n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu, le regard de Lily, ainsi que le frottement de son pied le long de sa jambe, le lui aurait probablement suffit.  
- R : "Je serais enchanté de découvrir tout ce que tu caches, surtout sous cette robe de sorcière."  
  
Lily et Rémus se séparèrent alors, tous les deux avec un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres, puis chacun se précipita vers ses complices.  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il fut stoppé par deux personnes qui barraient son passage.  
  
- P : "Aelydia, Rémus, qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ici ?"  
- A : "En fait on te cherchait Peter."  
- P : "Ah bon, et pourquoi ça."  
- A : "Ce serait peut-être à toi de nous le dire."  
- P : "Je ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles !"  
- R : "Peter, ne commence pas."  
- P : "Bon d'accord ils savent que vous savez qu'ils savent. Ce qui est parfait pour que vous alliez leur dire la vérité, car les secrets, j'en ait vraiment ras le bol."  
- A : "Seulement on a gros avantage : on sait qu'ils savent que nous savons qu'il savent ! Et je crois qu'on peut gagner à leur petit jeu, alors Peter pas un mot !"  
- P : "Au point ou on en est rendu !"  
- A : "Je crois qu'on va bien se marrer samedi !"  
- R : "Dis ça pour toi, car j'ai du mal à agir avec Lily comme si je voulais sortir avec elle, c'est trop étrange !"  
  
****~~****  
  
La semaine se termina assez rapidement, malgré la monstrueuse masse de boulot que leur refilaient les profs dans toutes leurs matières. Le samedi arrivé, tandis que Aelydia préparait Rémus dans son dortoir, Les autres étaient en conférence dans la salle des préfets en chef avec un Peter totalement désabusé. Milena et Sirius pourtant était dans un coin de la salle à parler.  
  
- M : "Tu penses pas qu'on pourrait profiter des vacances de Noël pour dormir ensemble, j'aimerai me réveiller dans tes bras, et pas me casser parce que tes copains arrivent."  
- S : "C'est trop mignon mon coeur, mais tu sais bien que toutes les chambres non occupée sont fermées à clé pendant les vacances, or les seules Gryffondors de septièmes année à rester c'est toute la bande, donc dans ton dortoir il y aura forcément Aelydia et dans le mien Rémus et Peter."  
- M : "C'est bête, on aurait plus faire plein de trucs" Milena lui lança un regard coquin.  
- S : "Encore, qu'en demandant à James, il pourrait nous filer sa chambre et dormir dans cette pièce."  
- M : "Tu sais bien qu'il voudra jamais !"  
- S : "Oui mais j'ai des moyens de pression que tu ne connais pas."  
- M : "Bon alors je te laisse agir, que la force soit avec toi."  
  
Tandis que Milena rejoignait Peter et Lily après avoir déposer un bref baiser sur le front de son amant, Sirius héla James.  
  
- J : "Qu'il y a-t-il cher Patmol ? Voyant tes yeux j'imagine que tu as un service à me demander."  
- S : "Tu me connais si bien mon cher Cornedrue !"  
- J : "Tu sais très bien que la flatterie ne te mènera à rien avec moi, viens en au but, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
- S : "En fait pendant les vacances d'hiver, j'aimerai savoir s'il y avait possibilité de t'emprunter ta chambre pour que je profites pleinement de Milena, et puis je me disais que tu pourrais aller dormir dans la chambre des préfet en chef, c'est vrai il y a un canapé qui doit être assez confortable, et ..."  
- J : "Non."  
- S : "Non ? Et comme cadeau de Noël alors "  
- J : "Non."  
- S : "Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession certaine photos d'une certaine fois où tu t'es retrouvé tout nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard car une fille venait de te jeter, et la fille en question serait prête à apporter une illustration à cette photo, il me semble qu'elle se soit jamais remise de cette.."  
- J : "Une seule chose, tu changes les draps."  
- S : "Tu sais que je t'adores mon petit Jamesie chéri."  
- J : "Et moi je te hais !"  
  
Sirius s'éloigna pour prévenir Milena de la bonne nouvelle, et James alors qu'il maudissait Sirius aperçut Lily seule qui regardait à la fenêtre. Il s'approcha doucement et observa quelque instant son visage pensif dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un certain moment Lily sortit de sa transe et remarqua la présence de James, cependant elle ne se tourna pas et observa son visage par le biais de la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, et elle observait James de telle façon qu'on avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle commença à tracer les traits de son ami sur la fenêtre, comme si par le biais de celle-ci il pouvait sentir ses caresses, et ce fut ce moment que James choisit pour rompre leur silence.  
  
- J : "Ca va, tu te sens bien ?" Lily se retourna enfin et lui fit face.  
- L : "C'est juste que c'est tellement étrange de séduire Rémus, je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme un ami."  
- J : "Je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'on est tous si ami que ce serait étrange de devoir séduire l'autre. Pourtant il y a certaine personne pour qui cela me semblerait naturel."  
  
James lança un regard pénétrant à Lily et celle-ci l'observa lui aussi, le silence s'installa. Quand Lily s'apprêta à briser le silence, Sirius arriva.  
  
- S : "Allez les enfants, il est bientôt l'heure, faut que tu sois fin prête Lily."  
  
Milena s'approcha d'elle et lui aspergea du parfum, elle inspecta ensuite la tenue de Lily, une minijupe noire, qui en plus d'être courte était fendue sur le côté, et un chemisier blanc dont les derniers boutons avaient volontairement non attachés ce qui donnait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Lily.  
  
- M : "Je crois que c'est bon ma chérie, tu vas le faire regretter d'être avec Aelydia."  
- L : "Je prends ça comme un compliment !"  
- S : "Il va plus tarder !"  
- L : "Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !"  
  
Lily entra dans sa chambre, tandis que les autres activaient un sort qui leur permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre sur un espèce d'écran flottant qui choisissait de lui-même le meilleur angle de vue. James regarda Lily s'éloigner mort de jalousie, il aurait tout donner pour être à la place de Rémus.  
  
****~~****  
  
Rémus et Aelydia était devant la porte de Lily, ils avaient prévu le même sortilège que les autres pour que Aelydia puisse observer la scène.  
  
- A : "Allez, il faut que t'y aille, c'est l'heure. Tu voudrais comme même pas faire attendre une dame."  
- R : "Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui m'attende, j'ai du mal à agir comme un dragueur avec Lily, on se connaît trop pour ça."  
- A : "T'inquiètes pas mon amour, elle va se dégonfler dès qu'elle va voir que tu n'est pas prêt à abandonner !"  
- R : "Et si elle continue, on pourrait aller loin comme ça, moi je tiendrais pas longtemps !"  
- A : "T'inquiètes pas, c'est toi le meilleur, pourquoi tu crois que je sors avec toi ?"  
- R : "N'empêche, plus ça va et plus je me dis qu'on devrait le leur dire, ça simplifierait les choses."  
- A : "Arrête de te faire du mal, maintenant qu'on y ait on peut plus reculer."  
  
Aelydia embrassa Rémus et en même temps en profita pour frapper à la porte, elle se planqua alors vivement dans le couloir quand elle entendit Lily s'approcher, la laissant face à Rémus désemparé qui aurait bien voulu prolonger le baiser.  
  
- L : "Rémus."  
- R : "Lily."  
- L : "Entre !"  
- R : "J'attendais que tu me le propose !"  
  
Rémus entra et détailla la pièce, Lily avait laissé seulement quelques bougies allumées et avait crée ainsi une ambiance très romantique.  
  
- R : "C'est charmant !"  
- L : "Tu n'étais jamais venu."  
- R : "Non, mais c'est parce que sinon j'aurais eu du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus."  
  
Lily sembla choqué par la déclaration de Rémus mais son visage reprit vite une apparence normale et Rémus n'eut le temps de rien voir. Cependant elle arriva à percevoir des rires étouffés venant de la salle des préfets en chef et se maudit d'avoir oublié de, l'insonoriser. Mais les bruits cessèrent, et elle en déduisit que quelqu'un avait pensé à insonoriser avant que Rémus ne se doute de quelque chose.  
  
- L : "Tu veux un peu de musique ?"  
- R : "Toi seule me suffit tu sais."  
- L : "Oui mais la musique me donnera une occasion de me frotter à toi."  
- R : "Alors va pour la musique."  
  
Lily alluma son appareil et une musique lascive en sortie. Lily s'approcha langoureusement de Rémus et vint se frotter contre lui. Celui-ci malgré la contenance qu'il cherchait à garder se raidissait sous les caresses de Lily.  
  
- R : "J'avoue que tu me donne envie de passer aux choses sérieuses."  
- l : "Dans ce cas je vais aller chercher mon huile de massage, son parfum à la vanille m'excite au plus haut point, et de savoir que c'est toi qui me la passera.."  
- R : "Et bien alors va la chercher, je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le fallait."  
  
Lily sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Rémus en profita pour ouvrir la porte sur le couloir et parler à Aelydia.  
  
- R : "Tu as entendu, elle veut que je la masse car ça l'excite, moi je vais pas continuer."  
- A : "T'inquiètes pas elle bluffe, elle est aussi morte de trouille que toi, et si tu tiens, c'est elle qui lâche."  
- R : "Oui mais il n'empêche que je suis pas rassuré."  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily au lieu de se trouver dans la salle de bain, s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin dans la salle des préfets en chef et conversait avec ses complices.  
  
- L : "Vous avez vu, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il est même d'accord pour me masser !"  
- M : "Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le déstabiliser ! Les gars vous devez bien le connaître, il y a bien quelque chose qui va le faire craquer ?"  
- P : "Je ne m'impliquerais pas dans ça."  
- M : "Tu sais que si Lily gagne, et bien les secrets c'est finit, tout le monde sera au courant, donc plus besoin de nous cacher des choses."  
- P : "D'accord, je sais ce qu'il va le faire craquer, il a peur des soutiens-gorge, il ne sait jamais comment s'y prendre avec."  
- S : "C'est vrai j'avais totalement oublié cette bizarrerie. Dès qu'il en voit un il panique, sûrement un traumatisme dut une première fois ratée."  
  
James s'approcha de Lily, et ouvrit tous les boutons de la chemise de Lily d'un coup sec, sans en casser un seul."  
  
- L : "Ouah, t'as pas cassé un seul bouton, t'es doué !"  
- J : "Moi j'avoue que c'est ton choix de sous-vêtements qui m'impressionnes."  
  
Lily portait un soutiens-gorge noir en dentelle, qui attirait visiblement tous les regards des mâles de l'assemblée, à tel point que Milena fut obligée de tourner la tête à Sirius pour l'empêcher de regarder. Lily qui sembla ne pas comprendre le sens de la phrase, resta quelques secondes interdite, puis se reprit vivement et tint de ses deux mains sa chemise fermée, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.  
  
- L : "Une chose de sûre, c'est que je ne l'ai pas mit pour vous, donc ce serait sympa d'arrêter de me mater."  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Milena la retint et lui rappela l'huile de massage qu'elle était censée aller chercher. Lily se précipita donc vers la salle de bain puis après rentra dans sa chambre et trouva Rémus en train de fermer la porte.  
  
- L : "Tu t'apprêtais à partir ?"  
- R : "Pas sans toi, tu m'as trop excité."  
  
Lily se rapprocha de Rémus et mit en avant sa poitrine.  
  
- L : "Tu as vu le soutiens-gorge que j'ai mit quand j'ai apprit ta venue."  
- R : "Tu as vraiment.. vraiment très bon goût." Rémus avait prononcé cette phrase lentement, et la présence de ce bout de tissu semblait en effet le troubler beaucoup.  
- L : "Je crois qu'il est temps de nous embrasser maintenant."  
- R : "Ca c'est sûr."  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, tous les deux extrêmement gênés. Lily passa ses bras autour du cou de Rémus et lui en passa un autour de sa hanche, et alors que le deuxième se dirigeait vers un sein de Lily, Rémus ne réussit pas aller jusqu'au bout et le fit rejoindre son premier bras, c'est à dire autour des hanches de Lily.  
  
- R : "Je crois qu'on a plus qu'à s'embrasser !"  
- L : "Nous y voilà, notre baiser."  
  
Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, tous les deux semblant appréhender le baiser. Puis alors il continuèrent à approcher leurs lèvres, qui finirent par se toucher. Quand Lily voulut approfondir le baiser, Rémus la poussa.  
  
- R : "C'est bon tu as gagnée ! Tu as gagnée ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi !"  
- L : "Pourquoi ça, tu me trouves repoussante à ce point ?"  
- R : "Parce que je suis amoureux d'Aelydia, voilà pourquoi ! Et fait pas ton innocente !"  
- L : "Hein ?"  
  
Tous leurs amis sortirent de leur cachette pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Lily.  
  
- R : "Oui, j'aime Aelydia ! Je l'aime !" La voyant arriver, il se précipita vers elle. "Je t'aime Aelydia."  
- A : "Je t'aime aussi Rémus."  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent alors sous le regard attendri de leurs amis.  
  
- L : "Désolée d'être allée aussi loin, je pensais que tu craquerais avant !"  
- R : "J'avoue que tu joue sacrement bien, je ne comprend pas pourquoi un certain Potter à résisté."  
  
L'intéressé fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendue et grommela dans son coin. Mais son regard en coin continuait d'observer la poitrine de Lily qui, quand elle le remarqua, se dépêcha de fermer sa chemise.  
  
- M : "Mais pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant, on en serait pas arrivé à ces extrémités !"  
- R : "C'est à dire que quand ça c'est fait, c'était le jour où James et Lily se sont disputés et ont commencé leur jeux de séduction, donc quand on est revenu, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler."  
- S : "C'est si vieux que ça !"  
- A : "En fait après on a prit goût à ce jeux, et c'était très amusant de se cacher, de vivre notre amour dans l'ombre."  
- P : "Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant je n'aurais plus de secret à cacher, ce qui m'arranges grandement !"  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, puis Lily et Milena prirent Aelydia à part.  
  
- M : "Alors tu racontes à tes copines comment ça c'est passé !"  
- A : "C'est à dire que..."  
- L : "Fait pas ta timide, s'il te plaît !"  
- A : "Bon d'accord, ça c'est passé le fameux matin où toi et James vous êtes disputé, on était allé prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble."  
- M : "C'est vrai je m'en souviens, c'est même à cause de vous que la bataille a commencé. C'est marrant de savoir qu'ils se sont disputés alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable."  
- A : "Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, mais tu veux savoir ou pas ?"  
- M : "Désolée, continue."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A : "Bon j'ai finit de manger, on rejoint les autres ?"  
  
Aelydia et Rémus quittèrent la grande salle et entamèrent leur remontée vers le dortoir quand Rémus ouvrit une porte située sur le côté et poussa Aelydia dans une salle de classe vide qui semblait visiblement inutilisée depuis quelques temps.  
  
- A : " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as vu les Serpentards ? "  
- R : " Non, il faut que je te parle. "  
- A : " De quoi ? "  
- R : " Je te demanderais juste de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre. "  
- A : " Ca à l'air grave ce que tu veux me dire, mais d'accord. "  
- R : " D'abord il faut que je t'avoue pourquoi je suis toujours aussi pâle et souvent faible. "  
- A : " Tu es un loup-garou. "  
- R : " Mais, comment sais-tu ? C'est comme même pas les filles qui te l'ont dit ? "  
- A : " Crois-tu qu'elles trahiraient ta confiance ? C'est seulement que ma meilleure amie de mon ancienne école en est un, donc j'ai reconnu tous les symptômes sur toi, et il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour le découvrir. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais plus t'apprécier, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas réellement dangereux, sauf les soirs de pleine lune bien entendu. "  
- R : " Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. "  
- A : "Comme si c'était de ta faute ! Bon on y va maintenant ! "  
  
Rémus baissa les yeux, voulant éviter le regard d'Aelydia.  
  
- R : " En fait, je n'ai pas finit, et je te supplie de ne pas me couper, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Il se trouve aussi que depuis que je t'ai vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, et autrement qu'à une amie, à chaque fois que tu es trop proche de moi, je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser, mon coeur s'emballe et ma respiration est coupée. Seulement, tu comptes tellement pour moi que si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, ton amitié sera déjà plus que je ne peux l'espérer. Alors je te supplie de ne pas me haïr et de rester, de ne pas m'éviter, même si l'on est seulement amis, je n'en demande pas davantage. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir près de moi, sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me lever tous les matins si je sais que je ne te verrais pas."  
  
Ce fut à peine si Rémus eu le temps de relever la tête que les lèvres d'Aelydia se posaient sur les siennes. Surpris au début celui-ci s'en remit vite, et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Quand l'oxygène vint à manquer, ils se séparèrent et plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre.  
  
- A : " Alors comme ça t'espérais t'en tirer en restant juste mon ami, mais moi j'ai d'autre projet pour toi. "  
- R : " Je crois que tes projets vont me tenter. "  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin du flash-back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- L : " C'est trop mignon ! "  
- M : " Ca c'est sûr, si seulement tout le monde pouvait avoir votre maturité ! "  
  
Milena fixa alors Lily et celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue et continua à s'extasier sur l'histoire d'Aelydia.  
  
****~~****  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Tout le groupe avait décidé de rester pour Noël car c'était leur dernière année ensemble, et Aelydia, même si ce n'était pas sa dernière année se retrouveraient sans eux l'an prochain, donc elle voulait profiter au maximum de son Mumus.  
  
- S : " J'ai une super nouvelle ! "  
- L : " Quoi, t'as enfin réussi à comprendre comment faire une potion niveau deuxième année. "  
- S : " Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cassante avec moi. Ma super nouvelle c'est que grâce au cousin de Rémus, on va pouvoir avoir de quoi s'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter les vacances, je veux dire au niveau boisson, et ce sera de l'alcool moldu. C'est pas génial ça ? "  
- P : " C'est vrai ça Rémus, il nous fait pas une fausse joie. "  
- R : " Il a tellement tanné mon cousin avec ça que je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai. "  
- L : " Au fait comment il va Christophe ? "  
- R : " Bien, sauf qu'il me dit que tu lui manque beaucoup, et que si tu voulais le revoir à l'occasion ils serait pour. "  
- M : " Attention, James devient tout rouge, il est prêt à exploser. "  
- A : " Qui c'est ce Christophe ? "  
- R : " Mon cousin, et Lily est sortie avec il y a deux ans quand ils sont tous venus chez moi l'été. Et très bizarrement, alors que James l'appréciait au début, il est devenu extrêmement énervé contre lui quand il est sorti avec Lily, et il n'a pas arrêté de lui faire des coups tordus. "  
- J : " N'importe quoi ! C'est seulement qu'il y avait un truc que j'aimais pas chez lui ! "  
- P : " Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il sortait avec Lily ? "  
- J : " J'en ai marre d'écouter vos imbécillités, je me casses ! "  
  
James partit sous les rires de ses amis, sauf d'une qui avaient les joues nettement plus rouges qu'au début de la conversation.  
  
****~~****  
  
Des petits mots pour mes reviewers que j'aime à la folie et que j'adore quand ils me font partager leurs impressions sur mon histoire, parce que ça me touche beaucoup :  
  
Sailor digitale : Bon il y avait comme même quelque trucs sur le couple phare, donc je penses que tu as supporté, puis tu m'avais dit que t'aimais bien Rémus et Aelydia donc j'espère que ça t'as plut la miss. Sinon pour le prénom, je l'ai inventé comme ça, fallait un prénom original je voulais qu'il commence par un A et qu'il y ait un Y, donc voilà le résultat, et comme quand je me suis inscrite je n'avait aucune idée d'un pseudo, alors j'ai prit ce prénom parce que je l'aimait bien. Bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
alexia : Bon alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît toujours autant, et je suis totalement désolée pour le retard. Quand à mon prénom je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de le savoir, comme ça je suis d'autant plus mystérieuse, non ? Et pas grave pour tes délires, ça m'arrive souvent aussi. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.  
  
lasy de lys : Dsl de faire pleurer Lily, mais bon là t'as vu elle a pas pleurée * bombe le torse et ait fière d'elle*. Alors j'espère que l'histoire de Mumus et Aelydia t'as fait plaisir, même fait marrer parce que c'est drôle leur jeux stupide, non ? * petit regard implorant*. Bon alors je suis vraiment archi, méga, énormement dsl pour le retard, mais comme il était long ce chapitre je suis sûre que ça m'excuse un peu, tu me pardonnes, dis ? * encore petit regard de chien battu*,. Allez, gros bisous et merci pour prendre soin de ma santé et continuer à me lire, et à me reviewer accessoirement (les deux m'ont fait très plaisir).  
  
dragonfly : Et bien si, l'épisode maudit est l'épisode 13, dût à son chiffre bien entendu, si tu écoutes le début de l'épisode, ils le disent clairement. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment génial comme truc, je suis morte de rire en les écoutant. Bisous et merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise.  
  
~Lily~ : Merci, merci, merci, maintenant je suis toute émue de ces compliments * se tortille les cheveux et regarde ses pompes * Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaises autant, j'espère que cette suite te conviens même si elle est moins axée sur la romance. Quand au retard je m'en excuse humblement car mes exams me laissaient pas de choix, mais j'ai compensé en mettant un plus grand chapitre. Enormes poutous et encore merci pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de si adorable revieweuse.  
  
Prongs : Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, et moi aussi James et Lily sont mon couple préféré. Toi qui me demandais quand viendrais la suite, et bien la voici, et je t'envoie un mail quand ce put*** de caramail voudra bien fonctionner, je crois vraiment que je vais m'en faire une autre., dsl de t'emmerder avec ça. Gros bisous et merci encore.  
  
Fran_fran : Ouah, alors là si je suis pas pivoine et bah c'est que je suis pas normale, c'est vraiment trop gentil de me dire ça, mais après je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête si on est si adorable avec moi. N'empêche que ça me fait comme même très plaisir. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais, ce serait ma façon de te remercier. Gros bisou à toi la miss, et j'apprécie d'avoir de si gentils fidèles lecteurs.  
  
Fleur : Merci beaucoup mais tu sais pour Peter, c'est pas si dur, puis j'arrive pas à me dire que les maraudeurs aient puent accepter un gros crétin, ils sont trop intelligents pour ça, donc c'est forcément qu'il a changé. Bisous et encore merci pour ta review.  
  
pattenrond : Voilà la suite, et puis même si c'était pas centré sur James et Lily, il y a comme même du mouvement entre eux, même si ils tournent un peu en rond, mais je te promets que au prochain chapitre ça va vraiment évoluer (mais faut que j'arrête de tout dire moi !). Bisous et merci pour ta review , ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Lyra : Ton enthousiasme me touche énormément, ça fait plaisir à voir, ou à lire plutôt (lol). Bon sinon pour la suite j'ai mit plus de temps que prévu, mais j'ai pas dépassée J.K.Rowlings donc je suis certaine que c'est pardonnable, non ?*petit regard de chiot battu*. Quand à Peter, je suis dsl mais il doit bien finir son année donc en attendant il est encore avec les autres, puis pour qui puisse trahir James et Lily, c'est bien qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Bon alors là il y a la scène romantique entre Mumus et Aelydia, et la prochaine fois peut-être une entre James et Lily on verra. Merci encore pour tous ces compliments et gros bisous.  
  
Ayla : Pleure pas, je veux pas, ça m'attriste si tu pleures. Quand aux futurs chapitres je te promet de mettre des scènes romantiques qu'on rêverait qui nous arrive, du moins j'essayerais. Enormes bisous et merci pour ta review, mais promet moi que tu pleureras pas !  
  
Zhusidinuo : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, je veux pas que mes lecteurs pleure, sinon je vais devenir toute triste, mais je prendrais ça comme un beau compliment. Alors voici la suite qui j'en suis certaine ne te feras pas pleurer, mais j'espère un peu rire. Bisous et merci pour cette review.  
  
LoULoU : Merci pour ces compliments, et pour te remercier voici la suite. Bisous et merci encore pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir de les lire.  
  
Amy : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que cette suite te convient aussi même si elle s'est fait attendre, mais mieux valait que je ne la bâcle pas, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mit du temps. Et moi aussi j'adore le couple Lily et James, et c'est pour ça que j'écris sur eux. Bisous et encore merci.  
  
Lilou : Alors là ça dépasse tout l'enthousiasme que j'ai jamais vu, ça m'effraie même un peu, imagine que j'ai trop de retard, tu serais capable de venir me taper ! Non, je rigole, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir à quel point tu rentre dans l'histoire et je suis contente de pouvoir déchaîner cette passion. Quand à toutes tes questions, je ne suis pas certaines de pouvoir toutes y répondre, mais j'apprécie beaucoup que tu me soutiennes dans ma lutte pour montrer que Peter au début n'était pas forcément bête, véritablement crétin, salaud, ignoble, et j'en passe (mes sentiments reprennent le dessus !), sinon comment les maraudeurs l'auraient accepté ? Quand à la chanson, je l'ai entendue qu'après avoir écrit les grandes lignes de ma fic, donc je ne m'en suis pas inspiré (à part le titre bien entendu). Quand au mystère de ce que lui a dit Lily quand il voulait se suicider il est possible que j'en trahisse une partie plus tard. Gros bisous et j'essayerai de me presser pour la suite de peur de me faire frapper. Et j'oubliais : Enormes Merci pour tout ton enthousiasme et tes sympathiques reviews.  
  
Tiffany : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil tous ces compliments, je me sens rougir. Mais bon niveau écriture je crois que je ne dépasserai jamais la grande J.K. Rowlings (d'ailleurs ça serait cool que elle se décide à écrire plus vite le 6ème tome que le 5ème, et que le 5ème sorte enfin). Gros bisous et encore merci.  
  
Aziliz : Merci beaucoup, je constate que u es partie en plein délire, si tu continue ton psy va t'interdire d'aller sur fanfiction.net alors fait gaffe, parce que j'aimerais pas perdre une grande lectrice comme toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas ils vont finir par aller ensemble Lily et James, sinon comme tu les dis si bien il y aurait pas Harry. Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour cette review. 


	8. Envie de te suivre et toi ?

D'amour et d'amitié  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Alors ces personnages m'appartiennent, ils sont a moi, j'en fait ce que je veux. Bon, d'accord c'est pas vrai mais Milena et Aelydia elles sont à moi d'abord ! Et promis je vais essayer de pas trop abîmer les personnages (mais je promets rien).  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Les vacances ! ! ! Découverte d'une partie du passé de Lily, dérivation de Peter (désolé pour ceux qui l'aiment mais j'en parle comme même), fête entre mais et enfin de l'action entre un certain couple.  
  
La chanson utilisée est " Envie de te suivre " de Maïdi Roth tiré de la BO de " Héroïne " ( film avec Virginie Ledoyen) cette chanson est vraiment bien, donc si vous avez possibilité de la télécharger je vous la conseille.  
  
Quant à mon retard je m'en excuse platement, mais des impératifs personnels font que je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire, je compense donc en mettant des chapitres un peu plus long, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour ces laps de temps prolongés entre chaque chapitre.  
  
Ceci est un message à mes reviewers : JE VOUS AIME ! ! ! Sans déconner c'est vrai, si vous saviez comment ça fait plaisir de voir que le nombre de review a changé, sans compter la joie de la lecture de vos mots. Donc je vous remercie profondément et je vous fait des énormes bisous !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
****~~****  
  
Chapitre 8 : Envie de te suivre... et toi ?  
  
- S : " Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! ! ! ! "  
  
Le clan (ça veut dire tout le groupe pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris) marchait vers la Grande Salle, ce vendredi annonçait les vacances et demain la majorité des élèves s'en iraient rejoindre leurs familles pour les festivités de Noël.  
  
- M : " Sirius mon chou tu m'épuises, on savait déjà que c'était les vacances, pas besoin de le crier comme un gamin de 3 ans ! "  
- L : " Totalement d'accord, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça ! "  
- J : " Au fait Rémus, est-ce que ton abruti de cousin a envoyé ce qu'il fallait ? "  
- R : " J'avoue que cette haine envers lui de ta part est un grand mystère. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui il nous a envoyé les cadeaux de Noël moldu. "  
- M : " Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous utilisez des noms de code pour désigner des bouteilles d'alcool alors qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin et surtout que tout le monde s'en fiche ? "  
- L : " C'est un truc de mec, ça leur donne une sorte de puissance, ils se prennent pour des espions et ça flatte leur ego. "  
- J & R : " Hey ! "  
- L : " Il y a que la vérité qui blesse. "  
- A : " A toujours chercher James, on va finir par croire qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié derrière tout ça. "  
- L : " Comme si je pouvais aimer ce crétin ! "  
- A : " Il y a que la vérité qui blesse ! "  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire hormis James et Lily, visiblement très énervé, en effet depuis que Rémus et Aelydia avaient avoués qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tous n'avaient de cesse de taquiner James et Lily sur leurs sentiments.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur places habituelles. Avant le repas Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Dumbledore : " Les enfants, ils me semble avoir omit de vous dire qu'un bal pour le nouvel an était prévu pour les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années. " Des cris de surprise fusèrent de tous les coins. " Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos parents sont prévenus et des dispositions ont été prises pour que vous rejoignez l'école juste avant le bal, ce qui vous permettra d'assister au bal tout en ayant profité de votre famille. Mon erreur ayant été réparée, je vous souhaite bon appétit. "  
  
Alors que les élèves commençaient se servir, le niveau sonore était plus élevé que d'habitude, car tous étaient surpris de cette annonce tardive, même s'ils étaient pour la plupart heureux d'échapper à l'habituel réveillon familial.  
  
- P : " C'est bien du Dumbledore ça, prévenir au dernier moment. "  
- M : " Je le soupçonnerais même d'avoir eu seulement l'idée hier, et que sa décision est due au fait qu'il en ras le bol des réveillons avec les profs où il s'ennuie à mourir. "  
- S : " Ca m'étonnerait même pas. "  
- J : " Ca va Lily, t'es toute pâle ? "  
- L : " Mais tu te rends compte qu'on va être obligés de s'occuper de toute la déco en une semaine James ? On est les préfets en chefs et en plus il y a pas d'autre préfet qui reste pendant les vacances, c'est nous qui allons nous taper tout le boulot ! Sans compter qu'on a une montagne de devoirs et de révisions à faire ! Et en plus je sais même pas ce que je vais porter, j'ai pas prévue de robe pour ça ! "  
- J : " On se calme ! Tu devrais être contente, on va avoir un bal ! Et toutes les filles aiment les bals ! "  
- L : " Mais on aura jamais le temps de tout faire ! "  
- J : " Pour ce qui est de la déco, on est peut-être les seuls préfets, mais on a des amis qui se doivent de nous aider dans les coups durs. Sans compter que pour ce qui est des révisions tu sauras parfaitement nous préparer un programme pour s'organiser entre préparatifs et révisions. "  
- M : " Et pour la tenue, on se fera un après-midi entre filles au Pré-au-Lard pour choisir tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Tu sauras bien la caser dans le programme. "  
- L : " Vous avez raison ! Après tout, c'est moi la reine des programmes ! "  
- R : " Ca c'est sûr ! " Il ajouta à l'adresse de Aelydia : " Quand elle organise les révisions tout est chronométré, et si on a le malheur de ne pas suivre son programmer, elle pète un câble ! "  
- L : " J'ai tout entendu ! Et si tu continu comme ça, je te promets qu'il sera pire que celui que j'avais organisé à la fin de l'année dernière ! "  
  
Ils poussèrent tous des cris d'horreur, se rappelant amèrement le travail qu'ils avaient dus fournir. Aelydia elle se retenait pour ne pas rire devant cette bande de garçon, qui faisait trembler l'école, ayant peur d'une frêle jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, car sinon, elle aurait sûrement moins rit.  
  
****~~****  
  
Le samedi matin, alors que toute l'école était en effervescence à cause des départs en vacances, Lily avait réunie la troupe dans la salle des préfets en chef. Quand ils furent tous arrivés Lily qui marchait avec des allures de militaire les fit s'asseoir et leur distribua à chacun une feuille.  
  
- L : " Ceci est le programmes pour la semaine à venir ! J'ai prévu avec ce qui nous restait de jours et en tenant compte du travail que nous avons à fournir. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que la bibliothèque nous forçait à rester silencieux nous pourrions travailler ici, vu qu'il y a une grande table, en poussant les fauteuils et en ajoutant nos bureaux à James et moi nous pourrions y arriver, de plus j'ai remplie les étagères avec des livres de notre programme ainsi que de celui d'Aelidya, d'ailleurs Aelydia, ton planning de révision t'es personnellement adapté vu que tu ne vois pas la même chose que nous. Chaque midi nous pourrons manger ici si nous n'avons pas assez de temps, je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore, je pensais finir vers 4 h les révisions nous laissant ainsi la fin d'après-midi pour faire ce que nous voulons. Et, enfin, je pensais passer chaque soirée à se charger de l'organisation du bal. Des questions ? "  
- S : " Tu as prévu des pauses pour qu'on aille aux toilettes ? "  
  
Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres, mais à la tête de Lily ils s'effacèrent aussitôt.  
  
- L : " Puisque personne n'a d'autre question, au travail ! "  
- J : " Et la fête que nous avions prévu ? "  
- M : " Et notre sortie au Pré-au-Lard ? "  
- L : " Mercredi soir repas de Noël avec les élèves restants et les profs, ensuite on s'éclipsera rapidement et on profitera de notre soirée. Et la soirée entre filles pour choisir nos tenues est prévue samedi après-midi, apprenez à lire ! Maintenant au travail ! Et le premier qui tente de s'échapper aura affaire à moi ! "  
  
Ils allèrent tous chercher leur affaires dans leurs chambres et revinrent presque aussitôt de peur d'affronter la colère de Lily. Ils s'installèrent tous en silence et commencèrent leur révisions. Quand un d'eux avait des problèmes, Lily était toujours prête à aider, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son comportement quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de parler d'autre chose que de cours. La pièce était d'un calme inenvisageable étant donné qu'elle contenait les maraudeurs et des filles pas très calme à la base, même James, qui d'habitude ne se laissait pas faire par Lily, était plongé dans un livre d'histoire de la magie (matière qu'il détestait au plus haut point).  
  
Quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, des plats ainsi que des couverts apparurent comme par magie et ils se regroupèrent tous pour manger.  
  
- L : " J'ai prévu le menu en accord avec Dumbledore, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on est tous les apports nécessaires, qu'ils soient assez énergétique et pas trop lourd pour que la digestion ne nous gêne pas dans notre travail. "  
  
Aelydia encore étonnée s'adressa discrètement à Rémus.  
  
- A : " Comment se fait-il que personne ne s'oppose à son autorité ? "  
- R : " La dernière fois James a finit à l'infirmerie, avant d'avoir pu esquiver le moindre geste de défense, quand il a essayé de monter une mutinerie. Si on ose toucher à son planning elle pète un câble, elle devient folle et personne ne peut l'arrêter. "  
- A : " Mais elle est vraiment tyrannique ! "  
- R : " Oui, mais c'est pour notre bien, après on est heureux d'avoir suivi son planning car en général on obtient les meilleurs notes grâce à elle. Si elle était pas là on aurait sûrement pas le courage de faire tout ce qu'il faut. En plus quand on a besoin d'aide elle est toujours prête. Mais c'est clair qu'en attendant c'est insupportable. Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêver de la tuer. "  
  
Après le repas, ils se remirent tous immédiatement au boulot sous le regard de Lily, qui de temps en temps se levait pour vérifier que personne n'avait besoin d'aide et surtout que tout les monde suivait bien le planning, et n'avait pas caché un magazine de Quidditch, par exemple, au milieu d'un livre de cours.  
  
****~~****  
  
La semaine se déroula ainsi studieusement et la préparation pour le bal avançait, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous des idées originales, voir un peu trop comme Sirius qui avait proposé d'inviter des strip-teaseuse (ce qui lui avait valut de se faire taper par Milena), et ils étaient plutôt doué pour mettre en pratique toutes leurs idées.  
  
James s'étant fait dégager de sa chambre par Sirius dormait sur le canapé de la salle des préfets en chefs et son dos commençait à en souffrir. Peter lui avait bien proposé de prendre un lit dans son dortoir car si Sirius était avec Milena, Rémus avait lui aussi abandonné son dortoir pour rejoindre celui des filles où il n'y avait plus qu'Aelydia, seulement James s'y refusait car Peter ronflait abominablement, et James avait l'ouïe très fine et était sensible au moindre bruit.  
  
Le mardi soir il se réveilla sur le coup d'1 h 30 (précis attention), il ne compris pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère des sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre de Lily. Il se leva rapidement, il portait seulement un caleçon comme pyjama, et il ne prit pas même le temps de se couvrir plus. Quand il ouvrit la porte, les sanglots cessèrent immédiatement. Il referma la porte et se rapprocha du lit de Lily. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa dans la pénombre Lily qui faisait semblant de dormir.  
  
- J : " Lily arrête de faire semblant de dormir, je t'ai entendue pleurer. "  
- L : " Même pas vrai. "  
  
Si la phrase se voulait rassurante et enjouée, il avait une telle tristesse dans la voix de Lily que James sentit son coeur se briser. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit bien à côté tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.  
  
- J : " Lily arrête de te conduire comme ça, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, je sais que ça va pas, alors dit moi pourquoi. T'as le droit de craquer, ça arrive à tout le monde. "  
- L : " C'est seulement qu'à cette période de l'année je penses toujours à mes parents... "  
- J : " Tu n'en parles jamais, tu devrais en parler, ça te soulagerais. Tu ne m'a même jamais dit ce qui c'était passé, ça fait deux ans, il serait temps de crever l'abcès. "  
- L : " Ca c'est passé le soir même de Noël, toute la famille était joyeuse, même ma soeur. Je me souviens encore de la voix de ma mère chantonnant dans la cuisine, de mon père allumant le feu dans la cheminée, de ma soeur mettant la table et moi fignolant les décorations du sapin. Ma soeur avait été plus aimable qu'à son habitude et des odeurs de la cuisine nous chatouillaient le nez et nous mettaient tous en appétit, une parfaite scène de famille en somme. Puis le cri de ma mère, un cri inhumain reflétant toute la frayeur possible, mon père qui se précipite dans la cuisine, ses cris, puis des rires affreux, des voix graves et hautaines, des blagues de mauvais goût sur les moldus. Ma soeur qui veut elle aussi aller voir dans la cuisine, des cris encore, moi qui la retient, qui l'oblige à prendre la porte de derrière alors qu'elle m'insulte, qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle me frappe. Moi qui la stupéfie puis qui la pousse dans la voiture. Ensuite j'ai conduit comme je pouvais car mon père m'avait vaguement expliqué comment faire, je me souviens des lumières de la ville brouillées par mes larmes et ma soeur qui en se réveillant a insisté pour prendre le volant. Le retour en silence et des larmes coulant toujours. Ensuite l'arrivée, la maison qui semblait si calme de dehors, j'ai presque crut que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, puis le sang dans la cuisine, par terre, partout, au lieu de tuer simplement mes parents ils les avaient torturés à mort, leur ventres étaient ouverts, des brûlures sur leur corps, et leurs yeux grands ouverts trahissant la cruauté dont ils ont été les victimes. Puis des coups, de ma soeur, et moi qui m'effondre par terre, ma soeur qui continue à me frapper et moi dans le sang recroquevillée, des larmes coulant et se mêlant au sang. "  
  
Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long des joues de Lily, elle pressait de plus en plus fortement la main de James qu'elle avait attrapée, et c'est entrecoupé de sanglots qu'elle avait finie son histoire. James, sachant qu'aucune parole ne pourrait effacer cette horreur, caressa les cheveux de Lily, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle au-dessus des couvertures et la serra dans ses bras. Lily pleura jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, sa tête caché contre le torse de James, celui-ci sentait ses larmes, et il les ressentait comme les siennes. Pour la consoler il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux et y déposait des baisers de temps en temps. Quand enfin les pleurs cessèrent Lily leva ses yeux vers ceux de James, et malgré l'obscurité James voyait trop bien qu'ils brillaient trop.  
  
- L : " Tu veux pas rester dormir avec moi ? "  
  
James sans rien dire se glissa sous les draps, puis reprit Lily dans ses bras. Il lui essuya les yeux puis déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
- J : " C'est l'heure de dormir miss Evans, mais attention on ne profite pas de la situation ! "  
  
Lily ria, et ce rire remit du baume au coeur à James. Lily se sentait déjà mieux, les bras de James lui procuraient une sensation de sécurité, elle s'y sentait naturellement bien, comme s'ils avaient été fait pour qu'elle s'y réfugie. Sa tête posé contre son torse, elle se sentait bien, une odeur de vanille lui chatouillait les narines. Les mains de James étaient posés sur son dos en bas (mais attention par sur ses fesses bande de dégoûtant), elle se sentait frissonner malgré le tissu de la nuisette qui séparait sa peau de celle de James. La respiration de James se fit plus régulière, il semblait s'être endormi, Lily fatiguée d'avoir pleurée une bonne partie de la nuit le rejoignit dans le pays des rêves, et pas un seul cauchemar ne vint la troubler contrairement à la plupart des nuits depuis deux ans.  
  
****~~****  
  
James se réveilla assez tôt, il se sentait bien, si bien, comme si plus aucun problème ne pouvait le toucher. Il comprit vite la raison de cet état d'euphorie matinale, en effet Lily était nichée au creux de ses bras, même si elle s'était un peu éloignée par rapport à quand ils s'étaient endormis, sa douce chaleur réchauffait encore James. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux et sa tête était penchée et lovée contre le torse de James. James poussa délicatement les cheveux de Lily de son visage en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller, il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il n'avait d'habitude que le droit d'observer en douce, cette fois-ci il pouvait le contempler de tout son saoul. Elle était si belle, elle semblait si paisible en comparaison avec hier soir, où il l'avait sentie si désespéré, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine forme de plénitude. Cependant son teint si clair de porcelaine laissait transparaître toute sa fragilité. Son souffle régulier caressait le torse de James. Elle avait passé une jambe au-dessus de celles de James, et comme elle sa jambe bougeait dans son sommeil, elle caressait James en frottant cette jambes contre celles de son ami. James se sentait si bien, il aurait tout donné pour que cet état de grâce se prolonge éternellement, pour lui plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette chambre. Lily était sienne, du moins jusqu'à son réveil.  
  
Alors qu'il profitait pleinement de cet instant, une partie de son anatomie s'excita plus que nécessaire, et une bosse se forma dans son caleçon. Paniqué il essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Lily. Si elle venait à se réveiller, elle sentirait tout de suite son excitation, et il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction. Mes ses efforts furent vain, et aggravèrent même la situation car il avait son bras bloqué sous Lily, et en tentant de l'enlever, loin de réussir, il l'avait il avait rapproché Lily. Et quand il essaya de s'éloigner des bras de Lily, celle-ci resserra son étreinte et se mit à lui caresser son dos, visiblement toujours plongée dans son rêve. Donc pour James la seule solution était d'attendre et de faire retomber son " enthousiasme ". Il pria pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il essaya de penser à des choses susceptibles de le refroidir : Rogue, les exams, miss Vercion (la prof de DCFM), les détraqueurs... Ses efforts cependant s'effondraient à chaque caresse de Lily.  
  
Soudain la sonnerie d'un réveil perturba la pièce silencieuse. Lily bougea, desserra son étreinte et son bras chercha à taton le réveil, quand sa main l'eut attrapé, elle éteignit la sonnerie. James en profita pour se reculer, heureux qu'elle n'ait rien sentie. Cependant Lily se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et se lova dans ses bras. Elle leva sa tête vers celle de James et fixa de ses deux grands yeux émeraudes pour rencontrer ceux de James, un sourire plein de tendresse naquit sur ses lèvres.  
  
- L : " Bonjour. J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi et tout ça grâce à toi. "  
  
Elle remonta vers la tête de James et posa un baiser sur sa joue, par ce mouvement elle se rapprocha encore plus de James, qui ne disait toujours rien, honteux car son corps trahissait encore l'excitation de tout à l'heure, et il semblait trop évident que Lily allait s'en rendre compte.  
  
- L : " James, ne me dit pas que ce que je sens est ce que je pense ! "  
- J : " En fait, c'est à dire que... "  
  
Lily s'écarta de lui vivement, et une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
- L : " Et dire que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas en profiter ! Tous les mêmes ces mecs ! "  
- J : " Dis c'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester ! "  
- L : " Et maintenant ça va être de ma faute si monsieur bande ! "  
- J : " C'est pas moi qui me caressait le dos et frottait ses jambes contre les miennes ! "  
  
Lily se sentit rougir et détesta James pour ça, elle quitta vivement le lit et se couvrit d'un peignoir.  
  
- L : " Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, je ne suis pas une de tes foutues radasses et c'est pas une protubérance dans ton caleçon qui va me faire fondre ! Maintenant dehors, retourne sur ton canapé et je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ce qui c'est passé ce matin, si la moindre personne est au courant, je te promets un programme de révision très chargé la semaine prochaine ! "  
  
James sortit du lit et sortit en lui lançant un regard noir, cependant avant de sortir il lui adressa une dernière phrase.  
  
- J : " Je comprend que tu pètes les plombs, ça doit bien être la première fois que tu fais cet effet à quelqu'un ! "  
  
Il referma juste la porte avant de recevoir le livre dont Lily s'était saisi et qui finit son vol contre la porte pour s'effondrer ensuite par terre. Devant les yeux remplis de colère d'une jeune fille qui se mit alors à insulter la porte par laquelle s'était échappé l'objet de sa colère.  
  
****~~****  
  
La journée ne se passa pas spécialement dans la bonne humeur, et l'ambiance fut encore plus au travail que d'habitude (et oui c'est possible), la tension entre James et Lily était palpable et personne ne les chercha. Les seuls bruits résonnants dans la pièce étaient des commentaires de Lily, qui critiquait sans cesse James sur son travail, et de James qui lançait des répliques amères sur le tyrannisme de Lily.  
  
Quand vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils eurent finit leurs révisions pour la journée ils se précipitèrent tous pour sortir et vaquer chacun à d'autres activités, ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pourvu que Lily et James ne soient pas là.  
  
- M : " Vous avez vu, je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pus trouver comme raison pour se faire la gueule encore ! "  
- R : " N'importe laquelle pourvu que ça puisse cacher les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. "  
- A : " C'est dingue qu'ils restent si bloqués, il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas savoir qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! "  
- P : " Je vous laisse, je dois passer à la bibliothèque. "  
- S : " Parce que le programme de Lily te suffit pas toi ? "  
- P : " C'est pas pour des révisions, c'est des recherches personnelles. "  
- M : " Ca fait un moment qu'on te voit plus à causes de ces 'recherches personnelles', faudra que tu nous en dises plus ! "  
- P : " Plus tard peut-être. Bon je suis pressé, alors à tout à l'heure ! "  
- A : " N'oublie pas le repas de Noël comme même. "  
  
Aelydia eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Peter avait déjà disparut a l'angle du couloir.  
  
- R : " Il m'inquiète réellement. Il est de plus en plus silencieux et se renferme sur lui-même. "  
- M : " Il lui faudrait une copine. "  
- S : " Parce que tu crois qu'on a pas essayé de lui en trouver une, seulement les seules qui acceptait il n'en voulait pas ! "  
- R : " En fait il veut une fille qui soit belle. C'est bizarre de constater à quel point il est attaché au physique chez les filles, alors que lui, enfin, c'est pas le top quoi. "  
- A : " Mais peut-être que ces recherches personnelles sont prétextes à des rencards, ça arrive à plein de gens de prendre des excuses comme ça. "  
  
Elle lança un regard malicieux à Rémus, et les souvenirs des soi-disant cours de potion que donnait Rémus à Aelydia leur revinrent en tête et tous deux sourirent.  
  
- S : " Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de Peter. Vous imaginez une fille lui donnant rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et après qu'ils aillent se planquer entre les rayons pour se faire des mamours, j'avoue que je ne trouve pas ça envisageable ! "  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en visionnant la scène.  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter arriva essoufflé d'avoir couru trop vite, il parcourut la bibliothèque et s'arrêta devant une table situé près d'une fenêtre entre deux rayons de livres. A la table une jeune fille assise releva la tête, et son beau visage, auparavant caché par de longs cheveux couleur ébène, se leva pour dévisager la personne qui venait troublé sa quiétude.  
  
- P : " Viola ! Désolé, je discutais avec les autres... "  
  
Viola se leva se dirigea gracieusement vers Peter et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
- V : " Aucun problème Peter, en plus tu n'as presque pas de retard. Si tu le veux bien on va y aller. "  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une pièce fermée. Viola sortit une vielle clé ternie de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avec. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et Peter la suivie, sur une simple parole de Viola les bougies déjà largement usée éclairèrent faiblement la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une pièce ayant très certainement servi autrefois comme laboratoire personnel d'un prof de potion, un grand chaudron trônait encore au milieu, des étagères disposées sur les côtés comportaient encore grand nombre d'ingrédient, dont tout le monde devait avoir oublié la présence au vu de la couche de poussière les couvrant. Une table, ayant servit de bureau dans un temps très ancien, était poussée sur un côté, et contrairement au reste des meubles, la poussière ne semblait pas l'avoir atteint, et des livres grand ouverts la couvrait de toute part.  
  
Peter observa Viola dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle était encore plus belle, et elle semblait tellement dans son élément dans cette pièce, elle s'y intégrait parfaitement. Celle-ci sentant un regard posé se retourna, croisa son regard puis le soutint, tout en lui adressant un sourire. Peter finit par détourner son regard, n'ayant plus la force de soutenir celui de Viola.  
  
- V : " Bon, il va falloir s'y mettre, il me semble qu'on a assez vu la théorie, passons à la pratique. "  
- P : " Pas de problème. "  
- V : " Prends nos notes et dicte moi le processus, je pense que je suis plus apte à avoir la puissance nécessaire pour ce sortilège. "  
- P : " Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de puissance. "  
- V : " Mais quand nous aurons réalisé cette potion tu te sentiras mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. "  
  
Peter sans rajouter un mot se dirigea vers la table et se saisit d'une feuille couverte d'écritures. Viola quand à elle s'approcha des étagères et saisit quelques flacons qui semblaient contenir des choses peu ragoûtantes. Elle se rapprocha du chaudron et adressa un signe de tête à Peter pour qu'il commence à lui dicter la potion. La voix de Peter résonna dans la pièce, et Viola silencieusement suivit les instructions. Alors que Peter continuait à lui dicter, il profita de sa concentration pour l'observer. Du chaudron sortait une lueur violine, éclairant son visage, son visage était saisissant de beauté sous cette lumière artificielle, la concentration rendait son visage sérieux et ses traits parfaits étaient encore mieux mis en valeur, sans artifice, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour éblouir. Il se rappelait les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé à étudier discrètement chaque trait de son visage, alors qu'ils faisaient leur recherches sur cette potion. Il avait besoin de la voir presque tous les jours et se sentait dépendant de sa présence.  
  
Viola quand à elle se concentrait faussement sur la potion, bien consciente de l'état dans lequel elle mettait Peter. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait, et chaque mimique avait pour but d'attirer Peter dans ses filets. De plus bientôt elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire ça, la potion suffirait à le rendre dépendant d'elle. Elle se rappelait encore la tête d'imbécile heureux qu'il lui avait fait quand elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à réaliser cette potion de puissance. Bien sûr il n'y voyait pas d'intentions derrière cette proposition, elle avait si bien réussie à le mettre en confiance. Il était véritablement crétin, il suffisait de lui faire miroiter un peu de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais : la puissance, de belles filles, pour qu'il accoure tout de suite. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait réussi à l'enchaîner à sa cause, bientôt il serait prêt à tout pour une infime partie de puissance, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le faire entrer dans les troupes des mangemorts. Et prêt à tout sous-entendait, bien entendu, trahir ses amis, ce qui était le but de la manoeuvre, elle assurait ainsi une prise sur ce qui pourrait être des futurs ennemis très puissants. De cette manière elle serait sûre que cette petite bande de gamins ne mettrait jamais en péril la puissance de Voldemort, son maître si puissant.  
  
****~~****  
  
Dans la Grande Salle les quelques élèves étant resté, ainsi que les profs, étaient regroupés, une seule table avait été préparée ce qui était largement suffisant au vu de nombre de personne. Les maraudeurs et les filles s'étaient mis à un bout de la table pour pouvoir s'échapper le plus vite possible, les filles avaient passée des robes, et les garçons mis des vêtement faisant plus habillé que d'habitude. Le repas fut joyeux, tout le monde faisant des efforts, même Lily et James avaient prit partie de ne pas s'adresser la parole afin de ne pas gâcher la soirée, ainsi que les Gryffondors et les Serpentard restant s'ignorèrent royalement évitant de cette manière toute dispute. Quand les plats furent finit, le petit groupe quitta la table le plus rapidement que le permettait la politesse. Quand ils eurent réussi à s'échapper ils montèrent tous dans la salle des préfets en chef, sauf Rémus et Sirius qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après les bras chargés de bouteilles.  
  
- L : " Autant que ça, mais on pourra jamais finir tout ça ! "  
- A : " Parle pour toi ! Bon on s'y met ! "  
  
Aelydia fit apparaître par magie des verres sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis  
  
- A : " Je vous avait pas encore dit que c'était moi le barman à tout les fêtes de mon école, je suis une pro des cocktails, demandez moi ce que vous voulez. "  
- J : " T'as vraiment trouvé une petite copine géniale Rémus ! "  
- R : " Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire de même, j'en connais une qui te conviendrait bien. "  
- J : " Tu pourrais pas arrêter tes insinuations douteuses rien qu'une soirée. "  
  
D'un commun accord, ils firent tous une pause pour ce soir vis à vis des insinuations douteuses sur James et Lily et ceux-ci acceptèrent de se réconcilier, du moins pour ce soir.  
  
Lily alla chercher sa chaîne moldu, qu'elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner à Poudlard sans électricité grâce à quelques sorts. Elle déclencha la musique, et les premières notes d'une musique assez rythmée se firent entendre. Lily retourna et se ramena avec de quoi fumer, quelque uns ignorant les vertus de certaines plantes moldues regardèrent avec appréhension la jeune fille se rouler une cigarette qui ne contenait pas que du tabac. Cependant quand celle-ci la fit passer, pas un ne lui non. Les bouteilles descendirent assez vite, les discussions se firent plus joyeuses et plus bruyantes. Au bout d'un moment les filles voulant absolument danser poussèrent les canapés, montèrent la musique et forcèrent les garçons à se lever. Des musiques rocks passèrent déchaînant tout le monde. Cependant, ils n'en oubliaient pas autant les bouteilles et Aelydia se trouvait souvent en train de faire un cocktail, ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus dur pour elle, car elle avait tendance à faire tomber un peu plus d'alcool à côté du verre à chaque fois.  
  
Les garçons fatigués de danser s'assirent, et fumèrent un pet à Lily. Les filles continuaient à s'exciter sur la piste improvisée et maintenant sur des musiques plus commerciales. Les premières notes de " Whenever, wherever " de Shakira, ce qui déclencha l'euphorie chez les filles, qui se mirent à se déhancher plus qu'elles ne l'auraient fait si elle avait été nette. James ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Lily, elle dansait si bien et sa jupe découvrant ses jambes l'invitait à poser les yeux dessus, elle portait un corset sans bretelles au-dessus, et James se surprit à penser avec quelle facilité il pourrait l'enlever, il ne suffisait que de défaire le noeud en haut. Il sentit qu'il s'excitait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais son regard n'arrivait pas à quitter Lily, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger devant lui, elle se déhanchait d'une manière si suggestive.  
  
- R : " James, tu ferais bien de te calmer ! "  
- J : " De quoi tu parles ? "  
- S : " Fait pas l'innocent, on a tous vu que la bosse dans ton pantalon, et puis tu devrais te voir en train de baver de Lily ! "  
- R : " Tu devrais te lancer, si tu lui demandais ce qu'elle penses de toi, à prêt tout elle est à moitié bourrée et défoncée, si elle te fout un van demain elle s'en rappellera plus. "  
- J : " Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai un petit penchant pour elle. "  
- S : " Petit ! C'est pas ce que traduit ton entrejambe. "  
- J : " C'est bon vous avez gagné ! Mais je voudrais pas profité du fait qu'elle est bourrée. "  
- R : " De toute manière vous êtes aussi buté l'un que l'autre, vous n'arriverez jamais à rien comme ça ! Hein Peter ? "  
- P : " Ouais. Bon je vais me coucher, je suis naze moi d'avoir autant bossé. Bonne nuit et James décide toi à faire quelque chose pour Lily ! "  
- R : " Il a pas l'air bien, comme si il était tracassé, que quelque secret le dévorait de l'intérieur. "  
- J : " Dis donc la fumette te rends philosophe. "  
- S : " C'est pas le tout, mais depuis tout à l'heure, il y a une danseuse qui m'aguiche alors je vais aller lui régler son compte. "  
  
Sirius se leva et marcha d'un pas qui se voulait charmeur et décidé, mais qui s'avéra titubant, vers Milena. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et susurra quelques mots à son oreille. Celle-ci partit d'un petit rire, se colla à Sirius et se frotta contre lui. Sirius et Milena échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, enfin celle de James . Quand Sirius ferma la porte, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et lui cria : " lance toi Jamesie, on est tous avec toi ".  
  
Rémus assit à côté de James, l'observa s'énerver tout seul contre Sirius et marmonner des insultes à son intention.  
  
- R : " Ecoutes James, on va pas aller lui parler à ta place, on est plus en première année. Alors lance toi, c'est pas dur, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Sur ce, je te laisse car Sirius et Milena m'ont donné des idées. "  
  
Rémus se dirigea vers Aelydia, et après que Aelydia lui ait soufflé quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, il la prit dans se bras et l'emmena vers son dortoir en passant par la chambre de Lily. James se retrouva seul avec Lily qui elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la disparition des autres, tellement elle était prise par la musique.  
  
James l'observa, profitant qu'elle ne remarque rien, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, ses mouvements étaient gracieux, collant parfaitement avec la musique, elle semblait en pleine extase, les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes murmurant les paroles des chansons. Elle dansa ainsi longtemps, perdue dans son monde, sans aucune conscience de l'extérieur. James ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, elle était si belle, si désirable, et chacun de ses gestes le mettait un peu plus en transe. Au bout d'un moment, la musique se fit plus lente et Lily sortit de sa transe. Elle s'approcha de James, cherchant des yeux où avait bien pu disparaître les autres.  
  
- L : " Ils sont partis où ? "  
- J : " Se coucher. "  
- L : " Ca fait longtemps ? " Ses yeux traduisaient son étonnement.  
- J : " Oui. "  
- L : " Et ça fait longtemps donc que je danse toute seule ? "  
- J : " Oui. "  
- L : " Pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêtée ? "  
- J : " T'avais l'air tellement heureuse, que je n'ai pas eu le coeur de t'empêcher de danser. "  
  
Lily s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de James, et alors qu'il y avait plein de place elle se colla à lui. James n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux de Lily, son regard se faisait même assez pressant. Celle-ci finit par s'en rendre compte et tourna la tête vers James, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent durant quelques minutes, leurs yeux trahissaient si bien leurs sentiments, mais chacun avait peur de mal interprété ce qu'il y lisait, et aucun n'avait le courage de faire le premier pas.  
  
Les premières notes de " Can't take my eyes off you " tintèrent dans la pièce et James sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait tira Lily hors du canapé pour la faire danser. Il dansèrent un peu n'importe comment, il faisait tourner Lily comme dans un rock, mais plus lentement, en même temps il chantonnait les paroles. Lily s'approcha plus de lui et se frotta pour l'aguicher, James surpris rougit, ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de Lily.  
  
- J : " Lily, je crois que tu as beaucoup trop bue. "  
- L : " Décidément, je me rendais pas compte que je te faisais cet effet là, ce matin déjà et maintenant... T'accumules. "  
- J : " Je croyais qu'on devait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. " Les joues de James étaient rouges comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.   
  
Lily ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha de la chaîne et changea de CD. Quand elle se retourna, ses yeux ne semblaient plus embués par l'alcool, son regard était décidé. La musique démarra et elle s'approcha de James, elle se colla à lui et lui chanta les paroles le regard planté dans le sien. Elle continuait à danser et poussa James à l'accompagner alors que les paroles de la chanson continuaient à s'échapper d'elle, révélant toute sa passion contenue et sa douce tristesse de ne pouvoir faire le premier pas.  
  
" Mélancolie, j'ai l'habitude  
Le regard qu'on porte sur les choses par lassitude  
Et c'est bien plus qu'une confidence  
C'est de toi à moi  
  
Mes insomnies, ça me rassure  
La solitude pour panser mes blessures  
Et c'est bien plus que d'la confiance  
C'est de toi à moi  
  
Si entre nous y avait plus qu'un pas à faire  
Si tu le faisais à ma place  
  
On emmènerait tous les vieux disques qu'on aime  
Si on roulait la nuit comme dans un happy end  
Si on parlait d'amour devant un café crème  
Qu'importe où on ira si c'est toi qui m'emmène  
Qu'importe où on ira si c'est toi qui m'emmène "  
  
James dansait avec Lily, écoutant attentivement les paroles. Les regards se croisaient, puis fuyaient de peur de laisser passer les sentiments.  
  
" Survivre à soi-même, même si y a maldonne  
Je sais c'que je veux, et c'est c'qui m'étonne  
Et c'est bien plus qu'une confidence  
C'est de toi à moi  
  
Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile  
J'attends bien plus de toutes ces heures qui s'défilent  
J'attends bien plus que d'la confiance  
Entre toi et moi  
  
Si entre nous y avait plus qu'un pas à faire  
Si tu le faisais à ma place  
  
On emmènerait tous les vieux disques qu'on aime  
Si on roulait la nuit comme dans un happy end  
Si on parlait d'amour devant un café crème  
Qu'importe où on ira si c'est toi qui m'emmène  
Qu'importe où on ira si c'est toi qui m'emmène  
  
Et si entre nous deux y avait plus qu'un pas à faire  
Si tu le faisais à ma place, j'irais à ciel ouvert  
M'noyer dans ton sourire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive  
Sentir au fond de moi, cette envie de te suivre  
  
Et si on emmenait tous les vieux disques qu'on aime  
Si on passait la nuit devant un café crème  
Si on faisait des voeux aux étoiles en dérive  
Si on changeait de jeux, si on jouait à vivre  
Avec au fond de moi cette envie de te suivre "  
  
Quand les dernières notes retentirent leurs bouches n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et James se pencha plus encore, le coeur de Lily s'emballa et elle retint son souffle, mais avant d'atteindre les lèvres de Lily, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Lily se renfrogna et se dirigea maladroitement vers sa porte (je vous rappelle qu'elle à moitié bourrée et défoncée).  
  
- L : " Au moins là je serais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. "  
  
Et alors qu'elle allait franchir sa porte, James courut vers elle et lui retint le bras.  
  
- J : " Tu comprends donc rien ! "  
- L : " Si, que je t'intéresse pas ! Maintenant lâche moi ! "  
- J : " Tu crois vraiment que j'éprouves rien pour toi ! "  
- L : " De l'amitié ça c'est sûr, mais visiblement ça te suffit. "  
- J : " Ce qui s'est passé ce matin te suffit pas, sans compter l'état dans lequel je me mets à chaque fois que tu m'approche. "  
  
James avait lâché le bras de Lily, retourna vers le canapé où il dormait et s'effondra dedans. Lily, au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre, alla s'écrouler à côté de James et lui lança des regards d'incompréhension.  
  
- L : " Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé. "  
- J : " J'avoue qu'avant si je n'agissais pas c'était à cause de la forte amitié qui nous liait, je voulais pas tout détruire pour quelques pulsions. Cependant il se trouve qu'il ne s'agit pas que de pulsions, mais plutôt de quelque chose de plus fort. "  
- L : " Alors pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse pas, je n'attend que ça. "  
- J : " Lily, tu es complètement morte, tu as bu tellement que je pense que tu as plus d'alcool que de sang dans tes veines, crois tu vraiment que j'ai envie de t'embrasser pour la première fois dans ces conditions. Sans compter que j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi et que demain tu ne te souviendras sûrement de rien. En plus qui me prouve que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me rend attirant à tes yeux. "  
  
Lily avait le coeur qui tambourinait après cette déclaration, elle se leva en silence et marcha comme elle le pouvait, se saisit de deux éprouvettes qu'elle avait rangée dans un tiroir, puis retourna vers James, s'assit tant bien que mal à côté de lui et lui planta une éprouvette dans les mains.  
  
- J : " Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "  
- L : " Il se trouve que si j'ai descendue ces bouteilles, c'est pour avoir le courage de tout t'avouer, de plus crois bien que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, et comme tu ne veux toujours rien comprendre on va boire ça, c'est une potion de dessoulage et ça marche aussi pour enlever les effets de drogues douces. "  
  
Lily ôta le capuchon de son éprouvette et avala l'étrange mixture qu'elle contenait, quand elle eut finit, elle afficha une grimace de dégoût. James, lui , la regardait toujours, le flacon entre les mains, visiblement pas décidé à le boire. Lily déçue par son comportement se leva.  
  
- L : " Ecoute James, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour faire le premier pas, mais si t'y met pas du tien je t'avoue que je préfère tout oublier. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu sors qu'avec des crétines, parce que c'est elle qui font tout, elle n'attendent rien de toi. "  
  
James se leva et rattrapa Lily devant la cheminée, il se saisit de son poignet et la tourna face à lui.   
  
- L : " Tu as peur d'un petite potion de dessoulage ? Je te croyais pas si lâche ! "  
- J : " Pour qui tu me prends ! "  
  
James tenait dans sa main libre l'éprouvette, il l'approcha de sa bouche, en ôta le bouchon avec les dents puis fit glisser le liquide dans sa gorge. Son regard défiant celui de Lily.  
  
- J : " Je ne suis pas une mauviette, contrairement à ceux auxquels tu es habituée. "  
- L : " Tu ne les connais même pas. "  
- J : " Je crois que le crétin qui veut te violer et l'abruti de cousin de Rémus m'ont largement prouvé que j'ai raison. T'es toujours allé avec ce que tu trouvais, ceux qui voulait bien te supporter, c'est pas comme si t'avais eu beaucoup de choix ! "  
- L : " Christophe était adorable lui, il s'est toujours montré compréhensif avec moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup et il me le rendait bien. "  
- J : " Me dis pas que tu l'aimais, sinon t'aurais couché avec lui."  
- L : " D'abord, les deux n'ont aucun rapport et ensuite qui te prouve que je n'ai pas été jusque là avec lui. "  
- J : " Tu mens, juste pour me mettre en rogne ! " James resserra plus fort sa main autour du poignet de Lily  
- L : " Te donnes pas tant d'importance Potter ! C'est pas pour te prouver quelque chose que j'ai couché avec lui, c'est parce que je l'aimais. " Voyant que James était troublé par les derniers mots, elle les répéta . " Oui je l'aimais, comme je n'avais jamais aimé aucun mec avant, et je me suis offerte à lui car je savais qu'il partageait la même chose que moi, il m'a toujours montré à quel point je tenais pour lui, contrairement à d'autre. "  
  
La main de James serrait tellement le poignet de Lily que le sang avait du mal à y passer, Lily essaya de s'échapper, mais la pression était trop forte, de plus James avait une force qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée, le quidditch avait sûrement du lui donner plus de puissance qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. James la retenait fermement, son regard planté dans celui de Lily alors qu'elle détournait les yeux. Il se colla à elle et approcha sa tête de la sienne, Lily cessa alors de se débattre et chercha dans les yeux de James la raison de ce comportement, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le coeur à un rythme plus rapide que de coutume.  
  
- J : " Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu es appartenu à d'autres, que d'autres aient pu poser leurs mains sur toi, il ne devrait y avoir que moi à pouvoir te toucher. Ca me rend totalement furax que cet abruti de Christophe ait pu avoir autant de toi alors que moi je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et sûrement beaucoup plus fort. Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours, que je soit le seul à pouvoir poser les yeux sur toi, te savoir si près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher ça me tue peu à peu. "  
  
Lily lui fit un sourire aguicheur, et une expression de défi brilla dans ses yeux.  
  
- L : " Prouve le moi alors ! "  
  
A peine eut-elle finie sa phrase que les lèvres de James s'emparèrent des siennes. Son baiser était violent, remplie de passion, il pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Sa main avait relâché le poignet de Lily et celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou. La violence de leurs sentiments, toutes les tensions accumulés, leur déceptions, leur amour s'exprima enfin à travers ce baiser, leurs langues jouaient entre elles, mais comme des adversaires impitoyable. La pression des bras de Lily autour du cou de James se fit plus forte, et James serra Lily dans ses bras. Lily passa ses jambes autour des hanches de James, celui-ci la souleva et tout en continuant de l'embrasser l'emmena jusqu'au fauteuil. Il la déposa délicatement dessus et toujours sans quitter sa bouche s'allongea au-dessus d'elle.  
  
Les mains de James se firent baladeuses, et passèrent des cheveux de Lily à son ventre, il remonta doucement sa main près du lacet du corset et délia le noeud comme il en avait tant eu envie quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Lily se raidit brusquement quand il chercha à enlever le lacet qui tenait le corset en place. Elle mit fin au baiser, et quand James lui lança un regard d'incompréhension il vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.  
  
- J : " Lily, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. "  
- L : " C'est juste que je fais un peu un blocage à cause de David. "  
- J : " Excuse moi, si je t'ai brusqué, on a tout notre temps, t'inquiète pas. "  
  
Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa le visage. Lily rapprocha son visage du sien et capta ses lèvres. Cette fois ci le baiser était doux, implorant de la part de Lily, lui demandant juste de l'aimer, de lui faire oublier tout. James laissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lily, il les caressa puis mit fin au baiser. Tous deux avaient le souffle court et les yeux plus brillant que de coutume.  
  
- J : " Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, sinon demain tu vas être fatiguée pour tes révisions. "  
- L : " Ca te dirait pas de me rejoindre dans mon lit, sans pour autant qu'il se passe quelque chose bien entendu. Tu vois ici, ça pu un peu l'alcool, puis ton canapé doit pas être très confortable. "  
- J : " Je sais pas, en plus c'est pas très prudent, car si je suis trop proche de toi je vais pas pouvoir me retenir de te toucher. "  
- L : " C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas aller trop loin pour l'instant que se faire des câlins est inconcevable. "  
- J : " Je vais peut-être me laisser tenter alors… "  
  
James se leva et saisit Lily, il la porta dans sa chambre puis la quitta en lui disant qu'il la rejoindrait quand elle se serait changée. Lily se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'une petite nuisette seyante, elle voulait comme même faire une bonne impression. Elle ouvrit une armoire remplie d'éprouvette, saisit deux fioles et les avala, la première lui donna une haleine fraîche pendant un jour entier, et la deuxième lava et hydrata sa peau instantanément, toute trace de transpiration avait disparue et sa peau sentait juste la crème hydratante. Elle avait tellement attendue, et rêvé, le jour de leur premier baiser que Lily voulait être parfaite. Elle passa une jolie nuisette en satin verte émeraude, accordée à ses yeux et se glissa sous ses draps, elle se sentait ridicule d'agir comme ça. Comme James n'arrivait pas, elle éteignit ses bougies déçue, après tout, James avait peut-être regretté ce qui s'était passé, peut-être ne voulait-il pas vraiment sortir avec elle, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Alors que Lily ressassait toutes les solutions les plus déprimantes qu'il y ait, une personne se glissa sous les draps. Des bras l'entourèrent et toutes les craintes de Lily s'envolèrent. Elle se tourna vers James et sentit l'odeur de son gel douche à la vanille.  
  
- L : " On est coquet, on prend une douche. "  
- J : " Parce que toi tu t'es pas lavée peut-être ! "  
  
Etant tous les deux surpris dans leur coquetterie, ils rirent en cœur. Puis gênés ils se regardèrent, ne sachant par où s'y prendre, alors qu'il y a quelques instants tout ça leur paraissait si naturel.  
  
- L : " On va leur dire quoi aux autres ? "  
- J : " A mon avis on aura rien à leur dire, il suffira de faire comme ça et ils comprendront tout. "  
  
Ce disant James se pencha et capta les lèvres de Lily, il s'échangèrent ainsi de longs baisers passionnés, les lèvres de James glissaient de temps à autre dans le cou de Lily, mais il ne descendait pas plus loin, de peur de la perdre. Celle-ci se laissait aller aux baisers de James, oubliant le monde extérieur, sa peau frissonnait au contact des lèvres de James, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais vint un temps où la fatigue les entraîna dans le sommeil, les laissant abandonné dans les bras l'un de l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
****~~****  
  
Réponses à mes reviewers adoré qui me font toujours autant plaisir avec tous leurs encouragements et leur squestions et leur enthousiasme (ça y est j'ai les larmes au bord des yeux) :  
  
Kamala : Et bien merci pour ces compliments, et sache que moi aussi je lies tes fics et qu'elles sont totalement GENIALES , et que je les adore. Quant aux deux tourtereaux et bien te voilà satisfaite car ça y est ils sont ensembles, mais bon il leur en aura fallut du temps pour se décider. Gros bisous et encore merci pour ta review.  
  
Plas : Merci pour tout cet enthousiasme et ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Et pour la question sur Lily et James, je suppose que tu as eu ta réponse, en espérant qu'elle t'ai plut. Mais n'en veut pas trop à James pour Bérénice, il a un peu de mal à comprendre ce que veut lui dire Lily et puis il a du mal à résister aux avances des filles étant un mec (oh que c'est méchant pour les garçons ça, je m'excuse platement vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça, mais il y en a pas mal). Sinon je pense finir ma fic à la fin de l'année scolaire, avec peut-être un épilogue pour résumer ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily, quoi qu'il en soit je devrais pas rajouter des masses de chapitres. Gros bisous et merci pour ton petit mot.  
  
Tiffany : Et bien voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours autant. Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Ga-L : Et oui en effet le chapitre 7 était un plagiat de d'un épisode de Friends que j'adore, mais je l'avait dit donc tout le monde était prévenu. Je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu me retenir, alors ça me fait plaisir que tu me dise que c'est bien intégré. Ce chapitre n'a pas eu d'inspiration télévisuelle par contre mais j'espère que tu l'as comme même aimé. Et désolée pour le retard mais j'ai plein de travail, tu n'auras qu'à aller te plaindre à ma fac. Enormes bisous et merci pour tout les encouragements que tu me donnes !  
  
Ayla : Merci, merci ! ! ! * salue son public en folie *Je suis tellement heureuse que ça plaise autant. Aïe ! qui m'a pincé ? Merde c'était un rêve ! Pendant un moment tu m'as fait croire que j'était une star, c'était tellement bien * soupir *. Bon j'arrête mon délire parce que tu vas finir par douter de mon état mental. Quant au soutien-gorge de Lily j'avoue que j'en ignore la provenance alors on va dire que oui c'est christian dior. Bravo vous avez gagné le droit de me laisser une review (qu'est ce que t'en a de la chance)! Bon j'avais dit que j'arrêtais ce délire alors gros, très gros bisous.  
  
Melepha : Et bien la voilà la suite ! en espérant qu'elle te plaise et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir mit autant de temps à l'écrire. Bisous et merci pour ta review  
  
jaligny : en effet il s'agit bien de cette série génialement fabuleuse, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule accroc ! Mais c'est tellement bien que ça devient comme une drogue. Bon cessons de s'emporter. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as satisfait et que la manière dont Lily et James finissent ensemble te convient. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !  
  
Caroline Potter : Merci, c'est trop gentil ça me fait rougir. Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents. Gros bisous et encore merci pour ton petit mot !  
  
Céline : Et oui ils ont beau avoir 17 ans, ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont mûrs sur tous les points (et puis faut bien mettre un peu de suspens dans l'ahistoire). Mais voilà ils ont finit de se tourner autour, j'espère par ce biais avoir pu te contenter (qu'est ce que je parle, enfin écris, bien). Et merci beaucoup pour ces compliments sur mes humbles écritures (décidément je suis vraiment inspirée ce soir pour trouver du vocabulaire soutenu). Cessons ce délire et je t'assure que je ne compte pas m'arrêter à ce chapitre, il me reste encore quelque truc à écrire. Bisous et merci encore pour ta review.  
  
~Lily~ : Tu croyais que j'avais abandonnée, et bah non c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre. Et en plus j'ai encore mit un chapitre long (juste pour te faire plaisir).Alors question romance et grosse crise de jalousie je pense t'avoir servie. Je te supplie te me pardonner pour le retard, mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment et ça risque de continuer comme ça, alors il faudra prendre ton mal en patience. Et surtout merci ! ! ! ! ! Tous tes compliments me touche beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une fidèle lectrice comme toi. Enormes bisous la miss !  
  
Fleur : Ah, cette haine vicérale contre Peter ! C'est pas de sa faute si il est un peu bête il est né comme ça, bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'il a rien fait pour s'améliorer. Et voilà que tes vœux sont réalisés puisque James et Lily sont ensemble, alors j'espère que ça te plait. Gros Poutous et grand merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Ccilia : Merci c'est trop gentil, alors j'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre ça te plaira toujours autant. Et puis je te fais de gros bisous et je te remercie pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements.  
  
Fran_fran : et bien si, tous ces encouragements me chamboule au plus profond de moi même (ça y est je suis repartie dans mon délire philosophique). Et puis tous ces compliments c'est vraiment adorable, je sais plus où me mettre, mais je vais comme même essayer de rester devant mon clavier (et l'écran c'est plus pratique) pour écrire la suite le plus vite que je puisse faire pour te remercier (mais ça prendra comme même du temps vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment). Enormes poutous et merci encore pour tous tes messages.  
  
Aziliz : Bah le voilà le bisous James/Lily (décidément tout le monde le voulait celui là). Merci pour tous tes compliments, et en effet je pense qu'il y a des chances pour que j'écrive une autre histoire après celle-là mais cette fois-ci dans le présent voir un peu le futur avec pas forcément Harry comme perso principal, enfin tu verras (si je la fais bien sûr), en attendant il faut déjà finir celle-ci. Alors pleins de bisous et merci beaucoup pout ta fidélité et tous tes encouragements.  
  
Prongs : Ah ça y est, je suis sûre que tu as un sourire béat devant ton écran (enfin j'espère avoir pu te le faire faire), ça y est ils ont enfin réussi à se décider. Quand à la rapidité et bien je m'excuse platement de ne pas te l'avoir donné mais je fais ce que je peux (mais si je t'assure !). Gros bisous et merci pour tous ces mots d'encouragements.  
  
Thana : Voilà chère intoxiquée, j'espère que tu as eu ta dose, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour ne pas te donner la prochaine trop tard. J'avoue que ça me fait très plaisir que tu éprouve une telle dépendance vis à vis de ma fic, c'est mal non ? C'est pas grave, c'est juste que mon égo va mieux grâce à ça. J'espère que cette suite te procurera autant de plaisir que le reste de mon histoire. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !  
  
lilou : t'inquiète, moi j'adore ton enthousiaste, si tu savais comment ça m'a fait plaisir de lire toutes tes reviews, alors pour pas me faire frapper et bien j'ai continué. J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant et que tu as trouvé ça mignon, non ? * petit regard de chien battu * Pour le mystère faudra encore attendre un peu, il y a des chances que ce soit dans le prochain chapitre (voir même de très forte chances). Je te fais tous pleins de poutous et te dit encore un grand merci pour ton enthousiasme et tous tes compliments. 


	9. Fin d'une année

D'amour et d'amitié  
Disclamer : Je sais pas si vous le savez mais ces personnages, et bien, ils sont pas à moi, mais si je vous assures. Bon à part certaine filles, surtout la diabolique Viola, hou qu'elle est méchante , mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Le bal du nouvel an. Les couples resserrent les liens alors que Peter s'éloigne pour rejoindre le côté obscur (ça fait vachement Star Wars). Le prochain chapitre sera la deuxième partie de celui-ci, donc la fin de la nuit.  
  
La chanson utilisée est " Everything I do " de Bryan Adams cette chanson est magnifique, si vous ne la connaissez pas : téléchargement obligatoire (et attention je rigole pas).  
  
Plus ça va plus je suis longue mais j'espère que vous pardonnerez la pauvre étudiante que je suis qui croule sous le boulot.  
  
Ceci est un message à mes reviewers : JE VOUS ADORE MES CHOUBIDOUS D'AMOUR ! ! ! D'accord c'est un peu expansif mais c'est vrai, je sais que le temps que j'ai mit n'est pas une preuve d'amour mais je vous aime comme même, alors rendez vous en fin de chapitre pour des remerciements plus individuels.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
****~~****  
  
Chapitre 9 : Fin d'une année  
  
Encore la même chambre, le matin était déjà bien entamé et le soleil de Décembre avait décidé de sortir de derrière les nuages, éclairant ainsi doucement le château de Poudlard, sa pâle lumière hivernale se projetait dans la chambre à travers la fenêtre. Dans le lit, deux corps enlacés, leurs visages souriants. Pas un bruit à part leurs souffle réguliers.  
  
Mais deux yeux s'ouvrent déjà, quittant le pays des rêves. Un baillement se fait entendre et deux émeraudes se mettent à observer la scène dont elles font partie. Elles se posent sur le corps, si proche d'elle, le torse parfait contre lequel elle s'est blottie, les bras musclés qui l'entoure, le visage angélique dont le souffle produit finit sur ses cheveux, et les cheveux noir en bataille où elle rêve de poser ses mains.  
  
Joignant ses actes à ses pensées elle passe sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés qui l'attire tant, elle apprécie la sensation que ce geste lui procure. Elle se sent bien dans les bras de ce jeune homme, comme si elle avait trouvé là où sa vie devait finir. Son geste provoquant des soupirs de l'endormi elle cesse vite, de peur de briser ce moment de bonheur.  
  
Peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'au réveil il ne veuille plus d'elle. Cette peur s'agrandit chaque seconde un peu plus. Et comme pour empêcher que son cauchemar se réalise, elle serre très fort son compagnon. Sa tête collée contre son torse elle respire à plein nez des effluves vanillées, elle croise se jambes aux siennes. Impossible ainsi pour lui de s'échapper, il ne pourra pas l'abandonner. Elle augmente la pression de ses bras autour de son torse et ferme les yeux très fort. Jamais il ne pourra plus partir, il est à elle maintenant.  
  
- J : " Lily, tu me serres un peu fort. "  
  
Celle-ci relève ses yeux, et croise ceux bleus de James. La forêt affronte l'océan. James lit la peur dans l'émeraude profond. Cherchant à la rassurer c'est lui à son tour qui la serre plus fort.  
  
- J : " Tu sais, je vais pas m'envoler. "  
  
Lily semble rassuré et se détend, laissant un peu plus d'espace à James pour s'étirer à son tour. Mais dès qu'il a finit celui-ci retrouve la douce chaleur des bras de sa camarade.  
  
- L : " Tu as bien dormi ? "  
- J : " Merveilleusement bien, étant donné que je te serrais contre moi. "  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Lily se remonta un peu et captura les lèvres de James. Le baiser prit fin et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans échanger un mot. Ils appréciait le silence et le sourire sur leurs lèvres parlait pour eux. Leur étreinte silencieuse se prolongea, de temps en temps des baisers étaient échangés, des mains couraient innocemment dans les dos, au bout d'un moment Lily regarda l'heure, elle poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
- L : " James, il est bientôt midi ! "  
- J : " On ne voit pas le temps passé en ta compagnie. "  
  
Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily, qui lui répondit puis s'éloigna.  
  
- L : " Faut vraiment qu'on sorte de ce lit. On a plein de travail à faire. "  
- J : " Ca y est j'ai encore moins envie de me lever. "  
- L : " Fais comme tu l'entends, mais ne crois pas que je vais rester avec toi. "  
  
Lily quitta le lit puis se cacha derrière son placard pour passer des habits. Quand elle referma la porte de l'armoire, elle regarda James, celui-ci la fixait et ne semblait pas décidé à quitter la douce chaleur des draps. Lily passa donc la porte, appréhendant quelque peu le regard de ses amis, car il n'avaient pu manquer de remarquer l'absence de James et elle, et vu l'heure qu'il était, elle pouvait être sûr qu'ils avaient tirés les bonnes conclusions de cette absence.  
  
Elle entra dans la salle des préfets en chef et les yeux des gens présents quittèrent les lectures studieuses et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit horriblement gêné devant les regard moqueurs de ses amis. Elle se demanda pourquoi James n'était pas là quand elle en avait besoin.  
  
- S : " Dis Lily, tu ne saurais pas où est James par hasard ? "  
  
Lily sentit très bien l'ironie dans le ton de Sirius. Elle maudit James pour être resté dans son lit et pour ne pas affronter avec lui ses amis. Alors qu'elle pensait cela, un bras s'enroula autour de ses hanches, et elle sentit un corps se serrer au sien derrière elle. Des lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser dans son cou, puis elles quittèrent le cou pour prononcer quelques mots.  
  
- J : " T'inquiètes pas pour moi Siriousinet, je suis ici. "  
  
James relâcha l'étreinte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sûrement pour passer quelques vêtement car il fallait avouer que son caleçon n'était pas la tenue rêvée pour des révisions, bien qu'il le mette particulièrement en valeur. Lily quant à elle était toujours aussi silencieuse, et elle n'avait pas bougée, ses joues étaient maintenant si cramoisie qu'on pouvait se demander si elle n'avait pas attrapé un coup de soleil.  
  
- M : " Bah alors Lily t'as l'air gênée. "  
  
Lily sembla se réveiller au commentaire de son amie et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- L : " Ca va. Je ne veux plus entendre un commentaire sur ce qui vient de se passer, vous feriez mieux de vous replonger dans vos livres sinon vous aller être en retard dans vos révisions. "  
- R : " Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu sais qu'il est pratiquement midi, qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'empêcher de venir te plonger dans les livres pour réviser à 8 heure comme le prévoit ton planning. "  
  
Rémus brandit alors un planning pour appuyer ses propos. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous, sauf de Lily qui lança un regard noir à Rémus. Cela ne fit que redoubler les rire. Lily se dit que la journée allait être longue, très longue. Mais la promesse des bras de James lui fit bien vite oublier tout ça et elle s'assit, un sourire béât sur les lèvres, sans tenir compte des remarques acerbes de son entourage.  
  
Quand James revint celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand Peter l'interrompit.  
  
- P : " Votre soirée vous a peut-être fait oublier que c'était Noël, mais nous on vous attend depuis tout à l'heure pour ouvrir les cadeaux. "  
  
Ils se levèrent tous et chacun se précipita vers son tas de cadeaux. Des cris de surprises fusèrent, mais parfois il y avait aussi des grognements contre l'horreur qui se trouvait enveloppée. Ils s'échangèrent tous des remerciements et commencèrent à se montrer leur cadeaux, ils n'étaient visiblement pas pressé de retourner au travail.  
  
****~~****  
  
Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une tranquille routine, sauf quelques accroc entre James et Lily qui se réglaient bien vite avec un baiser. Le samedi les filles allèrent faire du shopping, Lily avait réussi à obtenir de Dumbledore un portoloin pour se rendre à Londres pour choisir leurs tenue de soirées. Le bal du nouvel an approchait de plus en plus, et tous taquinaient Peter pour savoir avec qui il avait prévu de se rendre au bal.   
  
Le mardi matin tous les élèves en âge de participer au bal affluèrent dans le château et le silence disparut de ses murs. Les élèves n'avaient pas forcément eu le temps de trouver un cavalier et les couples se liaient au milieu du couloir, le peu de temps qu'avaient eu les élèves les rendaient plus téméraires pour chercher un compagnon pour danser. Cependant le gang continua ses révisions sans tenir compte de l'effervescence du château, ils étaient prêt et avaient prévus de décorer la salle au début de l'après-midi. Ainsi les préfets revenus de vacances pourraient les aider, avec autant de gens et la magie ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps et les filles pourraient monter pas trop tard pour aller se préparer.  
  
****~~****  
  
Les filles piaillaient dans la chambre de Lily, elles s'échangeaient le maquillage et se coiffaient entre elles. Elles avaient prit du retard car les décorations de la salle avaient été plus longue que prévue, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de prendre leur temps, elles voulaient être certaines de faire de l'effet à leur cavalier.  
  
Milena portait une longue robe en satin blanche dos nu, la longue fente sur le côté laissait entrevoir ses jambes, et le dos nu descendait tellement bas qu'il était à la limite de la décence. Sur ses paupière elle avait déposée une ombre à paupière nacrée, ses yeux étaient soulignés au crayon noir et un rose nacré ornait ses lèvres. Elle avait légèrement ondulée ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son dos, et de petites tresses était parsemées dedans.  
  
Aelydia portait une robe faite avec un tissu qui faisait style indien, il était rouge orné de fil doré et de perles. En haut de sa robe le col était si étiré qu'il lui laissait les épaules nue, les manches au bout étaient très évasées et une fente les ouvraient. Sa robe en descendant suivait ses courbes, puis s'évasait la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux avaient étés dorés par du maquillage, et le crayon noir, qu'elle avait déposé à la base de la paupière et sous ses yeux, s'étirait en continuité de l'oeil. Du brun mordoré ornait ses lèvres et un bindi rouge et or décorait son front. Ses longs cheveux ébènes avaient été reliés dans un chignon lâche tenu par une multitude de pince dorée.  
  
Quant à Lily elle avait une robe en mousseline émeraude très vaporeuse et évasée en bas, le haut était formé d'un bustier ou derrière un lacet noir en cuir retenait la robe. Elle avait déposée une étole en mousseline verte sur ses bras, a son cou elle avait accroché le cadeau de James, il s'agissait d'un collier en or blanc très fin, devant les deux bout fusionnait pour laisser place à un petit diamant rond en dessous duquel descendait une chaîne qui finissait par un diamant en forme de larme, il avait beau être très simple, il n'en était pas moins magnifique. Et Lily se doutait du prix que pouvait représenter ce genre de chose, c'est pourquoi elle n'en n'avait pas voulu au début, mais James avait tellement insisté qu'elle l'avait gardé, et elle en était bien heureuse d'ailleurs. Ses paupières maquillées d'argent étaient rehaussées par le trait de khôl à la base de la paupière. Ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge un peu sombre que du gloss transparent accentuait. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une multitude de pinces argentées qui laissaient s'échapper des mèches.  
  
Elles en étaient aux derniers préparatifs et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser et de s'échanger des compliments, elles étaient pressées de voir l'effet que produiraient leurs toilettes sur leurs cavaliers.  
  
****~~****  
  
Les garçons étaient assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils avaient tous leurs camarades partir petit à petit et ils étaient maintenant les derniers à attendre encore leur cavalières. Ils s'étaient posés dans le canapé face à la cheminé et donc dos à l'escalier menant au dortoir.  
  
- J : " Elles en mettent du temps pour se tartiner de peinture ! "  
- L : " Je peux encore y aller toute seule si tu continus. "  
- J : " C'est pas trop tôt. "  
  
Les garçons se tournèrent et les observèrent, ils restèrent cois devant les magnifiques créatures qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Ils avaient du mal à croire que ces trois déesses avaient acceptées de se rendre au bal avec eux. Quant à elles ,elles furent très agréablement surprises par les tenus qu'arboraient leur cavaliers, ils dégageaient encore plus de beauté et de charme que d'habitude.  
  
- M : " Si vous continuez à bavez comme ça, on va aller voir si on peux encore trouver des cavaliers capable d'aligner trois mots. "  
  
Ils se ressaisirent alors très vite de peur qu'elles disparaissent réellement. Ils se levèrent et allèrent chacun prendre le bras de leur cavalière. Et se lancèrent dans les compliments.  
  
- S : " Milena tu es vraiment magnifique, tu as un air si angélique, qui croirait que tu acceptes de te faire débaucher par le démon que je suis. "  
  
Les joues de Milena rosirent, elles avaient du mal à ne pas réagir au compliments de son cavalier. Elle serra plus fort son bras et lui lança un grand sourire.  
  
- R : " Aelydia, tu es magnifique ce soir, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu veuilles bien m'accompagner. "  
- A : " Pour moi il n'y a pas de doute que tu es le cavalier parfait, et crois moi je ne vais pas te lâcher de la soirée, et la moindre fille qui s'approche de toi, je la mords. "  
  
Ils se sourirent et s'échangèrent un bref baiser pour ne pas que Rémus se retrouve avec du rouge à lèvre.  
  
James, lui, était devant Lily et n'arrivait pas à formuler la moindre phrase. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts et son coeur battait bien plus vite que d'habitude.  
  
- J : " Lily, tu es... tu es si... si... si belle avec cette robe. "  
- L : " Parce que d'habitude je suis moche ? "  
- J : " Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais cette robe te rends si divine, mais ça veut pas dire que d'habitude t'es pas belle, mais là, c'est comme si... comme si... j'arrive même pas à trouver les mots. Mais c'est vrai que d'habitude aussi tu es bien, tu interprète mal ce que je dit. "  
  
Lily arborait un sourire, elle adorait voir James s'enfoncer de peur de la vexer, plus ça allait et plus il était rouge. Lily adorait quand elle lui faisait cet effet là, il redevenait un enfant et il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal, et le fier maraudeur disparaissait pour laisser place à un amoureux transis.  
  
- L : " Je te taquine James. Merci pour tes compliments, il faut dire que toi non plus t'es pas mal ce soir, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur que les filles se jettent sur toi. "  
  
James l'embrassa avec fougue, il était totalement sous le charme. Comme leurs amis faisaient des raclements de gorge et toussaient ils mirent fin au baiser.  
  
- L : " C'est malin, maintenant t'as plein de rouge à lèvre sans compter que moi je vais devoir m'en remettre. "  
  
Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya les lèvres de James avec. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un miroir dans son sac et après avoir retrouvé son rouge à lèvre elle s'en remit.  
  
- J : " C'était pour la bonne cause, tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi attirante, c'est de ta faute. "  
- L : " Mais oui, bien sûr. Et Peter où est-il ? "  
- P : " Je suis là ! "  
  
Peter se leva du siège où il était assis et d'où il observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure. Il portait une robe marron qui était bien coupé mais il était loin d'être aussi séduisant que ses camarades. En effet Sirius avait une robe de sorcier noire avec un col blanc relevé, elle avait beau être simple, elle n'en était pas moins belle et mettait très en valeur son propriétaire. Rémus, lui, portait une robe de la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu-gris, des fils d'argent s'entremêlait au tissu et cette robe ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme. Quant à James, il portait une robe rouge sombre finement décorée qui était magnifique (presque autant que son prix) et elle avait été faite sur mesure car elle lui allait parfaitement bien, et on devinait son corps musclé derrière.  
  
- S : " Bon allons-y, nous devons aller éblouir la salle avec notre beauté et montrer aux serpentards qui sont les dieux vivants. "  
- M : " Ca va les chevilles ? "  
  
Ils passèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Alors qu'ils marchait dans les couloirs, James laissa les autres avancer pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Lily.  
  
- J : " Je vois que tu portes mon cadeau de Noël. "  
- L : " Encore merci James, tu as vraiment fait une folie. "  
- J : " Et ce n'est pas finit. "  
  
Il sortit de ses poches une boite et quand il l'ouvrit devant les yeux de Lily, elle découvrit des boucles d'oreilles accordées à son collier, au niveau du fermoir il y avait un petit diamant rond et dessous pendait une chaîne finissant un diamant en forme de larme (mais cependant ces diamants en forme de larme étaient plus petit que celui du collier, faut pas déconner non plus).  
  
- L : " Mais James, tu vas te ruiner, je ne peux pas accepter. "  
- J : " De toute façon ça fait si longtemps que je les achetée que je ne penses pas qu'on voudrait me les reprendre, donc tu es obligée de les porter. "  
- L : " Longtemps ? "  
- J : " En réalité ça fait presque un an que je t'ai acheté ces cadeaux et je n'arrivais pas à te les offrir, car c'était t'avouer que je t'aimais et... enfin... j'étais pas prêt. "  
- L : " T'es trop mignon ! "  
  
Lily lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent les yeux brillants.  
  
- J : " Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser à cause de ton rouge à lèvre. "  
- L : " Cette fois-ci j'ai posée un sort pour qu'il reste que sur mes lèvres. "  
- J : " Ah oui, ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser tant que je veux alors ? "  
- L : " Seulement si je suis d'accord. "  
- J : " Et, tu l'es ? "  
- L : " Peut-être... "  
  
Ils échangèrent un autre baiser puis James mit les boucles d'oreilles à Lily. Puis ils reprirent le chemin vers la Grande salle en s'échangeant de temps à autre des baisers, n'essayant pas de rattraper leurs amis qui les avaient devancés depuis longtemps.  
  
****~~****  
  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande salle et s'apprêtaient à rentrer, une voix les interpella. Quand ils se retournèrent ils découvrirent Malefoy avec une grande blonde à son bras.  
  
- J : " Narcissa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au bras de cette chose ? "  
- Malefoy : " Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble. Chère Lily tu me déçois beaucoup, tu as beau être une sang de bourbe, tu mérites mieux que Potter. Si tu cherches un mec digne de toi et qui puisses te satisfaire pleinement, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, je suis là. "  
  
James était trop estomaqué par le comportement de Malefoy pour songer à réagir, il draguait une fille sous les yeux de sa cavalière. Lily quant à elle s'approcha de Malefoy et se colla à lui, elle fit glisser une de ses jambes, cachée par sa robe, entre les jambes de Malefoy, puis elle lui caressa la joue. James, fut encore plus pétrifié tandis que son ennemi de toujours lui renvoyait un sourire supérieur.  
  
- L : " Lucius, si j'avais su que je te faisais cet effet là... Et bien j'aurais encore préféré me donner en pâture à des dragons ! "  
  
Elle lui cracha à la figure et remonta son genou pour atteindre son entrejambe. Elle saisit ensuite le bras de James alors que Malefoy était plié en deux, et Narcissa n'avait toujours rien dit.  
  
- L : " Narcissa tu vaux mieux que ça, même moi qui ne te portes pas dans mon coeur je le penses. "  
  
Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande salle laissant derrière eux l'autre couple.  
  
- L : " Avoues que tu as eu peur. "  
- J : " Ca je vais pas le nier. "  
- L : " N'empêches que maintenant faut que je me désinfecte la main. Desinfecto expello ! (ça c'est le sort pour se désinfecter si vous avez pas compris, et j'interdis quiconque de dire qu'il est nul, vous avez qu'à trouver mieux d'abord ! Na !) "  
- J : " Tu es vraiment pleine de ressources ma petite tigresse ! "  
  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et quand ils relevèrent la tête ce fut pour voir que toute la salle les observait. En effet personne ne les avait encore vu ensemble avant et beaucoup ne devait pas être au courant, et comme Lily et James étaient tous les deux très courut, beaucoup de personne semblèrent déçus. Mais tous les deux formaient vraiment un magnifique couple, et quand on les regardait il semblait évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Le couple alla s'asseoir à côté de leur amis, en attente du repas. Quand la salle fut remplie, le repas commença après un discours de Dumbledore (pour changer). Les tables furent rapidement vidées de toute nourriture et Dumbledore, décidément content de pouvoir faire des discours, repris la parole.  
  
- D : " Comme il me semble que vous avez tous finit on va passer au bal, je vous demanderais donc de tous vous lever pour changer la disposition de la salle. "  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent et les tables se déplacèrent toutes seules pour aller s'installer contre les murs, elles se couvrirent de boissons et des lumières vinrent illuminer le centre de la pièce, alors que par magie avait réapparue le DJ du bal d'Halloween.  
  
- D : " Et bien c'est partie, je vais prier vos préfets en chefs de bien vouloir rejoindre la piste pour inaugurer ce bal. "  
  
James se mit face à Lily et lui baisa la main  
  
- J : " Chère collègue, auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? "  
- L : " Mais avec plaisir cher Mr Potter, c'est si gentiment demandé. "  
  
La musique démarra et comme par hasard il s'agissait d'un tango. James passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily, il la colla contre lui, et démarra la danse. Ils dansèrent comme des professionnels, la salle retenait presque son souffle devant cette démonstration. Le fait de s'avouer leur sentiments les avaient encore rendus meilleur en danse, il étaient encore plus en accord. Puis la chanson se termina pour laisser place à un rock endiablé.  
  
Les couples envahirent la piste, mais au milieu deux personnes ne semblait pas se rendre compte du monde les entourant ni du rythme de la musique. Ils dansaient lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un slow, le sourire aux lèvres. James faisait tournoyer Lily puis la rattrapait pour la serrer tout contre lui. Ils étaient au milieu d'une foule, mais pourtant plus rien sauf eux ne semblait avoir d'importance. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se quitter, et la main de James glissait le long du dos de Lily.  
  
Leur monde fut troublé quand un couple leur fonça dedans.  
  
- S : " Les chambres ça existe ! "  
  
Sirius et Milena s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lily et James les observèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers un bout de la piste. Tous les couples s'écartaient à leur passage, craignant de prendre des coups. Ils semblaient eux aussi perdu dans leur monde à leur manière. Lily et James se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis quand ils aperçurent Rémus et Aelydia, leur rires redoublèrent. Ils dansaient eux aussi sans se soucier des autres, ils avaient besoin d'espace et peu leur importait que des pauvres amoureux se prennent des coups.  
  
- L : " Que veux-tu qu'on devienne avec des amis comme ça ! "  
- J : " Comme eux ! "  
  
Ceci dit James l'entraîna dans une danse pas du tout applicable à la musique qui passait, et ce fut bientôt trois couples qu'il fallait éviter.  
  
****~~****  
  
Le bal se poursuivait et nos danseurs étaient toujours aussi en forme au grand dam des autres élèves. Puis Sirius et Milena décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir, et ils furent suivi de très près par leur ami. Ils s'installèrent à une table avec leurs verres.  
  
- A : " Où est Peter ? "  
- S : " Je le vois pas. "  
- J : " Tout à l'heure on l'a croisé alors qu'il dansait avec une poufsouffle. "  
- M : " Bah dans ce cas il est peut-être allé se promener dans le parc, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il faudrait peut-être aller vérifier. "  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'air conspirateur de Milena.  
  
- L : " Laisse le tranquille, il a pas besoin de toi espèce de commère ! "  
  
Milena fit semblant de se vexer et en profita pour retourner sur la piste entraînant Sirius avec elle. Rémus et Aelydia abandonnèrent eux aussi la table pour aller danser et forcèrent Lily et James à les rejoindre.  
  
****~~****  
  
Les étoiles cachées derrière des nuages éclairent très faiblement le parc de Poudlard. Des bruits en provenance du château se propagent dans le silencieux paysage. Pourtant une ombre se glisse dans le parc, silencieuse. Elle marche, ou plutôt erre sans but. Elle ne semble savoir ou pourrons bien la mener ses pas. Mais pourtant elle finit par en rejoindre une autre assise au bord du lac.  
  
- Viola : " Peter ! Que fais-tu ici ? "  
- P : " Je t'ai aperçu au loin alors je me suis approché. "  
- V : " Peter, je n'ai pas de potion de puissance sur moi. "  
- P : " Je sais que tu en as, arrête de mentir. "  
- V : " Peter, si je te dis que je n'en ai pas, c'est que je n'en est pas. Il me reste juste ce fond de gourde. "  
- P : " C'est déjà ça. "  
  
Peter engloutit le liquide appréciant le feu courant dans ses veines, la chaleur crée par ce liquide si froid, cette impression de force, de puissance. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Puis comme enhardie par la pénombre, il fit glisser la paume de sa main sur la joue de sa camarade.  
  
- V : " Peter, n'y pense même pas. "  
- P : " Tu es si belle. "  
- V : " Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne prends par pour amant n'importe qui. J'aime les hommes puissants. "  
- P : " Mais je suis plus puissant maintenant. "  
- V : " Tu sais bien qu'il s'agit d'une potion, de plus à chaque fois tu es obligé d'en prendre une plus forte dose car l'effet s'amoindrit à chaque prise. J'aime les hommes pouvant se défendre seul. Ce n'est pas ton cas, de plus tes amis t'abandonnent je te le rappelle donc je sais pas comment tu vas faire. "  
- P : " Ils ne m'abandonnent pas. C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus occupé par leur histoire de coeur, mais ça va passer. Ils ne m'abandonnent pas ! "  
- V : " Tes paroles prouvent que j'ai raison, il n'y a que toi que tu essayes de persuader. "  
  
Peter se tut et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, ils ne voulaient plus de lui, ce n'était que le commencement, il finirait tout seul sans personne pour perler, sans personne pour le défendre.  
  
- P : " Tu n'as pas un truc plus fort pour me faire croître en puissance. "  
- V : " Pour ça il ne faut pas compter sur une vulgaire drogue. Si tu veux être puissant ça doit venir de toi. "  
- P : " Et comment, dis moi. Je suis prête à tout pour ça et puis un jour tu pourras peut-être lever les yeux sur moi en te disant que je peux être une possibilité pour toi. "  
  
Viola sourit et pensa 'même pas en rêve Peter'. Elle avait gagné, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vaincre les dernières barrières pour le faire changer de bord. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait ajouté un peu de philtre d'amour et de potion de naïveté (qui fait croire tout ce qu'on dit) au peu de potion qu'elle venait de lui refiler, d'où un mérite bien moindre. Elle aurait pu en faire son esclave sans ce recours à la magie. Mais ça aurait prit plus de temps, or le temps n'était pas avec elle. Plus vite il serait rallié à leur cause, mieux ce serait. Vu que la petite bande des maraudeurs et leurs petite copines allaient bientôt finir leurs études, il fallait être certain d'avoir une prise sur eux dans l'avenir.  
  
- V : " Et bien il faut te joindre aux plus puissants, ceux qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, même de la magie noire, il n'y a plus que la magie noire pour te donner la puissance que tu désires. " Elle lut la peur dans les yeux de Peter. " Et puis j'aime les hommes ayant un côté sombre ça les rend mystérieux. Si je devais un jour m'engager se serait avec un de ces types, ils sont si séduisant quand ils sont du côté obscur. "  
- P : " Je ferais tout pour toi. Je veux devenir un de ces hommes sombre et puissant. Mais dis moi comment. "  
- V : " Suis-moi. "  
  
Elle se leva et partit dans la direction de la forêt interdite. Peter la suivit sans chercher à savoir où elle le menait. Son seul but étant de la satisfaire elle, ainsi que ses envies de puissance. Il deviendrait fort, il n'aurait plus besoin de ces amis qui ne voulaient plus de lui. Il leur en ferait baver, et leur montrerait comment lui aussi il pouvait être fort et posséder une femme magnifique.  
  
Oui, il leur prouverait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, mais que le contraire s'avérait vrai. Il voulait se venger. Son âme rongée par cette idée il continua à suivre Viola s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la forêt.  
  
****~~****  
  
Pendant ce temps la fête battait son plein dans la salle. Les joues étaient devenus plus rouges de par la bièraubeurre et la danse. Puis trois garçons envahirent la scène avec à la main les micros servant pour le karaoké. Sirus, Rémus et James, puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux, après avoir demandé l'arrêt de la musique utilisèrent le micro pour parler. Leurs cavalières, persuadées qu'il s'agissait d'une blague contre les serpentards ou autre chose bien maraudienne ( : de maraudeur quoi. je sais c'est pas dans le dictionnaire mais j'aime bien ), soupirèrent puis partirent s'asseoir dans un coin retiré pour essayer d'échapper à la honte que leur provoquerait leurs copains.  
  
- Sirius : " Je prierais aux trois magnifiques demoiselles qui cherchent à se planquer de bien vouloir revenir sur la piste. "  
  
Tous les regards étant posés sur elles, les trois filles revinrent sur la piste en lançant des regards de mécontentement à leurs cavaliers. Car elles craignaient toutes qu'ils se moquent d'elle.  
  
- Rémus : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va pas faire de blague méchante aux serpentards aujourd'hui. Ils font tellement pitié qu'on va pas en rajouter. " Les regard d'a peu près un quart des élèves se fit hargneux et les regards professorales se durcirent. " Et puis il faut bien commencer l'année, alors on va être sage ce soir. "  
- James : " Non, ce soir si on est ici c'est pour vous les filles, et arrêtez avec ce regard on a déjà assez honte comme ça. "  
- Sirius : " Oui parce que c'est pas notre genre de faire ça pour des filles. Mais vous vous en valez la peine. "  
  
Les filles se mirent à rougir alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elles, et dans ces regards on pouvait lire la jalousie de la plupart des filles. En effet elles avaient les mecs les plus attirant de l'école, et en plus ils leur avouaient leur amour, chose inconcevable avant pour les maraudeurs.  
  
- Rémus : " Assez de parlotes et passons à la chanson ! "  
- Sirius : " il s'agit d'une chanson moldue : 'Everything I do' de Bryan Adams. Je sais que tu l'adore ma chérie. "  
  
Milena devint encore plus cramoisie alors que la musique commençait et que les garçons se préparait à entonner la chanson. Elles approchèrent toutes les trois de la scène pour se trouver proche de leur cavalier. Ceux-ci plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de leurs copines et commencèrent à chanter, étonnant ainsi tout le monde car ils chantaient tous divinement bien. (je rappelle que le téléchargement de cette chanson est obligatoire !)  
  
" Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you "  
  
Ils tendirent tout trois leurs mains et firent grimper leurs cavalières sur l'estrade et dansèrent collés contre elles tout en chantonnant. Les mots de la chanson glissant ainsi directement dans les oreilles des filles.  
  
" Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you "  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois un peu de leur partenaire pour se retrouver face à elle, et continuèrent à chanter tout en plantant leurs regard dans les leurs.  
  
" There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way "  
  
A la partie instrumentale, ils resserrèrent leurs partenaires pour se rééloigner quand ils recommencèrent à chanter.  
  
" Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you "  
  
" Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you "  
  
Ils continuèrent à chuchoter quelques mots de la chanson tout en continuant à danser. Jusqu'aux dernières notes, où ils se séparèrent de leurs cavalières.  
  
Ils saluèrent alors leur public qui semblait très enthousiaste quant à leur performance. Ils firent tous les trois les imbéciles, jouant à des stars du rock, galvanisant la foule en leur criant des 'on vous aime', 'c'est grâce à vous qu'on s'est lancé dans cette carrière', ou encore des 'Merci Poudlard' sous le regard attendrie de leurs cavalières qui arboraient un grand sourire. Mais alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la foule Milena le retint mettant fin à leurs agissements. Ils descendirent de la scène toujours sous les cris de la foule en délire (presque comme un concert de Madonna) alors que la musique reprenait.  
  
- S : " Alors, ça vous a plut ? "  
  
Pour réponse les trois jeunes filles se jetèrent chacune sur leurs copains pour les embrasser sauvagement. Ce qui fit redoubler les cris des écoliers, alors que certains professeurs fronçaient les sourcils.  
  
****~~****  
  
Pendant ce temps, deux ombres glissaient dans les bois maudits. Etrangement aucune bête ne s'était approché d'eux depuis l'orée, mais il existait une aura maléfique qui s'échappait la jeune fille qui aurait fait fuir les plus braves et qui devait sûrement les protéger de la faune maléfique.  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un dénivelé face à la roche et son camarade l'imita. Une grotte s'ouvrit après quelques mots chuchotés et ils entrèrent dans la grotte s'offrant à leurs yeux. La grotte avait été taillée dans la pierre, elle était en cercle, sur les côtés des bancs avaient été taillés dans la pierre même, ainsi qu'une table au milieu où était déposée une boule de cristal. Les runes gravées sur les murs témoignait des rites maléfiques pratiqués dans cette grotte des années auparavant.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le roche froide et désigna à son compagnon la place en face de lui. Elle soutint son regard longtemps avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- V : " Tu es certain. "  
- P : " Plus que jamais. "  
- V : " Bien. Regarde cette boule, il s'agit d'un portoloin. Il nous mènera dans un endroit où l'on pourra t'accorder la puissance que tu désires tant. Il se déclenchera d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, car il se déclenche toute les heures et revient automatiquement ici. "  
- P : " Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors. "  
- V : " Avant ça il te faudra répondre à quelques questions. "  
  
Elle prit le silence de Peter pour un signe assentiment à l'interrogatoire.  
  
- V : " Tu as compris où tu vas et avec qui tu vas t'engager je supposes. "  
- P : " Et bien oui, tu parle de enfin, de tu-sais-qui. "  
- V : " De Voldemort oui. "  
  
Elle remarqua que Peter trembla lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du célèbre mage noir.  
  
- V : " Là est le problème, tu tremble rien que d'entendre son nom. Nous avons besoin d'hommes fort et pas de peureux. "  
- P : " Mais je deviendrais fort, et je n'aurais plus besoin de ces amis qui ne veulent plus de moi. "  
- V : " Oui, mais nous nous pourrions avoir besoin de renseignements sur tes amis. "  
- P : " Mais, pourquoi ? "  
- V : " Car il est très probable qu'ils deviennent de puissants ennemis au maître. Et il nous faut quelqu'un pour les tenir, es-tu prêt à accomplir ce rôle ? "  
- P : " Je suis pas sûr... "  
- V : " C'est un rôle de confiance que je te proposes, crois moi tous les apprentis mangemort n'ont pas cette chance. Si tu arrive à remplir ce rôle, le maître aura une grande estime pour toi, et ta puissance pourra rapidement s'augmenter si tu a accès à ses livres. "  
- P : " C'est d'accord alors. "  
- V : " Peter tu es vraiment d'un très grand secours. "  
  
Peter sembla heureux à cette remarque de la jeune femme, il lui sourit. Il entrait dans une nouvelle vie en entrant dans le service du sinistre lord.  
  
- V : " C'est bientôt l'heure, pose tes mains sur la boule. "  
  
Viola posa délicatement ses mains sur la boule blanche opaque, Peter la regarda et sous son regard pressant posa à son tour ses mains sur l'étrange objet. La boule s'illumina alors et une lueur violette sortit d'elle, éclairant toute la pièce. Peter posa ses yeux sur Viola, il eu à peine le temps de voir la jeune fille fermer les yeux le sourire aux lèvres que déjà il sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Alors que sa camarade semblait en pleine extase il disparurent de la grotte qui retomba dans l'obscurité. Plus aucune trace ne laissait transparaître que deux écoliers avaient occupés cette grotte à peine quelques secondes avant.  
  
****~~****  
  
Au moment où disparaissait Viola et Peter, les douze coups de minuits retentirent. La Grande salle avait vibrée aux cris du décompte des élèves qui laissèrent place à des cri d'admiration quand du gui apparut alors partout dans la salle. Alors que tout le monde commençait à échanger ses voeux, des cris surgirent. Tous les yeux cherchèrent la cause de ces multiples cris.  
  
Malefoy, Rogue et leur bande étaient couverts de furoncles sur toute la figure et une odeur très désagréable se dégageait d'eux. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'air très heureux. Alors qu'ils se réunissaient ils s'approchèrent des maraudeurs qui s'étaient regroupés et étaient mort de rire. La salle tout en rigolant observa la scène. Il fallait voir Malefoy l'air fier se diriger avec assurance vers les maraudeurs, eux en train de se rouler par terre, alors que son visage étaient couverts de boutons remplis de pus et qu'une odeur fétide se dégageait de lui.  
  
- Malefoy : " Visiblement vous trouvez ça drôle. "  
- James : " On oserait pas. " Cependant son sourire et ses yeux brillant trahissaient l'ironie de sa réponse.  
- M : " Ecoute Potter, tu trouves peut-être ça drôle, mais moi beaucoup moins, alors tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite. "  
- Rémus : " Moi je trouve que ça te donne l'air plus... exotique ! "  
- M : " Tu vas regretter ces paroles Lupin ! "  
- Sirius : " Mais voyons calme toi Lucius " Il vit les yeux de son adversaire briller de haine quand il utilisa son prénom. " On a rien fait nous, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux nous reprocher à part le fait qu'on rigole, étant donné que toute l'école se marre, alors énerve toi contre toute l'école pas seulement contre nous. "  
- M : " Black ! Je sais pertinemment que c'est vous qui avez fait ça alors j'exige que vous m'enleviez ces machins. "  
- J : " Désolé mais on ne peut rien pour toi. " James lui adressa son sourire angélique.  
  
Malefoy s'apprêtait à se jeter sur James quand les profs arrivèrent à côté d'eux et retinrent le serpentard de justesse.  
  
- Dumbledore : " Mr Malefoy je vous prierai de retenir vos poussées d'hormones, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, je vous prierais de suivre Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie avec vos amis. Elle doit avoir une potion pour vous enlever ces vilains bouton, ainsi que cette odeur pestilentielle. Bien, sur ce, que la fête reprenne ! "  
  
Tous les élèves reprirent leurs échanges de voeux alors que un petit groupe de serpentard sortait pour aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
- S : " C'est bête, avec tous ces boutons, aucune fille n'a dut vouloir l'embrasser. "  
- R : " Sans compter l'odeur. "  
- J : " C'est dingue comment les elfes de maison nous adore, avec eux on peut tout faire, même s'approcher discrètement des plats pour les serpentards et y glisser une poudre. "  
- L : " Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! "  
- J : " Mais où aurait été la surprise si tu l'avais su ? "  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres et l'entraîna pour danser sur un rock endiablé qui venait de démarrer.  
  
- R : " Ils sont mignons. "  
- A : " Normalement c'est aux filles de faire ce genre de commentaires. "  
- R : " Peut-être mais ils le sont vraiment. "  
- M : " Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble. "  
- S : " Mais toi aussi tu es faite pour moi mon amour ! "  
- M : " Je t'aime mon siriuchou. "  
  
Milena et Sirius ne tinrent pas compte du sourire de leurs deux amis et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Leurs deux amis visiblement gêné car il ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter les laissèrent et partirent rejoindre Lily et James sur la piste. Quand à bout de souffle les deux amoureux se séparèrent il ne purent que constater l'absence de leurs amis.  
  
- S : " Tout le monde nous abandonne. "  
- M : " Mais non, moi je suis là. "  
  
Et ils repartirent dans un baiser passionné visiblement peu troublé de l'abandon de leur amis.  
  
- S : " Tu sais que je t'adore. "  
- M : " Moi aussi Sirius, mais à la fin de l'année on va devenir quoi ? "  
- S : " Qu'est ce que c'est que ces pensées déprimantes. "  
- M : " Mais c'est vrai, je veux dire tu n'es jamais resté longtemps avec une fille et puis nos études vont sûrement nous séparer et est-ce que l'on va réussir à rester liés, j'en suis pas si sûre. "  
- S : " Milena, ma puce, t'as toujours pas compris que je t'aime, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant toi. Si tu comptes te débarrasser de moi avec des excuse si minables t'y arriveras pas. Je suis même prêt à te suivre partout si tu me lâchais. Compris ? "  
- M : " T'es trop mignon. "  
- S : " Ca mérites peut-être une récompense alors. "  
  
Milena s'empara de ses lèvres. Rémus et Aelydia passant à côté d'eux interrompirent le baiser et les traînèrent sur la piste.  
  
****~~****  
  
Lily et James dansaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient une nouvelle fois perdus dans leur monde.  
  
- L : " J'ai bien aimé la chanson de tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait plaisir. "  
- J : " J'espère bien parce que j'étais légèrement gêné de faire ça. "  
- L : " Quoi, James le fier maraudeur avait peur de monter sur scène ! "  
- J : " Non, mais dévoiler mes sentiments devant tout le monde en chantant une chanson d'amour c'est ma première fois que je le fais. Bon c'est vrai que c'est Rémus qui a eu l'idée et que c'est Sirius qui a trouvé la chanson, mais j'ai comme même du mérite car j'aime pas chanter en public. "  
- L : " C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai apprécié. "  
- J : " Par contre si tu veux, je peux te chanter des chansons en privée, là il y a pas de problème. "  
- L : " Hum, c'est intéressant ça. "  
- J : " Ca te dirait pas de remonter maintenant ? "  
- L : " c'est une possibilité envisageable. "  
- J : " Je prends ça pour un oui. "  
  
James tira Lily hors de la piste et ils quittèrent la Grande salle, après avoir lancé un dernier regard aux deux couples qui dansaient côte à côte en frappant des gens sur leur passage.  
  
****~~****  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Peter découvrit une salle faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. Il retrouva face à lui Viola. Celle-ci se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre quand elle se dirigea vers une porte, visiblement la seule de la pièce.  
  
Il marcha dans un long couloir, bordé d'armures et de tableaux de famille, lui aussi très sombre. Viola s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser passer Peter. Celui-ci entra et se trouva face à un homme dont le visage était que trop connu par toutes les autorité magiques : Lord Voldemort.  
  
- L.V : " Avance, viens t'asseoir. "  
  
Peter sans dire un mot s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui tendait.  
  
- L.V : " Alors tu es prêt à rejoindre nos rangs ? "  
  
Peter se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
  
- L.V : " Bien, tu vas suivre Louis pour qu'il te prépare à la cérémonie. "  
  
Un homme sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers Peter. Ils sortirent tous deux par la porte où ils étaient entrés, laissant Viola seule avec Voldemort.  
  
- L.V : " Et bien chère enfant, bon travail. "  
- V : " Vous savez qu'il est très faible, j'espère qu'il ne nous trahira pas. "  
- L.V : " Il ne le fera pas, il aime trop la puissance, ça se lit dans son regard. Enfin ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivera à s'améliorer, mais il sera au moins un chien fidèle. "  
  
****~~****  
  
Dans les prochaines aventures : La fin de la folle nuit du nouvel an, avec comme décor le château du vil Lord Voldemort et la chambre de la préfète en chef.  
  
J'essayerais d'aller plus vite mais je ne promets rien.  
  
****~~****  
  
Voilà, voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Et maintenant c'est l'heure des réponses à mes amours de reviewers :  
  
angelbas : Contente qu'au moins une personne s'intéresse au personnage qui a changé la vie du petit Harry. Bon j'espère que les deux autres chapitres t'ont plut ainsi que celui-ci. Bisous et merci pour ta review.  
  
Kamala : Merci, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi qu'ils soient ensemble. Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout mignon ces deux là. Biz et merci pour ton petit mot en espérant que la suite t'es convenu.  
  
Céline : Comme je supposes que tu as quelques petites idées sur ce qui va venir je n'en dirai pas plus. Biz et je te remercie pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur.   
  
michoumagous : Merci c'est trop gentil, faut arrêter avec les compliments je suis toute rouge. Quoi qu'il en soit ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Bisous.  
  
Wynzar : Merci, merci, merci. C'est trop pour la modeste personne que je suis. J'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaît autant. Et puis je te fais des gros poutous parce que t'es vraiment trop gentil.  
  
Lunarde : Et bien c'est très gentil et ça me touches beaucoup. Je te fais des gros bisous et souhaites que ce chapitre t'ai plut aussi.  
  
Ga-L : Bah alors là c'est trop de compliments, quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai sentit les petites larmes monter au coin des yeux, car ma fic t'aurais pu la lire plus tard, tandis que Dawson, l'épisode il passe pas tous les jours. Je suis vraiment touchée et pour la peine et bien je te fais tout pleins de gros bisous.  
  
sucre javel : Mais c'est moi qui te remercie. Et saches que moi je me suis bien marré à adapter l'épisode de Friends à l'univers d'Harry Potter, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il plaise à mes lecteurs. Gros bisous et encore merci pour ta review.  
  
Ryan : Et bien la voilà enfin cette suite et je suis encore extrêmement désolée pour ce retard. Merci pour ton petit mot et bisous.  
  
Kikoo : Et bah alors, faut t'en remettre ! Mais bon moi ça me fait hyper plaisir que ça t'ai plut à ce point là. Je te promets de faire un chapitre très romantique la prochaine fois mais en attendant j'espère que celui-ci t'as convenue. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir.  
  
Fran_fran : Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop * petit regard de chiot apeuré *. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu as apprécié. Enormes poutous et merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font si plaisir.  
  
Prongs : Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, mais dans les années 70 la drogue arrivait justement et c'était son envolée. Il est vrai que c'est mauvais de laisser entendre que ce n'est pas grave mais je vois pas les maraudeurs comme des saints non plus et j'essaye de leur donner une certaine justesse (malgré mes histoire un peu fleur bleue, même beaucoup fleur bleue). De plus je me vois mal mettre un rating R pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas du tout mal prit ton commentaire, au contraire j'aime avoir des réactions sur mon histoire. Sinon je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise avec ma façon de mettre James et Lily ensemble, et que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Je sais que ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup, mais j'espère qu'il t'as plut cependant. Gros poutous et merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Lily : Moi aussi j'ai remarqué que je les sortais à peu près en même temps qu'elle (d'ailleurs celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle), moi aussi je la lis et je trouve ça amusant qu'on soit coordonnée dans nos publications. Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment trop adorable. Et je suis contente que la manière dont ils se soit décidés te plaise. Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter et gros bisous.  
  
Thana : Voici ta nouvelle dose, en espérant qu'elle provoque le même effet sur toi que les précédentes. Mais non t'es pas une chieuse et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait autant patienter. Quand à Sirius et Milena tu voudrais que je détailles plus leur couple ? dis moi ça peut s'arranger, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu trop centré sur Lily et James alors n'hésite pas à me dire ton avis. Et moi aussi j'aime bien Viola, elle est trop méchante et calculatrice et j'adore ça ! Gros bisous et encore merci pour tes encouragements, réactions et tout et tout.  
  
Charlie : Décidément tout le monde attendait qu'ils aillent ensemble ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et gros bisous en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai convenu.  
  
Aziliz : Plus besoin d'attendre le chapitre 9 puisque le voilà ! (quelle esprit de déduction !) Merci encore pour tes encouragements et gros bisous la miss !  
  
Plas : Ah c'est vrai qu'il est génial James * soupir de plaisir * mais bon il est pas à moi alors... Et puis c'est vrai qu'il existe pas, c'est bête parce que moi j'en veux bien un comme ça pour moi. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents. Gros bisous.  
  
bayram : Et bien merci et la suite et bien tu l'as sous les yeux. Gros bisous et merci encore pour ton petit mot parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Agadou :Je penses comme toi quant à James. Pour les réactions des autres je supposes que tu n'as eu aucune surprise mais j'espère que tu as comme même apprécié. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.  
  
Melepha : Mais voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Enfin il est possible que le prochain chapitre se déroule pour une partie dans la chambre d'une certaine Lily Evans, alors je me dis que c'est peut-être ça que tu attends, non ? * air innocent de jeune fille pure et fragile * Mais j'espère que tu as comme même apprécié ce chapitre. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.  
  
Emy : Merci, à ces compliments je ne me sens plus de joie, et je ne sais où me cacher. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre ait réussi à te convenir et je te fais d'énormes bisous après t'avoir mille fois remercié pour ces gentils mots que tu prononces à l'égard de mon humble fic. 


	10. Début d’une nouvelle vie

D'amour et d'amitié  
Disclamer : Tout est à moi ! Tiens J.K. Rowlings ! Salut, ça va ? Ouais moi je pète la forme ! Quoi, t'es pas d'accord avec le fait que l'univers d'Harry m'appartiennes ? Non ! Pas frapper ! Je suis une gentille fille ! Bon d'accord un peu mythomane ! OK, Beaucoup, mais me frappe plus ! Bon je tiens à rétablir la vérité, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas ! Voilà, contente ?  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Et bien la suite du dernier plus précisément la suite de la soirée entre James et Lily et la cérémonie de Peter pour devenir mangemort..  
  
Bon alors je sais que je parle beaucoup de Peter mais bon pour la vraisemblance de l'histoire et une certaine logique vis à vis de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowlings il me semble important de développer ce personnage, surtout que c'est à cause de lui qu'Harry est devenu ce qu'il est, donc il à une certaine importance il me semble. Précision : ce n'est pas lui qui a directement tué les Potter, je vous rappelle que c'est le mage noir prénommé Voldie qui a lancé le sort qui à tué James et Lily. Ca y est je vais me récupérer le fan-club des anti-Peter, ils vont venir me frapper avec leurs panneaux, anfin je tiens cependant à préciser que moi aussi je n'aime pas Peter, donc, pas frapper !  
  
La chanson utilisée " Hallelujah ", mais attention, je parles de la version chantée par Jeff Buckley avec pour seule accompagnement sa guitare, cette chanson est tellement belle qu'elle me fait pleurer mais sans être triste (comprenne qui pourra), si vous ne la connaissez pas vous pouvez encore échappez à la honte, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire: téléchargement   
  
Ce chapitre a de fortes chances d'être le dernier avant l'épilogue car j'ai plus grand chose à dire. En plus, je mets pas mal de temps maintenant pour faire les chapitres, enfin on verra.  
  
Je tiens à avouer à mes reviewers que je les aime et que pour le leur prouver je leur ait laissé des petits mots tout à la fin du chapitre. Voilà mes petits chéris, après cette déclaration je vais vous laisser lire mon nouveau chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
****~~****  
  
Chapitre 10 : Début d'une nouvelle vie  
  
****~~****  
  
Ils grimpaient les escaliers rapidement, pressés de se retrouver tous les deux, de pouvoir être seul, sans personne pour déranger leur discutions et leurs baisers. Ils se tenaient par la main et rigolaient comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, leurs baisers suffisaient à combler le silence. Cette nuit leur appartenait désormais, ils voulaient partager les premiers instants de cette nouvelle année ensemble. Ils avaient tellement attendus pour être ensemble, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à partager.  
  
****~~****  
  
Il monta un escalier, suivant silencieusement l'homme devant lui. Il ne savait où on le conduisait, il aurait pu s'agir d'un piège. Mais étrangement il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait confiant. Avec cette nouvelle année il entrait dans une nouvelle vie. Il allait devenir puissant et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter, même ces personnes qui se disaient ses amis.  
  
L'homme devant lui stoppa devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et laissa le passage à Peter. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans la pénombre, toujours aussi confiant. Quand la lumière éclaira la pièce il découvrit une chambre assez grande, les murs étaient sombres d'un noir violine. Violine, violet, Viola, tout ramenait ses pensées à elle. Cette chambre était comme elle, froide, terrible, effrayante mais si belle en même temps.  
  
- Homme : " Reste ici, je vais te chercher tes vêtements pour la cérémonie. "  
  
Peter s'assit sur le lit alors que l'homme quitta la pièce, laissant Peter dans le silence et la pénombre.  
  
****~~****  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et montait à présent l'escalier les menant au dortoir. Leurs joues étaient légèrement plus rouge car ils avaient marché plus vite que d'habitude.  
  
- J : " Je t'ai préparée une surprise dans ta chambre pour que ce réveillon deviennes le plus romantique que tu n'ai jamais passé. "  
- L : " C'est très gentil, mais tu sais tu as aucun mérite, parce qu'entre les réveillons familiaux et après ceux passés avec ma soeur qui me hait à un point inimaginable, et bien question romantisme c'est pas dur de surpasser ça. "  
  
James lui sourit et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Lily. James passa un bandeau autour des yeux de Lily et ouvrit la porte. Il la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il retira le bandeau, mais comme la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, Lily ne vit rien. Avant que ses yeux n'ait eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière et de repérer les détails inhabituel, James cria 'inflamo', et la pièce s'éclaira.  
  
Lily ne bougeait plus, elle était trop surprise pour ça. La chambre était illuminée par une centaine de bougies, laissant apparaître qu'elle avait été impeccablement rangée. Une petite table avait été placée à peu près au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle des pétales de rose rouges étaient disséminée et par dessus du champagne dans un seau ainsi que des verres semblaient les attendre. Le lit avait lui aussi été redécoré, des rosiers étaient enroulés autour des colonnes du lit à baldaquin et laissaient tomber leurs pétales sur le lit, où des draps de satin rouges étaient accordés à ces pétales.  
  
- L : " James ! C'est... "  
- J : " Affreux, infâme ? "  
- L : " Magnifique ! "  
  
Elle sauta sur lui et l'embrassa. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé, il avait maintenant une chemise noire et un jean bleu foncé en accord avec ses yeux.  
  
- L : " Mais, tu t'es changé ! "  
- J : " Je voulais te faire un réveillon moldu, je me suis dit que ça devait un peu te manquer et que tu devais en avoir marre de temps en temps de la magie. "  
- L : " T'es trop mignon ! "  
  
James tendit une chaise à Lily et après s'être lui-même assis à la table il ouvrit la bouteille à champagne.  
  
- J : " Du champagne français, il paraît que c'est le meilleur d'après le cousin de Rémus.  
- L : " Quoi ? Tu l'as demandé à Christophe ? "  
- J : " Oui, et aux prix d'efforts incroyable. Si tu savais comment ça me démangeait de l'insulter. "  
  
James tendit son verre à Lily et ils trinquèrent.  
  
- L : " Je comprends pas ce que tu as contre lui. Christophe est quelqu'un de très gentil. "  
- J : " Chacun son point de vue, personnellement je trouve que c'est un crétin doublé d'un imbécile. "  
- L : " Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? "  
- J : " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! "  
  
James prit un air renfrogné et Lily devant cette mauvaise foie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
- J : " Mais c'est même pas vrai ! "  
- L : " T'es mignon quand tu fais ton jaloux, mais crois moi avec Christophe c'est finit, il n'y plus que toi. "  
- J : " J'espère bien après tout ce que je t'ai préparé ! "  
  
Lily éclata à nouveau de rire. Puis James se lança dans les explications à propos de l'organisation pour redécorer la chambre, comment il avaient cherchés des sorts, fait des feintes dans la soirée pour qu'elle ne remarque pas trop son absence, ainsi que celle de ses amis. Ses phrases se ponctuaient du rire cristallin de la jeune femme en face de lui.  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter attendait depuis longtemps, du moins il en avait l'impression. Il avait fait le tour de la chambre, mais elle était totalement impersonnelle, il n'y avait rien à voir. Il se rassit et attendu le retour de son guide.  
  
L'homme entra dans la pièce, il lui tendit une tenue que Peter examina. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe de sorcier noire pourvue d'une capuche, une robe très classique, mais la bonne coupe révélait qu'elle ne devait pas être donnée. Peter la saisit.  
  
L'homme l'abandonna à nouveau après lui avoir demandé de passer la robe et de le rejoindre dehors. Il se pressa d'exécuter les ordres. Il remarqua que la robe semblait avoir été coupée pour lui, elle était parfaitement à ses dimensions. Il s'examina dans la glace et avoua que cette robe le maigrissait, cela plairait sûrement à Viola, du moins il l'espérait. Son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus fort à la seule pensée de la jeune femme, mais pourtant sa tête lui disait de ne pas agir ainsi. Sa raison lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais son coeur ne voulait rien entendre. Puis il sourit à son reflet, il s'imaginait déjà en puissant mage, craint de tous et adulé par toutes.  
  
Il sortit dans le couloir pour retrouver son taciturne guide. Celui-ci se remit à marcher dans le couloir sans un mot. Peter le suivit. Et leurs pas les menèrent devant une porte, une grande porte marquant sans doute l'entrée d'une salle d'une certaine importance.  
  
Son souffle devint plus rapide quand les deux battant de la porte se poussèrent pour laisser place à une immense salle de banquet. Des tas d'hommes habillés de sombres tenues semblaient finir leur repas et des déchets jonchaient une nappe autrefois blanche. Peter repéra quelques femmes habillées de vêtements affriolants, en pleine contradiction avec le lieu. Elles étaient toutes accompagnées d'un homme, et dans leur regard une certaine tristesse se lisait, pour la plupart la folie semblait les avoir emparée.  
  
Peter ne semblait pas décidé à faire un pas de plus dans cette pièce sinistres, mais son accompagnateur le poussa à avancer. Il le guida jusqu'à une chaise vide, et le força à s'asseoir. Il resta sur cette chaise sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il observa donc la salle et tous les invités de son futur maître.  
  
Ils étaient tous plus ou moins semblable. Ils arboraient tous cet air supérieur de ceux qui se pensent au-dessus de tout. Mais ils avaient l'air de se faire tant respecter, les jeunes femmes qui leurs tournaient autour leurs obéissaient au doigts et à l'oeil. Ils semblaient si puissant, mais rien ici ne ressemblait à la puissance que dégageait Viola, non, rien.  
  
Son regard fut attiré vers la porte alors qu'on entendait le grincement signalant qu'une personne la poussait. Il vit entrer Viola dans une magnifique robe de sorcière noire-pourpre. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, elle était si belle comparée à toutes les autres filles présentes. Et cette aura qui l'entourait prouvait sa puissance. A son entrée tout bruit cessa, tous observèrent avec admiration l'arrivante. Peter ne supportait pas le regard sale que posaient certains sur elle. Il aurait voulu avoir la puissance nécessaire pour tous les écraser, les empêcher de regarder celle qu'il aimait de cette manière. Mais il était faible, et n'importe qui dans la salle l'aurait arrêté en deux secondes.  
  
Puis elle s'avança telle une reine vers lui, pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui côtoyait la sienne. Elle lui sourit de ce sourire rassurant qu'elle maîtrisait si bien.  
  
- V : " Ta robe te vas très bien Peter. "  
- P : " Merci. Toi aussi elle te vas bien. "  
- V : " Tu te sens bien, tu as l'air pâle. Tu ne regrettes pas ? "  
- P : " Non, bien sûr que non. En fait je ne connais personne et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'étais ici. "  
- V : " Ne t'en fais pas. Tous ces hommes sont les serviteurs du maître, bientôt tu les connaîtras et ils te respecteront. "  
  
Peter se sentit fier que ces hommes terribles puissent le respecter bientôt, cela signifierait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et pour une fois il serait Peter Pettigrow, et non le maraudeur le moins aimé et celui dont personne ne comprenait pourquoi il était avec les gars les plus populaires. Il allait enfin se faire un nom et ne plus vivre dans l'ombre d'autres personnes.  
  
- P : " Et quand vais-je faire vraiment partie d'eux ? "  
- V : " Une cérémonie a été prévue ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, tu vas te joindre à ceux qui doivent se faire apposer la marque des ténèbres en ce début d'une nouvelle année. "  
- P : " La marque des ténèbres ? "  
- V : " Une sorte de tatouage qui pourra t'identifier, et avec elle le maître pourra te joindre quand il le désire. "  
- P : " Ca fait mal ? "  
- V : " Tu ne vas pas avoir peur maintenant ? "  
- P : " Non, c'était juste une question. Tu en a une toi ? J'en ai jamais vu la trace. "  
- V : " Bien sûr, mais la mienne est plus subtile. "  
  
Elle releva ses long cheveux de jais qui couvraient élégamment ses épaules. Et sous sa nuque un tatouage étrange avait été gravé dans sa peau.  
  
- P : " Je comprends pourquoi tu ne t'attaches jamais les cheveux. "  
- V : " Il faut savoir rester discret jusqu'à l'ascension du seigneur. "  
  
Peter hocha la tête, il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, cette nouvelle vie allait réellement être palpitante. Il aimait ça, il se sentait plus important qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il observa Viola, et il se demanda si la rumeur sur le fait que le mage noir était son père était justifiée ou pas.  
  
- V : " Tu veux me poser une question ? "  
- P : " Et bien, je me demandais si tu étais vraiment la fille de... Enfin tu vois il y a une rumeur qui dit que... "  
- V : " Non, je ne suis pas sa fille. Mais j'aime laisser cette rumeur courir, on me respecte encore plus grâce à ça. "  
- P : " Il est au courant de cette rumeur ? "  
- V : " Bien sûr, et cela l'amuse autant que moi. En fait il aime lui aussi la laisser courir, car elle l'amuse, nous nous ressemblons tellement. Tous les deux abandonnés par un père moldu, nous avons tant de point commun, c'est pour ça que je le comprends si bien. "  
  
Peter ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais l'arrivée du maître des lieux coupa court à toutes les conversations de la pièce. Le silence se fit lourd, et tous percevaient l'immense aura qui s'échappait du célèbre mage. Il s'installa en bout de table après avoir fait un signe de tête à Peter et Viola. Puis il brisa le silence pesant.  
  
- L.V. : " Cher amis, ce soir nous célébrons une nouvelle année, qui j'en suis certain concrétisera tous nos rêves. De plus nous accueillons parmi nous de nouvelle recrue. Je vais vous demander de vous lever. "  
  
Peter se leva et plusieurs autres aussi dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Il nota une certaine chevelure argentée qui ne lui rappelait que trop un de ses camarades : Lucius Malefoy. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir aperçu avant, mais le nombre impressionnant de personnes présente avait du l'en empêcher. Ils furent applaudis par toute la salle.  
  
- L.V. : " Bien, nous allons maintenant noue rendre dans le jardin où se déroulera la cérémonie. "  
  
Des bruits de chaises envahirent la salle, et tout le monde se dirigeait vers la porte, certains semblaient avoir du mal à marcher, sûrement car ils avaient trop bus. Peter suivit le mouvement puis légèrement troublé il remarqua que Viola avait disparue. Son regard chercha la noire chevelure de la jeune fille, et il finit par la distinguer, au côté de son futur maître.  
  
Il marcha dans les couloirs suivant les autres, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien ici, personne n'avait d'idées préconçues sur lui, il allait devenir un autre homme. Comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, on lui accordait enfin une seconde chance de prouver sa valeur.  
  
****~~****  
  
Celle-ci, l'alcool aidant, se décidé à interroger son cavalier sur un sujet qui la travaillait depuis longtemps.  
  
- L : " James, j'ai une question à te poser. "  
- J : " Non, je n'ai pas des tendances zoophiles. "  
- L : " Arrêtes, c'est sérieux. "  
  
James prit alors un air très concerné qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
  
- L : " Sérieusement. "  
- J : " Mais il n'y a pas plus sérieux que moi. "  
- L : " James. "  
- J : " Oui, c'est mon prénom. "  
- L : " James ! "  
- J : " C'est toujours mon prénom. Par contre si tu me posais la question je pense que ce serait bien, parce que ça fait un moment que j'attends. "  
- L : " Et bien, tu étais déjà jaloux de Christophe quand je sortais avec lui... "  
- J : " Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas jaloux ! "  
- L : " Et moi je suis Miss Vercion ! "  
- J : " Mais tu me l'avais caché ! "  
  
Le regard noir de Lily ramena James au silence.  
  
- L : " James, j'aimerai savoir depuis quand tu as... enfin, ça fait combien de temps que... "  
- J : " Que je rêve de t'embrasser ? "  
  
Lily se sentit rougir malgré elle. Il avait un tel effet sur elle.  
  
- L : " Oui. "  
- J : " Longtemps, très longtemps. "  
- L : " C'est à dire. "  
- J : " Tu te rappelle du soir où j'ai faillit faire une grosse bêtise ? "  
- L : " Depuis tout ce temps ! "  
- J : " Bah oui. "  
  
Devant l'air surpris de Lily, James rougit. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude de se dévoiler ainsi, mais il sentait que cette fois-ci, ça valait le coup. Oui, il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait se livrer à elle, il avait confiance, elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue.  
  
- J : " En fait tu te rappelle pas de ce que tu m'as dit ? "  
- L : " J'ai dit vraiment plein de trucs, j'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour ne pas que tu sautes. Alors j'ai du dire plein de conneries. "  
- J : " Moi je me rappelle que tu as su me dire les mots justes. Il y a surtout une phrase qui m'a frappé. "  
- L : " Hein, laquelle ? "  
- J : " C'était quand tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas donné de chances à la vie de se rattraper, que j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait, que je connaissais tellement peu de chose que ça aurait été bête de se baser sur cette ignorance pour décider si ça valait le coup ou pas de vivre. Et puis tu m'as promis qu'un jour quelque chose ou quelqu'un me ferait oublier ça. Quand tu m'as dit ça il est devenu évident pour moi que cette personne c'était toi. "  
- L : " Un petit discours pseudo philosophique et je me récupère le plus beau mec de Poudlard, j'assure comme une bête. "  
- J : " Tu te serais vu, avec ta nuisette en satin blanche, tes cheveux flottant au vent que tu ne cessais de remettre. La pâle lumière de la lune sur toi et quand tu prononçais ces mots il y avait une telle lueur dans tes yeux. Tu croyais à ce que tu disais du plus profond de ton âme, ton regard avait une certaine tristesse mêlée à cette lueur d'espoir, en même temps tu avais l'air de croire au prince charmant à travers ces mots. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai succombé, je me suis dit que ce prince charmant ce serait moi. "  
- L : " Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps alors, moi je le voulais mon prince charmant ! "  
- J : " Je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'en empêchait, il y avait la peur de ne pas te plaire, de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, tant de choses qui me donnait une excuse pour être si lâche. Et puis je m'en voulais d'avoir des pensées comme ça pour toi, de te désirer si ardemment, tu étais si merveilleuse. Tu méritais mieux, et puis quand tu as commencé à porter ces habits courts, sexy, et que les autres garçons te regardaient avec leurs yeux de vicieux je ne supportait pas ça, et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'attendrais pas éternellement et qu'un jour un autre prince charmant pourrait se présenter et tu partirais avec lui. "  
- L : " Aucune chance, puisque c'était toi mon prince charmant. "  
- J : " Ah ouais et depuis quand ? "  
- L : " Et bien si j'avais l'air de croire tellement persuadée que le prince charmant existait quand nous étions sur les toits, c'est parce que je pensais l'avoir à côté de moi. "  
- J : " Toi aussi ! Mais pourquoi t'as rien fait ? "  
- L : " Pareil que toi, t'étais un des type les plus populaire et moi j'étais l'intello de service. Je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme une amie, alors je m'y suis faite, je me suis dit que ce serrement de cœur que je ressentais à chaque fois que tu tenais une fille dans tes bras était normal, qu'il ne signifiait rien. "  
- J : " On est un peu crétin, non ? "  
- L : " Oui mais on va rattraper ça. "  
  
Ils rirent puis se remirent à parler de tout et surtout de rien, rien ne comptait plus que de pouvoir partager ses conversations, d'être deux autrement que comme des amis.  
  
Lily ôta discrètement ses chaussures et fit glisser son pied sous la table. Elle le remonta le long de la jambe de James dans un mouvement sensuel. Elle sourit quand elle vit James devenir de plus en plus rouge, au bout d'un moment il n'arrivait même plus à suivre la conversation et sortait des phrases décousues.  
  
- L : " Tu m'avais pas promis une chanson ? "  
- J : " J'attendais que tu me le demandes. "  
  
James en profita pour s'échapper de la douce torture et se leva. Il alla chercher dans un coin une guitare et s'assit sur le lit après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Il lança ensuite un sourire fier à Lily.  
  
- L : " James, la dernière fois que tu as touché à une guitare ça remonte à deux ans et tu avais cassé les cordes si je me souviens bien. "  
- J : " Je savais pas comment m'y prendre, je te rappelle que c'est un instrument moldu et que je n'y connaissais rien ! "  
- L : " Et tu penses qu'en enlevant tes chaussures t'y arrivera mieux. "  
- J : " Mais, arrêtes de te moquer. Si j'ai enlevé mes chaussures c'est parce qu'elles me faisaient mal, elles sont neuves et je les avais jamais porté, et puis j'ai appris à jouer de ce truc depuis ce malheureux incident. "  
- L : " Je demandes des preuves. "  
- J : " Tu l'auras voulue. Et bien je vais chanter 'Hallelujah' "  
  
(Bon alors là c'est une chanson qui est trop belle, mais quand je dis trop belle c'est qu'elle est vraiment magnifique, et la version que James chante c'est le 'Hallelujah' de Jeff Buckley, il est beaucoup plus beau que l'original de Léonard Cohen ( c'est un avis personnel ) et puis il chante cette chanson avec pour seul accompagnement sa guitare et on a l'impression qu'il la chante pour nous, bon j'arrête mon délire qu'à une condition : TELECHARGEMENT DE LA CHANSON. Compris ! )  
  
James remonta la guitare et la posa sur ses genoux, il la regarda d'un oeil expert et après avoir vérifié quelques accords, il entama la chanson. Les paroles s'échappèrent de sa gorge, sa voix portait merveilleusement la chanson et Lily se sentit vibrer au son de cette voix.  
  
I've heard there was a secret chord  
That david played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you   
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Lily avait du mal à contenir son émotion, les yeux de James était planté dans les siens quand il ne regardait pas la guitare.  
  
Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah .... .  
  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and iI's a broken hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all i've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Lily n'arrivait plus à produire un seul son, en plus de chanter divinement bien, il jouait de la guitare comme un pro. Elle était envahie par l'émotion, elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment de grâce. James continuait à égrener des 'Hallelujah'.  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter marchait toujours puis il vit la porte. Il entra, ce qui le fit sourire c'était de remarquer que les couloirs du manoir étaient moins éclairés que le jardin. De grandes torches étaient plantées dans la pelouse illuminant le jardin. La scène était magnifique, les robes noires de tous les gens présents volant à cause du léger vent, les torches illuminant la pelouse, la voûte étoilée pour plafond, et puis cette ambiance de cérémonie. Il aimait cette impression d'appartenir à ce groupe puissant, d'être partie intégrante de ces gens. Il se sentait bien, il avait bien conscience que chez d'autres personnes cette scène les aurait effrayés, mais lui non. Enfin si, il était effrayé mais plus comme du stress, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et non une peur envers les personnes présente. Il avait l'impression d'être adopté dans une nouvelle famille qui pourrait le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, où il pourrait être lui simplement, il ne serait plus le quatrième maraudeur mais Peter Pettigrow. Il voulait être enfin des leurs, il voulait sentir le fer rougit sur son bras sentir cette souffrance qui lui apporterait une telle joie, cette contradiction le fit sourire.  
  
Il se remit à observer les gens présents en silence. Leurs voix graves résonnaient dans ses oreilles, leurs rires rauque lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécut ici, il aimait cette atmosphère limite malsaine. Personne ne se moquait de lui, il se sentait libre, si libre. Il sentait le vent caresser son visage, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette caresse.  
  
- V : " Peter, tu viens ? "  
  
Peter rouvrit les yeux puis avec le sourire acquiesça à la demande de Viola. Il la suivit pour aller vers une sorte de petit théâtre antique, il s'agissait d'une construction en demi-cercle avec une sorte de scène entourée sur le pourtour du demi-cercle de siège en pierre. Une allée descendait jusqu'à la scène séparant en deux les gradins. Il voyait sur la scène que des sièges avaient été préparé, des braises rougeoyaient dans un grande coupe posés sur de hauts pieds. Son coeur accéléra ses mouvements, il savait que bientôt sa vie changerait à tout jamais et cette pensée le stressait mais l'excitait aussi. Il adorait être dans cet état, c'était comme lorsque l'on tombe amoureux et que l'on est dans cet état profond d'excitation mais qu'en même temps il y a la peur de se faire rejeter.  
  
- V : " Quand tout le monde sera assis, tu passeras par cette allée pour rejoindre la scène où tu t'assiéras sur la deuxième chaise en partant de la gauche. Puis quand le maître te demanderas de te lever tu feras comme ceux qui sont passés avant, d'accord ? "  
- P : " Pas de problème. "  
- V : " Je te sens plus serein, c'est bien. "  
- P : " Viola, merci. "  
- V : " C'est moi qui te remercies de te joindre à nous, tu nous seras très utile. "  
  
Viola déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna. Peter passa une main sur sa joue là où les lèvres de Viola avait effleurées sa peau quelques instants plus tôt. Son sourire s'agrandit. Non, plus rien ne pouvait le retenir, il aimait déjà cette nouvelle vie avant de la commencer. Il deviendrait puissant et il pourrait faire payer l'indifférence et l'abandon que ses sois disant amis lui avaient fait subir. Son sourire se fit encore plus large.  
  
****~~****  
  
Le cordes cessèrent de vibrer et la chambre était chargée d'émotion. Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire, le silence était assez parlant. Les regards lourds d'émotions, les sentiments inscrits au fond de la pupille. Plus rien ne pourrait briser ce moment. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement.  
  
- J : " Alors les preuves sont concluantes. "  
- L : " Bien plus que ça. Tu me laisse sans voix "  
- J : " Toi sans voix ! Ca y est j'ai enfin trouvé la solution pour te faire taire, après toutes ces années de recherches. "  
  
Lily ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'ironie de James, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui ôta la guitare des mains. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient encore elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. James intensifia le baiser et fit s'asseoir Lily sur ses genoux face à lui (d'accord c'est pas pratique avec sa robe, mais quand on veut on peut). Le baiser devint plus pressant et les lèvres de James commencèrent à descendre dans le cou de Lily. Celle-ci laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisirs, qui entraînait plus d'insistance dans les baisers du jeune homme. Il glissa ses mains au niveau des cheveux de Lily mais fut rapidement gêné par les barrettes, il refit alors glisser sa main le long du dos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentait son corps frissonner aux caresses de son camarade, sa peau tressaillait au moindre contact.  
  
Et puis sans prévenir elle s'éloigna en posant ses mains sur le torse de James. Celui-ci quitta à regret la peau tant désirée et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Elle aussi tenta de lire dans les yeux de James, et elle y vu une lueur étrange qui l'effraya. Elle sortit de l'étreinte et quitta les genoux de James. Celui-ci se leva, lui prit une main et de son autre main tourna délicatement sa tête pour rencontrer son regard, ce qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis qu'elle s'était levée.  
  
- J : " Lily, je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu le sais, non ? "  
- L : " Je sais. "  
- J : " Je vais pas dire que je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin ce serait faux, mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête, quelque soit le temps qu'il te faudra. On n'est pas pressé. On n'a qu'à reprendre là où on en était avant la chanson et on s'endormira ensemble sans aller plus loin, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose pour passer une bonne soirée. Pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras est largement suffisant, compris ? "  
  
Lily fit un signe de tête pour répondre à James. Celui-ci alluma la chaîne de son amie, mit un slow et la reprit dans ses bras pour danser. Lily se laissa faire et se glissa dans les bras de James avec plaisir pour danser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait arrêter, après tout elle en avait sûrement autant envie que lui, la preuve elle avait même prit des précautions au cas où il arriverait quelque chose(je parle ici de contraception). Elle voulait découvrir son corps dont elle avait tant rêvé, elle voulait que leur amour puisse s'exprimer à travers leurs corps.  
  
****~~****  
  
Peter sentait son sang circuler plus vite à cause de l'accélération de son coeur. Il attendait pour passer dans l'allée, puis quand le premier partit il suivit le mouvement et s'engagea sous les applaudissements de ses futurs confrères. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être à son mariage alors qu'il progressait le long de cette allée, mais pour lui c'était un peu ça, le commencement d'une nouvelle étape qui saura effacer les autres.  
  
Il était assis et ne cessait d'observer ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de son nez. Il voyait les nouveaux disciples s'avancer vers le Lord, les paroles du rituel conférant les pouvoirs magique au sceau ensuite apposé sur le bras du futur mangemort, et surtout la souffrance de cette brûlure, même les plus téméraires en pleurait. Celui qui était assis à côté lui avait dit que le fait de combiner le marquage au fer à un sort multipliait la souffrance par 10. Peter appréhendait un peu ce moment mais il savait que c'était de cette manière qu'il pourrait enfin devenir ce qu'il voulait. Uns voix s'éleva, prononçant son nom.  
  
Peter se leva marcha vers celui qui allait devenir son maître et plongea ses yeux dans ceux maléfique du lord. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très beau pour un génie du mal, il avait toujours imaginé qu'il était un mage moche, n'ayant rien d'attirant vu de dehors, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait un physique très avantageux et il comprenait pourquoi certain c'étaient laissé si facilement convaincre, il avait du charme, beaucoup de charme, c'était un peu la version masculine de Viola. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle n'était pas sa fille.  
  
Il sortit de sa pensée et répondit à la question qu'on lui avait adressé.  
  
- P : " C'est avec joie que je rejoint les noires troupes du mal. "  
  
Des applaudissements et des cris fusèrent de partout, Peter se sentit important, aimé, il adorait cette sensation. Il s'approcha des braises rougeoyantes. Le lord avec un grand sourire remonta la manche de Peter. Il saisit le fer rouge et commença une étrange litanie dans une langue inconnue à Peter.  
  
****~~****  
  
Alors que James restait très correct et ne laissait pas ses mains se balader de trop (mais bon un peu comme même), Lily fit glisser lascivement ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci, puis les passa sous la chemise. James s'écarta de Lily.  
  
- J : " Par contre il va falloir que tu arrête ça sinon je vais avoir du mal à me contenir. "  
  
Lily prit un air de défi et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- L : " Et si je n'avait pas envie que tu te contiennes ? "  
  
James étonné chercha une réponse à ses interrogations dans les yeux de Lily. Et il aperçut au fond de ceux-ci la même lueur étrange qui avait occupé ses yeux quelques instant plus tôt. Il avait sa réponse.  
  
Il rapprocha ses mains de la chevelure de la jeune fille, il se mit à enlever les barrettes une par une en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ils avaient dans le regard une détermination qui leur était propre, mais cette fois elle était mêlée à du désir et de la tendresse. Quand les barrettes furent toutes posées sur la table, James repassa une main dans les cheveux de son amie pour les libérer. Lily se sentit frissonner quand il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis les lèvres de James purent enfin retrouver la douce peau qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à quitter. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de la nuque puis recaptura la bouche de la jeune fille. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, un peu plus impérieux peut-être.  
  
Les mains de la jeune fille entreprirent de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire. Le baiser se prolongeait, ils ne semblaient plus avoir besoin d'oxygène pour survivre, juste de l'autre. Quand la chemise fut ouverte elle glissa silencieusement au sol. Des mains parcoururent lentement le torse, puis des lèvres descendirent dans la nuque de James, avide de cette peau tant désirée. Elle aimait tant cette douce odeur de vanille, aujourd'hui elle se laissait enfin aller à son envie.  
  
James la repoussa gentiment puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il se pencha lentement vers elle. Espérant un baiser Lily tendit les lèvres. Mais non décidé à la contenter, son partenaire ne fit que défaire le noeud du lacet retenant la robe. Il retira avec une lenteur recherchée le lacet, le faisant glisser lentement. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient toujours pas, la forêt se noyait dans l'océan. Quand la robe tomba presque plus rien ne cachait le corps de Lily. James laissa ses mains découvrir ce corps, ses mains se faisaient tendre, par peur de lui faire mal, de la briser, elle avait l'air si fragile.  
  
Lily n'y tenant plus, se rapprocha et défit les boutons du jean de James, qui lui fut surpris de cette hardiesse. Le jean rejoignit les autres habits sur le sol. Elle poussa ensuite James vers le lit et le fit tomber dessus. Elle le rejoignit et entreprit de découvrir ce corps dont elle rêvait tant.  
  
Leurs lèvres s'unirent laissant passer tous leurs sentiments, leurs espoirs. Ce baiser était si plein de promesses, si confiant dans l'avenir. Puis les caresses reprirent en douceur. Plus rien ne les sépareraient jamais. Les derniers vêtements glissèrent au sol. Leurs corps vibrèrent, les peaux se tendirent. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à part l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Leurs lèvres se firent plus brûlantes. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, confiants. C'était leur nuit. Une nuit rien qu'à eux. Personne ne pourrait jamais leur voler cet instant magique. Leur première nuit.  
  
****~~****  
  
Dans une chambre deux amants s'unissaient, leurs voix s'élevant au même instant trahissant si bien leur amour et scellant leurs destins jusqu'à leur mort, ils ne seraient plus jamais qu'un, rien ne pourrait vaincre leur amour. Au même instant un autre cri s'élevait dans cette nuit célébrant la nouvelle année, ce cri si plein de souffrance avait aussi une pointe de joie. Ce cri scellait lui aussi un autre destin qui en détruiraient tant d'autre, dont celui de deux amants qui découvraient l'amour au même instant.  
  
****~~****  
  
Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite, il y a de très fortes chance pour que le prochain soit un épilogue car j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour la suite, mais bon à voir et puis j'ai pas envie de continuer indéfinément, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser ces personnage vivre leur vie (ça fait classe comme discours !).  
  
Sinon maintenant je m'attaque à mes reviewers adorés pour tous les remercier de tant d'attentions parce qu'ils le valent bien (Vive les pubs l'Oréal parce que JE le vaux bien) :  
  
lily evans (arquette1@caramail.com): Et bien j'espère que ton PC ne plante plus (c'est vraiment chiant pour ça l'informatique). Et je te remercie pour ces compliments ça m'a réellement fait très plaisir (tu peux pas savoir la jouissance que procure le fait de lire les reviews), et je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche d'écrire, c'est plutôt l'inverse, ça me motive ! Et je suis aussi très heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir à une fan de Friends (Vive Friends, que c'est une série méga géniale !!!!). Gros bisous et encore merci.  
  
sarah : Et bien grand merci, je suis très touchée que mon histoire te plaise autant, bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'après avoir lu ça j'ai un vieux sourire et que je me mets à sauter partout (mais faut pas le dire, c'est secret !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi en espérant que la chanson de Jeff Buckley t'es mit dans le même état que moi (je deviens toute émotive avec cette chanson, c'est pas de ma faute). Gros bisous !  
  
Tiffany : Contente que ça te plaise que Peter se fasse avoir. Bon j'espère que ça te plaît toujours même si je parle beaucoup de Peter (non, pas frapper !!!). Quoi qu'il en soit ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je te fais des gros bisous pour te remercier (c'est vrai qu'on pourrait prendre ça comme une punition, mais ce n'est pas le cas).  
  
Fran_fran : Ah la la la ! Faut arrêter avec ces reviews parce que je suis trop contente et à force de sauter partout je me fait mal à me cogner dans les objets. Euh... En fait c'était une blague si tu pouvais... , enfin.. m'écrire encore des reviews je serais bien contente, mais bon te sens pas obligée, je n'oserais pas. Sinon c'est gentil de me laisser le temps pour écrire la suite, qui j'espère ne t'as pas déçue (mais non je vais pas à la pêche aux compliments, aïe, pas frapper je suis une gentille fille !). Bon gros bisous miss !  
  
Melepha : Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils sont trop mignon ces petits là * soupir * Un jour moi aussi j'en trouverais un bien comme James ! Bon j'arrête de t'emmerder avec mes délires de célibataire désespérée. J'espère que tu les as encore trouvé mignon et je te fais des gros bisous et te remercie beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Wynzar : Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue que de lire les reviews me met dans un état d'euphorie intense et ça me met de trop bonne humeur, sans compter le sourire idiot qui se promène sur mes lèvres. Et tous tes compliments me rendent encore plus béate devant mon écran et même si ça me donne par l'air très intelligente je m'en fiche parce que moi je sais que je suis intelligente ( bah quoi c'est vrai, arrête de rire ! mais j'ai dit qu'on arrêtait de rire, sinon je me vexe ! Bon tu l'auras voulu * fait son boudin *). Bon j'espère sinon avoir réussie à te satisfaire car je ne suis qu'a vos ordre cher maître ! Gros bisous et merci !  
  
~Lily~ : Ca fait plaisir de voir que mes choix musicaux plaisent (sans compter que j'essaye de mettre des chansons pas trop récentes pour que ça soit plus vraisemblable). Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît toujours autant. Je m'excuse pour le délai horrible entre chaque nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée si tu en souffres, mais bon je pense que tu peux encore tenir le coup (après tout c'est qu'une histoire). Je tiens à te remercier pour toutes ta review, sans compter qu'à chaque fois tu en fais des grandes et j'adore trop ! Bon énormes bisous ma petite Lily jolie ! (c'est t'y pas mignon, faudrait que James sorte ça à Lily ça serait bien).  
  
Jade : Chère Jade, sache que tu n'en feras jamais trop, les compliments ça fait toujours plaisir, même si j'avoue que c'est très narcissique ce que je viens d'écrire. Bon j'espère que cette fin de soirée te plaît et je suis désolée mais l'intervention de Peter est pour moi totalement justifiée, alors s'il te plaît ne me tape pas * petits yeux de chiot *. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.  
  
Michou : Bon alors pas de malheur parce que la voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée si cette attente t'as embêté mais ma muse était partie en vacances, alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu (bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'en fait c'est parce que j'avais pas le temps, mais c'est moins classe à dire). Je suis très flattée par tes compliments (en réalité j'arrête pas de faire chier ma soeur avec mes reviews tellement ça me fait plaisir).  
Gros bisous et merci !  
  
Emy : Et bien la voilà cette suite miss ! Bon et bien tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir alors je te dis un grand merci ! Gros bisous !  
  
Kamala : Bah ouais, j'aime bien les trucs romantique, c'est pas de ma fautes ce sont mes hormones féminines qui me font cet effet là, à moins que ce soit le fait que j'adorais jouer aux poupées, bon quoi qu'il en soit je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à cet esprit fleur bleue qui me tient. Quant à Peter c'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir que des personnes apprécient mes efforts pour essayer de restituer une histoire plausible, c'est vrai quoi même si Peter n'est qu'un abruti il à comme même tué Lily et James, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, c'est pour ça que je veux lire le tome 5 ! Bon je me calme, je te dit merci parce que j'adore lire tes reviews et puis je te fais des gros bisous.  
  
Kikoo : Faut que je t'avoue un truc, je peux pas m'empêcher des trucs romantiques, chez moi c'est maladif, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est parce que je suis une fille (bon d'accord elle est toute pourrie mon excuse). Et puis c'est vrai que James il est trop mimi * bave devant son écran *. Merci pour ton message et gros bisous !  
  
bayram : J'ai des larmes d'émotions qui reviennent quand je lis ta review, c'est vraiment trop gentil ce que tu dis. Je deviens toute rouge devant ces mots. Et bien j'espère très fort, mais alors vraiment très fort, que cette suite répond à tes attentes. Gros bisous et merci !  
  
caramel : quelle curiosité dévorante ! Pour la première question et bien oui c'est Viola au début qui voulait leur mort plus ou moins, mais c'est comme même Peter qui les as vendu donc c'est comme même bien de sa faute, mais bon ça reste comme même Voldie qui les a tué c'est comme même lui le responsable faut pas oublier. Bon pour l'autre tu vas attendre comme tout le monde, non mais ! Ta curiosité me fait vraiment plaisir (au moins ça prouve que ça t'as intéressé ) et je te dis merci pour la review (ça fait très plaisir). Gros bisous !  
  
Aziliz : Quelle envolée lyrique sur ce cher vieux Tolkien, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques ressemblance, mais c'est un peu normal, car le seigneur des anneaux c'est l'oeuvre majeure de l'héroïc fantasy, alors elle l'a sûrement lue et c'est inconsciemment qu'elle s'en est inspiré. Bon j'arrête moi aussi mon délire et je te dis merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir et je te fais des gros poutous !  
  
Ccilia : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et bien pour te récompenser, toi, fidèle lectrice, j'ai mis la suite ! (ça c'est de la phrase puissante). Bon gros bisous et merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait si plaisir.  
  
ange : Merci pour tes compliments, et pour la suite et bien voilà ta patience récompensée (bon d'accord c'est vrai que j'ai mit du temps mais je suis sure que tu vas me pardonner * petits yeux de chiots *) ! Gros bisous miss !  
  
Kate Potter : Je ne peux qu'obéir à cette demande, je n'oserais vraiment pas refuser. Merci pour ta review (j'adore lire les review c'est ma joie de la journée). Gros Bisous !  
  
Lily evans (liz_evans56@hotmail.com) : Ouah ! C'est trop de compliments pour moi, je vais plus me sentir après. Pour Peter, c'est pas vraiment lui qui a tué Lily et James, c'est le Voldie national, masi bon c'est clair que c'est à cause de lui, mais à la base c'est pas lui qui a jeté le sort. Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien que J.K. Rowlings nous parle un peu plus des parents d'Harry, mais avec un peu de chance dans le 5... Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trop plaisir et gros bisous.  
  
lilou : Et bien je supposes que ce chapitre répond à ta question pour James et Lily sous la couette, j'ai fait quelque chose mais c'est resté très décent, enfin j'espère que tu as bien aimé cette suite même si il y avait du Peter dedans. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir ma foi. Gros bisous la miss ! 


End file.
